


If I Could Fly [minsung]

by leeminhvo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kinda Crack, M/M, Minho and Jisung, No Angst, Secret Admirer, minsung - Freeform, no angst as well because yeah, not sad because i dont like sad fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhvo/pseuds/leeminhvo
Summary: Lee Minho absolutely hates being late to places, especially when it's not his fault. But after meeting Jisung, he thinks that maybe getting late is not that bad. Jisung kinda has that effect on people... Minho can't help but have a crush on him, but he'll have to work hard because the boy is too embarrassed to deal with Minho's forwardness.aka: Minho gets late because of Jisung, but the younger boy is too cute and Minho can't be annoyed. Also our Lino becoming Jisung's secret admirer so he can slowly get Jisung (his "sunflower") out of the shell
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 83
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, just came here to let you know that:
> 
> 1) it's hard to write and focus on all 9 boys, so appart from Minho, Jisung and Chan (he's important to the story) the other boys won't appear too much, but I'll try.  
> 2) i was supposed to write this as a long oneshot, so the 1st chapter is huge, but i decided to make more chapters, so the other ones aren't as big lol. STAY TUNED YAY  
> 3) english is not my first language, so i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. and it's the first time i post on ao3, so sorry again if there's something wrong
> 
> hope you like it :)

Minho was never late. He absolutely hated not being on time for anything, no matter how important the event was. Because, honestly, how hard could it be to get ready and arrive on time for stuff? 

But what made Minho even angrier was to be late... because of _someone else_. That’s why, when he got ready to go to Bangchan’s party (his best friend), he texted Jisung exactly 30 minutes before the time he should arrive. He was supposed to help Chan prepare everything, so the older boy told him to arrive around 18:30h since the “party” would start close to 19h. 

And who was Jisung, by the way? Minho didn’t really know. Chan just called Minho and said that he’d send one of his friends to give him a ride. To be honest, Chan _did_ mention Jisung to Minho many times, so he couldn’t exactly say he had no idea who the younger boy was. They just never officially met. 

Chan was always working on music with Jisung since they were studying together at college, so Jisung’s name always popped up in their conversations. Also, Bangchan liked to think of himself as a cupid, so Minho was used to his comments like “you’d be such a great couple” and whatever. That’s why he wasn’t surprised to hear that Jisung was the one who would give him a ride to the party.

“Hey, Lee Know, I asked Jisungie to give you a ride, ok?” Chan told Minho through a phone call 

“I’m not surprised, you do think we’re gonna get married even when I don’t even know, like, his favorite animation” Minho answers while finishing to get ready, because he’s obviously not getting late. 

“It’s _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I’ve told you this already, that’s one of the reasons you guys would be perfect for each other” Chan says back “Anyways, he’s gonna pick you up. So, call him when you’re ready.” 

“At least the kid’s got good taste for animations. Thanks for getting him to give me a ride, although I know your intentions with this. See ya later” Minho answers and hangs up before Chan spends more and more time trying to get him to flirt with Jisung. 

After about 20 minutes, Minho’s ready. He’s got his best pair of jeans on and just a white t-shirt, because he doesn’t feel like going for a fancy look just to get drunk as fuck on Chan’s house. He looks at his clock and sees that it’s 18h, so he decides to text Jisung to tell he’s ready. 

from: minho

to: jisung

“hey it’s chan’s friend, minho. he said you’re giving me a ride, yeah? just wanted to let you know that i'm ready”

**from:** **jisung**

 **to:** **minho**

 **“oh** **hii** **,** **i'm** **jisung** **. uhm ok i** **'m** **not ready yet? but like,** **i'm** **getting ready right now, so** **i** **shouldn’t take too long.** **i'll** **text you when i leave home ok?”**

from:  minho

to: jisung

“sure, no problem. chan told me to arrive earlier, though, in like half an hour? just fyi”

**from:** **jisung**

 **to:** **minho**

 **“great,** **i** **had no idea. guess** **i'll** **have to shower, get dressed and pick you up in less than 30 minutes, yay”**

Minho couldn’t lie and say that the boy wasn’t at least funny. But he was really running against time and Minho was almost sure they were gonna get late. 

It’s ok, right? I mean... it was just a party. And not even a big one, just a few of their closest friends. Minho laid down on his bed and started watching animal compilations on youtube to try and not get stressed out over being late. He decided that it wasn’t worth it getting annoyed because of a small thing like this. 

* * *

It was when Minho started watching the 10th puppy/kitten compilation on youtube, that he couldn’t help it anymore. He looked at the time again and it was 18:50h. Not only was he late to help Chan with the party (obviously he’d be useless), but now he was also at risk to even get late to the party itself. He breathed in 5 times, like his old yoga instructor had taught him to (before he gave up on yoga because he had zero patience for that). But calming himself, apparently wasn’t an option anymore. 

That’s why he aggressively closed the youtube app and went to text Jisung again. 

from: minho 

to: jisung 

“did you forget to pick me up and you're enjoying the party already? or are you just really chill about being late to things?"

He sends the text and reads it one more time. It does look like he’s annoyed, but Jisung doesn’t really know him, so he might take it as just light teasing... Which Minho doesn’t know if it’s good or bad. 

**from** **:** **jisung**

 **to:** **minho**

 **“HOLY SHIT** **i** **lost track of** **time** **omg. ok** **i'm** **getting dressed as fast as lightning mcqueen, so i'll be at your house in 5 minutes”**

Jisung texts him back and Minho thinks about drinking some tea to try and calm down, because he’s definitely gonna smack this bitch Jisung when they meet. 

_“What the fuck? How can you lose track of time when you have a place to go to?”_ Minho talks to himself angrily. 

It’s 19h when Jisung takes his phone out of his pocket to text Minho and let him know that he’s waiting in front of the house to pick him up. He doesn’t really have to text, since Minho was already waiting outside with the hugest _bitch face_ humanly possible. So, the younger boy just honks and Minho looks at the car, seeing it’s the car that Chan told him that belonged to Jisung. 

_“This boy is gonna get a piece of my mind. Who does he think he is? Offering me a ride and then making me wait for an hour while he gets ready, like he’s the fucking Queen of England?"_ Minho thinks to himself while locking his door and walking towards Jisung’s car. 

Jisung is really really nervous, to say the least. He’s kind of had a crush on Minho for a while. Yeah the two boys never really talked personally? But whenever Jisung saw Minho around college, he’d have his heart racing. The older boy was just so _handsome._ And Jisungreally admired his talent as well, he even skipped some of his own classes to watch Minho dancing at college recitals and stuff. Jisung wasn’t a creep or a stalker, but he liked watching Minho dance, which is very reasonable. 

And Chan talked about Minho a lot. Which made Jisung even more curious and excited to meet him. The boy talked about Minho as if he was the coolest and funniest person in the world. He was also handsome, Jisung had said that already, so he was basically Jisung’s ideal tinder match. Well, if he had tinder of course... **Anyways**. Yep he had a crush on the famous “Lino/Lee Know”. 

Jisung got out of the car when he saw Minho getting closer, so he could greet the boy. Minho was already planning, in his mind, _the speech._ Yeah poor Jisung was gonna have to deal with him complaining the whole ride to Chan’s house. 

Until. 

Well... 

Until Minho looked up and finally saw Jisung standing in front of the car, his cheeks red (it could be because it was cold, but honestly, it was probably from being embarrassed). He was biting his lower lip, bouncing back and forth on his shoes like a little child and holding his hands tightly. 

He was the prettiest boy Minho had ever laid his eyes on. Starting from his beauty, Minho couldn’t believe there was a boy as beautiful as Jisung and they hadn’t met before. And also, his clothes? He was wearing sweatpants and a big hoodie, which made him look so so so soft that Minho wanted to cuddle him so hard. That also made sense to why he got dressed in, like, 3 minutes. 

His cheeks were so puffy that Minho had to physically contain himself to not poke them. Seriously, what was this boy? Why was Chan such a shitty cupid that he didn’t introduce them earlier? 

Well, all Minho’s bitchy comments about being late just vanished from his mind and he found himself dumbly staring at Jisung for long seconds before the younger boy cleared his throat. 

“Hi? Uhm I’m Jisung, I guess that’s pretty obvious by now. I’m sorry for making you wait so long, I really didn’t mean to get late” Jisung looks at Minho, but seeing the older’s eyes fixed on him, he chickens out and speaks while looking at his own shoes, because apparently they’re SO fucking interesting. 

“Can we get in the car?” Minho says suddenly and Jisung gets even more nervous. Yeah Minho’s angry now, congratulations Jisung. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just that it’s really cold now and I'd rather talk inside your car where it’s probably warmer” Minho continues, giggling, when he sees how sad Jisung looked. 

“Oh yeah yeah of course, c’mon let’s get in” 

Minho gets in the passenger’s seat while Jisung enters the car as well. It’s definitely a lot warmer. 

“It’s ok, by the way.” Minho says “Everyone gets late once in a while” 

“Not you” Jisung answers 

“What?” Minho laughs, startled. 

“I mean, Chan hyung told me that you’re very punctual and hate being late. He also told me that he was sure I was gonna get late and that you’d be mad at me. Which is why I'm so nervous right now”. Jisung speaks so fast that Minho actually takes a few seconds to understand everything. 

“I can’t say I wasn’t mad when I realized how late we were gonna be. But it’s ok, I'm not angry now. If anything, I should be thankful, since you’re giving me a ride and all that” 

“It’s seriously no big deal, when Chan hyung asked for someone to give you a ride, I agreed to it right on time” Jisung says and Minho can see in his face the exact moment that he realizes he shouldn’t have said it. 

Apparently Jisung is cute, shy and embarrassed. Which makes Minho even more excited and willing to tease him. 

“Oh, really now? And why did you agree so fast to give me a ride?” he asks with a smug smile on his face 

Jisung is obviously so nervous that he grabs the steering wheel to avoid his hands from shaking. 

“Uhm well... I just... It’s just that. I live really close, so it was easy to pick you up?” Jisung answers like he has no idea what he’s talking about 

"Is this a question or an affirmation?” Minho teases back once more 

“An affirmation. Yeah. We live close, that’s it” 

Minho laughs out loud, which makes Jisung lightly smile back 

“Why aren’t you mad?” he gets curious “You said that you were angry at first, but now you’re ok. You do realize we’re still late, right? So why are you suddenly ok about it?” 

“Because you’re cute”. Minho simply says. 

Jisung is honestly about to pass out. He’s gonna faint and they won’t ever get to that party. He swallows hard and his face is becoming a tomato from how red it is. 

“I guess we should get going. ” he answers when he realizes they still haven’t left Minho’s house 

“Oh someone’s in a rush. We can’t get late now, can we?” Minho is a bitch, he knows it. “If you’re gonna get all red and cute every time I tease you, then I really don’t give a shit about getting late, Jisungie". 

* * *

Finally, Minho decided he should quit teasing Jisung for a while, since the younger boy was the one driving and if he passed out, that’d be kinda bad. 

When they get to Chan’s house, Jisung says a quick “see you later” and just flies straight inside, not looking back at Minho even once. 

The older boy gets a bit startled. Did he tease Jisung more than he should? Did Jisung not like him? All he knew was that he’d have to find Jisung in the party later, to try and see for himself why the boy just ran away and left him alone. 

_“LEE KNOW, YOU’RE FINALLY HERE”_ Chan screams the moment he sees Minho get inside. 

As Minho said before, it wasn’t a big party. But there were colorful lights all around the house, music playing the loudest possible and empty beer bottles everywhere. 

Chan had spent his whole vacations in Australia, visiting his family and everything else. So, this “party” was just an excuse to invite his closest friends that he missed so much while he was away. Which means that the house had 9 people and Minho knew exactly 4 of them (now 5, including Jisung). Minho was friends with Chan since he could remember. Felix was also from Australia, that’s how he bonded with Chan and then became Minho’s friend as well. And Changbin was dating Felix, so as time passed by, the 4 boys became closer and closer. 

“You took so long to arrive! You’re so so late, Minho. I bet you’re reeeally annoyed now” Chan says to Minho when they approach each other. He says it with a teasing tone and winks at Minho, as if he knew the boy would be mad about it. 

“Nah I'm actually quite ok, hyung. Everybody gets late sometimes, it happens”. Minho says smiling and Chan’s face just goes **??**

“What? You’re not annoyed?” 

“Nope, I'm super ok. And I feel like drinking right now, so excuse me for a second”. 

Minho passes right through Chan’s confused face to go to the kitchen and grab a few drinks. He sees that everyone’s on Chan’s huge living room drinking, dancing and laughing, some of them already drunk. And Minho finds Jisung sitting on the couch next to 2 boys Minho hasn’t met yet. He’s talking to them so excitedly that it makes Minho want to join the conversation. 

Suddenly Jisung’s eyes look up and he meets Minho’s gaze. The younger boy goes red instantly and looks away, back to his friends, but doesn’t join the conversation again. He keeps looking at them like he’s doing it just to avoid Minho. 

Minho thinks that’s cute. Like, really cute. He just hopes that Jisung is shy because of his flirty comments instead of Jisung being actually uncomfortable around him. 

* * *

After a few hours of drinking together, meeting each other and just bonding over stupid stuff, the boys realized how fun the night’s been so far. 

It was a typical stupid drunks’ night: with drunk Changbin approaching Minho to ask for some help so he could get Felix to kiss him, Minho telling him that they were boyfriends so he could just ask for a kiss. Jeongin recording everyone that embarrassed themselves, so he could use the videos as blackmail when he’d want something to eat for free. Just honestly, Minho felt like they all had been friends for years. 

_“LET’S PLAY SOME GAMES”_ Hyunjin screams all of a sudden. 

Everyone was on Chan’s living room just lying down on the floor, sitting on each other’s laps and acting like crackheads. Jeongin was half asleep in Hyunjin’s shoulder (since he wasn’t drinking so he said he’d get tired) when the older screamed, which made him jump and everyone laugh. 

Chan laid on the floor resting his head against a pillow he randomly got from his bedroom in the middle of the party. Changbin and Felix were cuddling on the couch (as usual, they were always glued to each other). 

Jisung was still sitting in the middle of Seungmin and Hyunjin on the couch, while Minho sat in front of him on the floor, his eyes never leaving the younger boy. 

"I think we’re too wasted to play anything, hyung" Seungmin answers and makes a move to get up and leave the couch. 

When Seungmin gets up, Jisung sees Minho smile and act like he was gonna get up as well. That’s why Jisung panicks, because he knows when Seungmin left, Minho would steal his spot and sit next to him. And the thing is that Jisung wanted to keep distance from the older boy. He was too embarrassed and too shy to handle Minho’s forwardness and flirty comments. 

Yeah he had a crush on the boy, it was stupid to avoid him, but Jisung didn’t want to make a complete fool out of himself, ok? Thank you very much. 

Jisung pulls Seungmin back in the couch and when he sees a few boys look at him with confusion in their faces, he quickly says 

“Seungminie don’t go. I’m cold, let me hug you so I’ll get warmer”. Seungmin looks at Jisung like he doesn’t even know the boy, but sits and just answers 

“I was gonna get something to drink, but it might be a good idea not to” 

"You guys are really cool to hang out with, I wish Chan hyung had introduced us all before” Minho says, looking at Jisung. When he sees the boy look back at him, he winks. 

“Yeah you’re pretty nice too, Minho hyung. It was very nice meeting you” Jeongin says with his head still on Hyunjin’s shoulder and eyes kinda closed. 

“Cute” Minho says with a giggle, because Jeongin’s sleepiness makes him even more adorable. 

Jisung doesn’t realize his angry face until Chan laughs loudly and decides that everyone should see it 

“Aw Jisungie is getting jealous, look at his pouty lips” and that’s what it takes for Jisung’s face to heat up so much that you could burn yourself by touching him. 

Seungmin pinches his cheek while cooing. Ok he wasn’t hot enough to burn, but he was still very sheepish. 

“He has no reason to. I already told him that the reason I didn’t get mad for being late is because he’s really cute” Minho says simply, like it was the easiest thing in the fucking world. 

"Hmmm I see you both” Hyunjin says “Are we finally having a new couple in this friend group? Because honestly, Changbin hyung and Felix are too disgusting and I can’t stand Woochan anymore with all their married couple behavior” 

“Hey!” Felix protests suddenly “We’re not disgusting, stop hating love” 

“We don’t hate love, we hate you both” Seungmin joins Hyunjin 

“The reason we don’t have a new couple in the group is because both you and Hyunjin are too cowards to kiss, for fuck’s sake. You chickens” Changbin defends Felix with his best strategy: attacking Seungmin. 

The boys get silent for a while and Jisung couldn’t be more thankful that the topic moved on from him and Minho. Chan laughs out loud at Changbin’s statement, agreeing. And his laugh is so contagious that the boys start laughing as well. 

“Ok but let’s get back to Jisungie” Chan brings the topic back and Jisung wants to fucking murder him. 

But can we blame Chan, though? Everyone was curious to know Jisung’s opinion on Minho, since the older boy already made his interest very visible. 

“Yes please, let’s get back to Jisungie. I’m curious to know why he gets so red when I talk to him, but also doesn’t let me get closer” Minho says with a fake pout on his lips and a sad voice. 

Jisung wants to fucking grab his neck and kiss him, but also like. Grab his neck and suffocate him. Why was this boy so forward? Jisung absolutely couldn’t handle this. No way. 

When everyone turns their faces to look at Jisung, waiting for his explanation, he decides that he’s gonna go insane if he doesn’t get out of there. There’s no way he’s able to explain to everyone, including Minho himself, that he gets too nervous with all the attention Minho’s giving him. And that he’d just like the older boy to go easy on him, not overwhelm him like he’s doing. It sounds childish and like he’d be faking an excuse (which he wasn’t, by the way, it was 100% the truth), so he has no idea what to do. 

“Uhm. I have to-. I gotta-... I need to go charge my phone, be right back” that’s Jisung’s weak reply and then he’s bailing out of the couch and to one of Chan’s bedrooms as fast as he can, locking the door behind him because he knows someone was gonna go after him. 

* * *

_“_ _Jisungie_ _?”_

Bangchan knocks on the bedroom’s door and Jisung opens for him to get inside. 

“Hi hyung, sorry for running away like that” 

“It’s ok” Chan closes the door behind him and walks towards the bed to sit down with Jisung so they can talk better. “Care to tell me why you ran away, though?” 

“I was too overwhelmed, I guess. I mean, Minho hyung has been flirting with me all night and he’s really not subtle about it. He just goes for it, says stuff out loud for everyone to hear and I just get nervous” 

“But... Didn’t you tell me that you had a crush on him?” Chan is kinda confused “Why don’t you just flirt back? He’s made it pretty clear that he’s interested, that should be a good thing, right?” 

“Yeah it’s definitely good. It’s just that he’s too forward? We don’t know each other that well, so it’s not that he makes me uncomfortable, because he doesn’t, but I don’t feel like we’re close enough for me to be so loose around him” 

“Oh ok, I think I get what you mean. It’s hard for you to answer and flirt back because he makes you nervous” Chan guesses 

“Kind of, yep. I’m too embarrassed to just flirt back in front of everyone and stuff like that, you know?” 

“No problem, Jisungie, it’s ok. Want me to talk to him about it?” 

“I don’t see how you could do this without making me sound rude or something, so that’s ok. Just let it be” 

“Ok then, it’s up to you. But now let’s go back there, I guess half of the boys might be asleep right now and it kinda scares me to leave the other half by themselves” Chan jokes 

Jisung laughs, thankful that Chan is such a great friend for him. 

“Thanks, hyung. You’re the best” 

Both boys leave the bedroom and, when they get to the living room, everyone greets them again. It’s too late, though, so they decide that it’s about time they leave. Felix and Changbin drank too much and Chan orders them to stay as well, because he definitely wouldn’t let them drive like that. Hyunjin lives just a few blocks away from Chan’s house, so he didn’t drive to the party. He gets up from the couch and nudges Seungmin and Jeongin as well, for them to get up and go back to his house with him. The 3 boys were always together, so it made sense that they’d sleep together at Hyunjin’s house. 

When Chan realizes that Jisung would have to give Minho a ride again, he silently asks Jisung if everything’s ok. If Jisung acted like he didn’t really want to be close to the boy, Chan would give Minho a ride himself. 

But Jisung smiles at Chan and lightly nods, signaling that it’s ok. Minho, on the other hand, looks very very worried, looking like he felt bad about Jisung leaving the room earlier. 

They all give each other hugs and goodbyes, with promises to hang out more, and then go their own ways. 

Jisung approaches Minho and quietly calls him 

“Hey, let’s go?” 

“Oh Jisungie, you really don’t have to give me a ride again, I don’t wanna bother” Minho was red for the first time in the night, because of Jisung, and that made the younger boy kinda proud of himself 

“It’s no big deal, I told you that we live close, yeah?” 

Minho nods and agrees a bit shy. His mind full of regretful thoughts for making Jisung uncomfortable. 

They get in the car and the first couple of minutes on the ride are quiet. Jisung decides to turn on the radio to fill the silence, which turns out to be a great idea because one of his favorite songs start playing. It's “Stressed Out” by the band twenty-one pilots. Without realizing, Jisung starts singing lowly and Minho looks at him 

The younger’s voice was so beautiful. Soft, yet with a hint of power, like he could do whatever he wanted with it. Minho really gets lost listening to Jisung’s singing for some time, until the younger boy looks at him, probably feeling that he’s being stared. Minho quickly looks away, back to his window, feeling like shit that he got caught staring. 

“What?” Jisung asks him 

“Nothing” Minho answers quickly “It’s just that, uhm, I love this song”. It wasn’t a lie, Minho in fact loved that song, so there’s that. 

“Really?” Jisung seems excited “I’m a big fan of the band and I _really_ love this song, but it makes me kinda sad that it’s kind of the only song people think about when they’re mentioned” 

“Yeah same here. I love the band and this song might be on my list of favorites. But I do think people should listen to more of their music, they have really incredible lyrics and all”. 

Jisung looks at Minho and can’t help a smile. They boy was really nice when he wasn’t making Jisung completely embarrassed. And he couldn’t believe that they were both fans of “twenty one pilots”. 

“Which one is your favorite?” he asks 

“Oh that’s a tough question, Jisungie” Minho thinks about it “But I'd say maybe _Car Radio._ And yours?” 

“Shut up, seriously?” Jisung’s smile is just huge and Minho can’t contain his own smile “Mine too, holy shit.” 

“We do have some stuff in common, right?” Minho laughs “We should get to know each other better. I can’t believe I found someone who’s a fan of them as well” 

“Same here, I’m so excited now. We’re definitely gonna talk about their theories and songs one day” 

“Agreed” 

Jisung then turns the volume up so the song is blasting on the car. 

When they’re reaching Minho’s house, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out to see a new text from Changbin

**from:** **changbin**

 **to:** **minho**

 **“hey, you little shit.** **chan** **didn’t want to tell you.** **i** **guess** **jisung** **asked him not to, but he didn’t ask ME anything so here it goes: be fucking nice to the boy.** **jisung** **won’t like you if you’re this forward and** **stuff. he's not uncomfortable, but he’s too shy and he won’t flirt back”**

While Minho’s still reading, he receives a new text. This time it’s from Chan. 

from: chan

to: minho

“look, i told hyung not to text you but he’s a dick. anyways, yeah be nice to jisungie, he likes cute and soft things, not you being cocky. peace out, bro”

Minho breathes out in relief. Of course he’s still not happy about making Jisung awkard, BUT at least now he knows a few things... 

_First_ : he knows that Jisung isn’t uncomfortable, which would be terrible, he’s just shy. 

_Second_ : he also knows that the boy won’t flirt back because he’s nervous, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like Minho... 

Third: they’re both fans of the same band and Jisung seems happy about it, he even suggested they should talk about their songs together and everything, so it looks like he’d be ok to have Minho as a company. 

And all these things just mean that Minho will have to be less cocky and loud about his flirting. 

He could totally do this. 

* * *

When Jisung parks in front of Minho’s house, both boys don’t really know how to say goodbye. Should Minho just say “thanks” and leave? Should Jisung shake his hand or would it be awkward? After a really weird silence in the car, Minho’s conscience gets the best of him and he decides he should apologize. 

“I’m really sorry about today” he says simply, not really knowing what else to say 

“For what exactly, hyung?” Jisung answers, his voice as soft as possible and the older boy looks up at him 

“I think I made you uncomfortable when you should only have enjoyed the party with your friends. It’s just that Chan hyung has told me so much about you, he really wouldn’t shut up about how cool you are and how we should meet each other” 

“He did the same with me, talked a lot about you. But I’ve seen you around college a lot before” 

“Well he does think he’s an amazing cupid, for some reason” Minho thinks out loud and Jisung giggles “But I didn’t expect you to be like this” 

“Like what?” Jisung’s startled 

“So nice and cute? And adorable, really. And also we have some stuff in common, so I'd really like to get to know you better. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so forward all night, I should have spent more time talking to you because you’re obviously very cool” 

“Oh. I don’t really know what to say, but you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t make me uncomfortable, Lino” Minho smiles at Jisung’s teasing tone while calling him by his nickname “I’m just very shy. And I felt kinda overwhelmed, especially because I've kind of had, uhm-” Jisung stops talking suddenly 

What the hell? He was about to tell Minho about his crush, shut up Jisung oh my god. He coughed while silently scolding himself. 

“Anyways” he continued “What I mean is that you’re really nice too and I’d like to know you better, maybe even become friends. Don’t worry, I wasn’t uncomfortable, I'm just timid” 

Minho smiles at him and decides not to ask what Jisung was gonna say before he stopped, he wanted to give the boy some peace. 

“You promise?” 

“Yeah hyung, I promise” 

“Ok then let’s talk more? And find out more things we have in common” 

“I would love that” Jisung smiles back 

“Well I'm glad we’re good. I’m gonna get inside now because it’s too late already and you still have to get to your house” Minho says 

“It’s okay, whenever you need a ride again just call me. If you don’t get mad about being late, of course” Jisung teases him 

Minho debates on how to answer. He really doesn’t want to make Jisung embarrassed again now that they cleared things up. But he also wants Jisung to **know** that even though they want to become friends, Minho really thinks he’s cute and he’d love to kiss the younger boy. 

So before he can contain himself, he says 

“I told you already that you’re too cute to make me mad, Jisungie” 

Then Minho leans forward in Jisung’s direction to give him a light kiss on the cheek. Jisung seems, honestly, about to explode. That’s why Minho quickly says 

“Thanks again, good night Jisungie, text me when you get home so I won’t be worried” and leaves the car as fast as he can, not looking back. 

Jisung waits for Minho to get inside his house with a soft embarrassed smile on his face. His cheeks are burning up and he can’t help but love and hate Minho’s way of dealing with him. 

If they become friends, Jisung thinks that his cheeks are gonna melt at some point, because he gets red and hot every fucking time Minho looks at him. 

Good luck with the friendship, I guess. 

* * *

Jisung texts Minho when he gets home after the party and Minho texts back thanking for the ride again and wishing him a good night. But the next time Jisung really sees Minho is 2 days later, at college, as always. He’s walking around the cafeteria with Chan and when he looks at Jisung, he smiles big and waves. Jisung waves back and decides he shouldn’t join the boys because it’d be too awkward since Chan knew about his crush on Minho and then he’d probably keep making stupid comments. 

After waving back, Jisung turns around to go to his class and pretends not to listen Chan calling his name. He doesn’t have a class now, so it’d suck to stay in the empty room with nothing to do, but maybe it was better that way since he _definitely_ wasn’t prepared to deal with Minho **and** Chan at the same time. It was too much for his brain. 

But as the universe keeps on conspiring against Jisung, he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see Minho smiling at him. 

“Hey Jisungie, where are you going?” 

“Hi, uhm. I’m going to class?” 

“Chan hyung told me that you don’t have classes right now and that you should join us. He’ll pay you something to eat” Minho wiggles his eyebrows to show Jisung what an amazing proposition was in front of him. 

Jisung figures he doesn’t have another option now, since both boys are waiting for him. So, he smiles back and agrees, walking towards Chan hyung with Minho by his side. 

“Why were you running away?” Chan asks when Jisung reaches their table. Jisung sits next to Chan so he won’t be too uncomfortable next to Minho. And the older boy sits in front of him. 

“I wasn’t running away. I was just... Going to class so I could finish composing something. It’s quiet there, good to focus” Jisung answers. It’s obviously not the reason he ran away from them, but it’s still not a lie since he does have some stuff to finish. 

“Wow you’re a songwriter? That’s so awesome” Minho talks to him, his eyes big as if Jisung writing songs is the coolest thing in the world. 

“Yeah it’s for one of my classes. But I'm not that good, it’s nothing awesome” 

“Excuse me?!” Chan looks at him as if he just kicked his dog “Jisungie cut the bullshit. I’ve told you so many times how talented you are. Don’t listen to him, Minho, he’s the best writer I know” 

_“Please”_ Jisung scoffs “I wish I had your talent, hyung. Honestly” Jisung says back and looks down at his lap. He’s obviously zero confident about himself. 

Minho realizes that Jisung really goes too hard on himself and decides that, from that moment on, he’d try to help him enjoy his own self a little bit more. 

“Well I guess you’ll have to show me then?” he asks 

Jisung’s eyes go huge and he starts stuttering 

“W-why? You really d-don't want to s-see it, hyung” 

“I assure you I do. Let’s make a deal. I really think I’m kind of a shitty dancer, but Chan hyung disagrees thoroughly and he’d probably tell me the same thing he just told you. So, what about one day we meet up, then you’ll show me your talent and I’ll show you mine? Then we can see with our own eyes who sucks and who’s really fucking great.” 

When Minho proposes that, Jisung raises his eyes from his lap to look at the older boy. 

He was very very dumb deciding it’d be better if Minho sat in front of him instead of by his side. This way, he couldn’t look up without seeing the older boy’s gaze on him everytime. 

“Maybe one day, yeah. It’d be nice to see you dance, Chan hyung has complimented you a lot to me” 

“Aren’t you both cuties?” Chan says in a joking way, which makes both boys giggle “I like that idea too, maybe you’ll both finally accept that you got a lot of talent and I'll have some peace.” 

Minho and Jisung look at each other and roll their eyes at Chan’s complaint, which makes the older one laugh. 

“Ok Jisungie, Lino and I already ordered sandwiches so I ordered one for you as well, ok?” Chan looks at Jisung while speaking 

“No thanks, hyung. I’m not hungry” 

“Did you eat anything already?” Chan asks worried, already imagining the answer 

“Uhm, no. I just didn’t feel like eating so far, really not hungry today” Jisung answers and looks away from Chan 

“But Jisungie, it’s 16h already. You didn’t even have lunch?” Minho interferes, surprised that the younger boy spent nearly a whole day without food 

“I didn’t. It’s ok, I'm kind of on a diet right now?” Jisung says, a bit ashamed “To, like, get in shape. So yeah, not hungry.” 

“Jisung if you want to start a diet, you should see a doctor or something. I told you this already, it’s not healthy for you to just spend days without eating. I won’t let you do this again, it worries me” Chan says seriously, and Jisung looks up at his face 

“I don’t wanna have this conversation right now, hyung” 

“You really should eat something, Jisungie. There’s light food you can have to help your diet, but simply stop eating shouldn’t be an option, it’s too extreme” Minho interferes one more time 

Jisung looks at Minho thinking about what to say. He’s told Chan multiple times that he doesn’t feel good in his own body, that he’s trying to feel better some way. And the older boy always tells him that he shouldn’t feel bad, which, Jisung appreciates the effort to help, but... Telling him that he shouldn’t feel bad doesn’t really help him feel better. But Chan’s a great friendly, obviously not guilty about it and Jisung’s not complaining. 

But Minho doesn’t know about all the days he’s spent without food and passing out from how weak he was. Chan had the right to be worried, Jisung went through some heavy times. 

“Ok, I’ll try to eat something.” he answers to Minho and then turns to Chan “And I promise I’m not starting to act as extreme as I did in the past. I’m healthy, ok? I won’t do that again” 

Chan seems a bit more relieved to hear the sincerity in Jisung’s words. 

A waiter arrives with their sandwiches and Minho is quick to take Jisung’s plate and exchange with his. 

“Here, take my sandwich. I personally think you look absolutely beautiful like this, Jisungie . But if you’re not feeling good, then I'll help you. My sandwich is with sprouted bread. It’s full of grains and stuff. I don’t know much, but the waiter told me it had lower carb content? So it’s lighter and healthier. That’s why I asked this one” 

Jisung doesn’t really know how to answer. Obviously because: 

_1)_ Minho just said he is (and I quote) “absolutely beautiful”. So yeah, Jisung doesn’t even know if he heard that right or his brain is playing tricks on him. And 

_2)_ Minho didn’t really know Jisung for more than a week and he was already worrying about him, trying to help, offering his sandwich because he wanted Jisung to be healthy, but also wanted to support him. 

It might not be that deep for anyone else, but Jisung felt touched. 

“Thank you, Minho hyung. That’s really nice of you” he answers and gives Minho the biggest smile he could. 

Chan smiles too watching the boys. Minho could be good for Jisung and Chan’s happy about it. 

They all eat while joking lightly to brighten up the mood a little bit and then Chan gets his backpack and speaks as he gets up to leave: 

“Well guys, I have a class in 10 minutes, so I guess I’ll get going now.” 

“I’ll go too then, so I can write a bit before my next class” Jisung says 

“Great, I'll go with Chan hyung" Minho says “My class is close to his. Bye, Jisungie” he winks and waves at the younger boy and then leaves with Chan too their classes. 

Jisung thinks to himself that it wasn’t that terrible. He talked to Minho as if he didn’t have a huge crush on the boy, which was a victory for Jisung already. Maybe they could both become friends. 

* * *

On the way to class, Minho couldn’t stop talking to Chan about Jisung 

“I never heard his raps or read his compositions, but I can’t believe he thinks he’s bad, hyung” Minho talks to Chan in a revolting way “Honestly, he’s got no defects.” 

“Oh God. You are so whipped, Lino” Chan sighs 

“Of course I am. Did you look at him? He’s the cutest boy, so tiny. I can’t believe he doesn’t see it. And he’s also really cool, I found out we have some stuff in common” 

“Have you been talking since the party?” 

“Not really. I have his number and I meant to text him, but since I kinda made him a bit uncomfortable that day, I was too chicken to text for real. Like, I thought maybe it’d be better if I let him breathe a bit” 

“Aw that’s very considerate. You’re growing up, Lino. I’m proud” Chan mocks him 

“Fuck off, hyung” Minho laughs 

“But I guess you should talk to him. After all, he does have a crush on someone here at college, so if you take too long, it might be too late” 

“ _What_?! He has a crush on someone? Who?” Minho doesn’t know if his heart just stopped or if it’s beating so fast that he can’t feel it anymore. 

“I can’t tell you, sorry. But if you have a crush on him or want to become friends, I don’t know, then you shouldn’t waste time” Chan advises as if he didn’t just make Minho believe Jisung likes someone else 

“Oh Chan hyung, it’s on then. I’ll make this crush of him look like shit, I'll show you the real way to treat someone you like” Minho answers 

“Just don’t, like, do the same things you did at the party, yeah?” Chan asks, as a warning 

“No, never. I learned with it, now I know what he doesn’t like, so it won’t happen again. I’m not gonna flirt with him, I'm gonna show him how he should be treated”. 

Chan can’t help but feel proud at himself. Sorry Jisung, your shyness will have to wait, because Minho is going in for the kill. 

* * *

On this same day Jisung left his classes really late. It was a shitty monday and he decided to stay at college for a little longer so he could work on a few projects and not be overwhelmed by everything afterwards. 

Minho was intending on leaving with Jisung. Some days of the week their classes ended at the same time (and no, Minho did not ask Chan everything about Jisung and got the boy’s schedule on his phone, ok? He totally didn’t...). Anyways, he was going to just leave college with Jisung so they could talk a little or something and maybe Minho could show him that he’s a really nice guy. Annoying, but still nice. 

He waited at the front gates for about 30 minutes when he realized Jisung wasn’t coming. Maybe he left early? 

Jisung arrived home around 20h and he was feeling so exhausted that even taking a shower just used up his last 1% of battery. His day was so full of stuff that all he wanted was to get out of the shower, eat something and fall on the couch to watch stupid tv. 

After all this, when he finally laid down on the couch and turned on the tv, Jisung took his phone to see if there was anything new. **One new message.**

**from: minho**

**to: jisung**

**“hi jisungie, it’s Lino. did you leave college early today? i couldn’t find you after classes ended”**

Oh my God. Minho was looking for him? Why? Jisung was excited to see the older boy texted, but seeing that Minho searched for him got Jisung worried. Did he do something wrong? 

from: jisung 

to: minho 

“hey hyung, i actually left very late. i kind of just got home tbh"

Jisung puts his phone to the side, trying not to think negative stuff while Minho didn’t reply. Thank God he only had to wait a few seconds, it’s like Minho was waiting for Jisung’s text and replied as fast as he could. 

**from: minho**

**to: jisung**

**“wait, what? jisungie, it’s past 20h now. why did you stay there for so long?”**

from: jisung 

to: minho 

“i was working on some projects for all these classes i have. there's so many stuff that i decided to start early so i won’t forget anything” 

**from: minho**

**to: jisung**

**“oh i see. but you shouldn’t stay there until it’s late like that. did you have something to eat? aren't you tired? go get some sleep, kid ;)"**

The winky face after teasing Jisung with calling him a “kid” made they boy smile unconsciously. Minho had this way of being cute while teasing Jisung and the younger boy was still learning to deal with it. 

from: jisung 

to: minho 

“thanks for your concern, hyung, but i'm ok. just took a shower and had dinner, i'm heading to bed in a couple minutes. i wish i didn’t have to stay at stupid college for so long :( "

**from: minho**

**to: jisung**

**“and you don’t have to. just text me when you’re too busy or overwhelmed with it. i know i'm not attending the same classes and we have different degrees, obviously, but i can try to help if you need”**

Was the older boy really offering Jisung to spend his free time helping with irritating projects and presentations? Jisung’s cheeks got red thinking about how careful Minho was acting. Telling him to go rest, asking if he was eating like he should, offering to help... 

Jisung actually has to drop his phone on his lap for a few minutes to calm his breathing. He wondered if Minho knew how cute he was... Jisung doubted, Minho didn’t look like the type to enjoy being called that. 

When Jisung got his phone back again, he saw that Minho had texted him 3 more times 

**from: minho**

**to: jisung**

**“did you fall asleep?”**

And then another text 

**from: minho**

**to: jisung**

**“that was a dumb question. it's not like you’ll answer with a ‘yeah im sleeping now’ ugh im an idiot”**

Jisung genuinely laughed at this second text. Minho’s sense of humor was always on point 

**from: minho**

**to: jisung**

**“well if you’re asleep then i hope you’re sleeping softly. sweet dreams, jisungie. and don’t overwork yourself :( ”**

from: jisung 

to: minho 

“i’m not asleep yet, hyung , thanks for making me laugh, you’re funny. and also thanks for offering to help and for caring about me. i don’t wanna bother, but i’ll talk to you if i need something, ok? i'm gonna sleep now, go sleep you too. sweet dreams, hyungie" 

Jisung sends the text, still thinking if he should’ve included more happy faces or stuff. Gosh, he really felt awkward like this. But happy as well. Mostly happy. So it was ok. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY
> 
> SO, i decided to post more than 1 long chapter (it was supposed to be a big ass oneshot) and turn this into a fanfic with more chapters (duh obviously). 
> 
> Also: comment if you like or have any ideas
> 
> thank uuu, lots of love


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho starts his plan to make Jisung like him (and like himself as well)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters now are probably gonna be a little shorter than the first one, but it's just so I won't take too long to update, ok?

On Tuesday Minho woke up 1 hour earlier than he should. Morning classes always suck, but waking up even before the time you’re supposed to, sucks even more. When he looks at the clock and sees that he could sleep for, at least, 40 more minutes, Minho closes his eyes and unites all his forces to fall asleep again. 

_“Sleep, you fucking moron”_ he threatens himself. 

Is he to blame, though? Waking up is complete bullshit, Minho thinks there should be a law to forbid people from having to wake up at specific times of the day. People should be free to sleep as long as they want. 

Anyways, **back to focus.**

Minho got out of bed and decided to get ready for college so he could be as lazy as he wanted and still arrive on time. He grabbed his phone and went to the bathroom for a morning shower. Minho’s just a normal human being so, yes, he takes his phone to the bathroom because what’s the fun in taking a shower without playing music as well? Exactly. No fun. 

When his playlist randomly starts playing _“Car radio”_ by _twenty one pilots_ , Minho considers changing the song, because even though it’s his favorite, he just woke up and it’s not such a happy song to start your day listening to. It’s very deep. But when he moves his wet arm out of the shower and wets the whole floor to go change the music, he remembers Jisung. 

And then he ends up listening to a whole twenty one pilots CD while showering. 

He’s weak, ok? Jisung has Minho in the palm of his hand. 

After leaving the shower, dressing up and eating breakfast, Minho is ready to go to college, but it’s still too early. He’s got at least 20 minutes to chill at home, so he starts thinking about his plan to make Jisung like him and forget his stupid crush. 

Minho likes to call it **“The Plan”**. Yeah obviously no creativity, but he’s trying to think of new names ok? He’s trying. 

The first thing Minho decided to do was write a little note and put it on Jisung’s locker. Which is very cheesy, but better than Minho’s original idea (to make a big poster saying _“JISUNG YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL”_ ). He went with his second option, of course. 

Chan told Minho that Jisung was also obsessed with Avatar: the last airbender. So, Minho considered writing in the note something like _“we’d be a cuter couple than_ _Aang and Katara_ _”_ , but maybe it would be too forward. He’d save these for later. 

In the end, the note turned out to be quite simple, he just wrote 

**“to: Jisung**

**hope you have the best day**

**remember: you’re beautiful”**

When Minho arrives college, his first obstacle is to actually find Jisung’s locker. He remembers it’s close to the bathroom, but not exactly which one it is. 

After minutes of thinking, Minho finally remembers the right one. He walks there as fast as he can, looking at all places to see if Jisung was close, and then slides the paper inside the locker. 

Mission accomplished.

He wanted to make Jisung like him for who he is, but also didn’t want the boy to get embarrassed or shy again, like in the party when they met. So Minho’s notes were going to be anonymous for a little while and he’d work on Jisung personally taking care of him the best way he could. 

With a smug smile on his face, Minho walked away from the lockers and stood close to a little plant vase, hiding with eagerness taking over him as he waited for Jisung’s reaction. He saw Jisung approaching after a couple of minutes and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. 

Jisung opened the locker, took a few books, closed the locker and left. And Minho just stood there with a huge **?** on his face. 

What happened? Did Jisung ignore the note? Did he even see it? 

Minho wheezes, disappointed, and leaves his hiding place to go to class 

* * *

After 20 minutes of clicking his pen non-stop, tapping his feet on the floor and wanting to bite his nails from nervousness, Minho decides to text Chan so the older boy could calm him down.

from: minho 

to: chan 

“hyung, i'm nervous wtf fksdjfd” 

**from: chan**

**to: minho**

**“why? what happened? are you okay?”**

from: minho 

to: chan 

“well, i wrote a cute note and put it inside jisung’s locker, right? with just a little message to try and make his day better, but then he opened his locker, closed it and left. he didn’t have any reactions” 

**from: chan**

**to: minho**

**“oh that was a bold move, congrats Lino. did he read the note, though?”**

from: minho 

to: chan 

“i don’t know. i didn’t see the paper in his hands, but there’s no way he didn’t see it, it was a blue paper. do you think maybe he saw but didn’t like it?” 

**from: chan**

**to: minho**

**“yo chill. i know jisungie and the chances of him not liking it are less than zero. relax, i'll try to find a way to indirectly ask him about it”**

from: minho 

to: chan 

“thanks hyung, you’re my savior. but don’t make it too obvious, though” 

* * *

Jisung’s morning classes end and he’s having kind of a normal day. It’s a lot better than the day before, cause at least he’s not tired to the point of wanting to lay down in the middle of the cafeteria. 

Chan had texted him to have lunch together at his house and said he invited Minho as well. Now that Minho and Jisung were getting closer, Chan was enjoying the chance to spend more time with 2 of his favorite people in the world. 

Since none of the other boys of the group attended the same college, Chan couldn’t invite them to lunch since it’d be too far away. But him, Jisung and Minho had no classes in the afternoon, so they could go to Chan’s house, have a great lunch and then rest a bit. 

Jisung was leaving his class to meet the older boys when a guy he studied with tapped his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Hi, you’re Jisung, right?” 

“Yeah it’s me. Why?” 

“My locker is close to yours and I just found this inside it. It’s a little note and it has your name on it, so I'm thinking the person meant to put it in your locker and got kinda confused” 

The guy is holding a blue piece of paper and Jisung reaches out to take it. 

“Oh thank you so much. Sorry for the inconvenience” 

_“No problem, if I find something else, I'll give it to you”_

They boy leaves and Jisung opens the paper to read what’s inside 

**"to: Jisung**

**hope you have the best day**

**remember: you’re beautiful”**

His eyes bulge out when he sees the message. That was one of the cutest things he’s ever received. Did he have a secret admirer now? 

Jisung’s cheeks were as blue as the paper, from how pale he got. Does that make sense? No, it doesn’t. But the focus here is that Jisung just froze. Who did this? Who wrote him a thoughtful note and left it for him? I mean, left it for his _classmate_ , actually... But yeah, for him. 

When Jisung realizes that it was true and someone really took their time to try and make him happier, he can’t contain the huge smile on his face. Just, seriously huge. Like, the brightness of his teeth could even blind you. 

He walked his way to meet Chan hyung faster than before, excited to show him what happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters now are probably gonna be a little shorter than the first one, but it's just so I won't take too long to update, ok? 
> 
> Are you liking it so far?? Please comment and talk to me, i'd love to know what's good


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung finally sees Minho and Chan talking close to the college’s exit. Minho seems kinda sad, at Jisung’s eyes. He’s talking to Chan about something Jisung has no idea, but he’s looking down with a pout on his lips. 

Jisung just starts thinking. I mean... He’s Han Jisung, right? He’s a powerful boy that won’t bow down to anyone. No one’s the boss of him. Gay power and all that. 

But looking at Minho pouting, Jisung has a feeling that if the boy asked him to, I don’t know, turn the college’s swimming pool into jelly, Jisung would run to the market to buy what he needed. Honestly, if you disagree, you just never saw Minho pouting. 

Jisung wants to pinch his cheeks and kiss those pouty baby lips and- Oh ok they’re looking at Jisung now. “Breathe in, breathe out, don’t be a creep.” he thinks to himself. That’s his motto. 

“Finally, the queen has arrived. You really love being late, don’t you?” Chan teases him, but he’s too stuck on Minho to answer. 

Minho looks at him too, wondering why Jisung’s staring. 

“Is there something on my face?” Minho asks 

Jisung could’ve been brave and said “yes, there’s beauty on your face” or something like that. But who’d he be lying to? He’s a chicken. And a pretty good one. So, he goes with the safe, cowardly answer: 

“No, sorry. It’s just that you looked kinda sad.” 

Minho gives him a light smile at that, surprised that the younger boy even noticed. 

“It’s ok, no big deal.” Minho answers and finally sees the blue piece of paper on Jisung’s hand. 

_Oh my God. Don’t panic._

_Don’t you dare fucking panic right now, you bitch. You’re Lee Minho, you can deal with any situation._

That’s what happens inside Minho’s head in the 5 seconds he stares at Jisung’s face with an awkward smile that makes him look like he’s holding in a fart. 

As a few clever penguins once said: “just smile and wave”. Minho liked that life philosophy. 

“What’s that on your hand?” Chan asks and it makes Jisung move his eyes away from Minho, who is suddenly able to breathe again. Thank God for creating Chan. 

“Oh yes! I almost forgot. You guys won’t believe it” Jisung starts with a silly smile on his face “Someone wrote me a note. Like, it’s short and simple, but really cute. Look at it” 

Jisung gives it to Chan and Minho so they can look. 

“That’s so cool, Jisungie. He said you’re beautiful, I'm emotional” Chan says 

“Yeah what a great note to receive, did it brighten your morning at least a little bit?” Minho asks, hopeful 

“Not really” 

Jisung’s answer makes both Minho and Chan look at him as if he’s an alien. 

“Why? You didn’t like it?” Minho asks, his hands almost shaking. He’s such a weak guy. 

“NO! I loved it, I had kind of a boring morning, so it definitely made me happier right now. And very curious too. But the thing is that I just found it. Whoever did this was supposed to put the note in my locker, but ended up putting in the wrong one, so I got it just a few minutes ago.” 

“No way” Chan says, trying to contain his laugh 

“Yeah! And I only found it because it had my name on it, so the real owner of the locker gave it to me” 

Chan starts proper cackling now, he can’t contain his laughs. Minho is just too stupid. 

“It looks like your secret admirer is cute, but very dumb, Jisungie" he says still laughing “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. But I'm really glad that someone likes you” 

"I just wish I knew who it was” Jisung pouts 

“To be honest, Jisungie, I feel like I’ve seen this handwritting before” Chan says out of a sudden. 

Minho chokes on his own saliva and the other boys look at him. Jisung looks like he’s worried, Chan looks like a fucking bitch. Minho wants to kill him. 

"Are you ok, hyung?” Jisung asks 

“Yeah yeah” he answers after he’s calmed down “I’ll survive." 

“Anyways, if I remember where I've seen this handwriting, I'll tell you, Sungie" Chan says and Jisung asks him to please try hard to remember. 

Then the 3 boys start walking their way to Chan’s house to have lunch. 

Maybe, if Minho’s lucky, they’ll let him cook. So he can put poison on Chan’s food. 

* * *

On the way to Chan’s house the 3 boys talk a lot. They talk about their friend group, about shitty teachers they have and even about their likes and dislikes. 

“Well Chan hyung, I’m sorry, but One Direction was THE shit. I still miss them, so you can be a hater alone” Minho says. 

“But I just said that-” Chan tries 

“No, I'm with Minho hyung on this one. It was such a rude comment, you didn’t have to say that” Jisung also attacks Chan 

“I just said they’re not coming back together, holy shit. You guys are too dramatic, you know that’s the truth” Chan answers 

Minho and Jisung share a look of sadness. 

“Yeah but you didn’t have to say it out loud, ok?” Jisung explains 

“It really hurt my feelings. I don’t go around telling you that the emo bands you like will break up, do I?” says Minho while pretending to cry 

“Ok ok I’m sorry” Chan raises his hands up as an apology 

They’ve been all teasing each other and joking around since they got together after the classes ended. At the moment, they were leaving the supermarket next to Chan’s house with their hands full of bags with what they needed/wanted for lunch (basically just a few things that Chan took, which were really necessary for lunch, and then a bunch of stuff Minho and Jisung just threw inside the basket and begged Chan to buy). 

Minho notices that Jisung’s been quite loose around him now, like he’s finally feeling closer to the older boy and opening up a bit. That makes Minho happy. 

Jisung notices that Minho’s been trying to get closer to him and it’s so natural that it ends up happening. The boy was too damn funny and comfortable to be around, Jisung really enjoys his company. 

* * *

Chan cooked lunch for the trio (he wasn’t dumb, he wouldn’t let Minho get too close to those big knives on his kitchen. Chan enjoyed being alive, thank you very much), they all sat down on his living room to watch a movie or something while eating. If you’re wondering, they were having hamburgers (because they like it). 

After a while of watching some tv show none of them knew before, Minho looked over at Jisung and saw that he had barely touched his burger. Chan was laying down on the floor and his burger was gone, he ate it so fast that Minho didn’t even see it. 

Minho wished there was a way to make Jisung eat his burger without mentioning that he had to be healthy and stuff, because that probably would only make things worse. 

“Hey, Sungie” Minho calls and Jisung looks over at him “Wanna see who eats faster? Our burgers are kind of the same size, so it should be a fair fight” 

Jisung just stares at him before he starts laughing 

“Your brain is amazing, hyung. I don’t know how you suddenly come up with this stuff. But ok, I guess. What are we betting?” Jisung answers still smiling 

“The loser does the dishes?” 

“That’s a good one. Chan hyung, can you count to 3?” Jisung asks 

“Of course I can, I'm not a child” Chan answers and the boys laugh loudly 

“I know you can, you dumbass. I’m asking you to count to 3 right now so we can start eating” 

“Fine” 

Jisung ends up losing and realizes one more thing about Minho: he’s a terrible winner. 

“Poor Jisungie will have to do the dishes, aw” Minho mocks him, making a fake sad face “What were you thinking when you accepted the challenge against this master right here?” he says, pointing to himself. Yeah, he is the master. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, but with a fond smile on his face. 

“I’ll let you break one of my plates on his head, Jisungie. Go ahead” Chan offers 

“Thanks, hyung. You’re a great hyung, you know that?” 

“Are you implying that I'm a bad hyung?!” Minho asks, laughing at the way Jisung talked to Chan, clearly meaning that he was good and Minho was bad 

“I didn’t say anything. You’re the one who said it” 

“I think Chan hyung spoils you too much” Minho jokes and gets up to go to the kitchen. 

“No, I don’t. He’s a baby and has to be taken care of, shut up Lino” Chan jokes back 

“Where are you going?” Jisung asks when he sees Minho going to the kitchen 

“Gonna go do the dishes” 

“What? Why? You won, I have to do it” 

Jisung gets up and goes to the kitchen as well to stop Minho. 

“It’s ok, Jisungie. I’ll be a good hyung and do the dishes for you, ok?” 

“Hey, I was joking” 

“I know that. But I still wanna do it, go watch tv with Chan hyung” 

Minho grabs a sponge and Jisung takes it from his hand 

“No. I have to do it, it’s not fair to you” 

“Ok then you’ll wash and I'll dry. Is that good?” Minho offers 

Jisung thinks for a bit. He knows Minho’s too stubborn. So, he either takes this option or ends up back at the living room while Minho does all the work. 

“Fine. But just for the record, you really are a good hyung” 

“Thank you, Jisungie. I like taking care of you” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are smaller in comparison to the first one, but I think that's better because I update faster. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys would rather have bigger chapters, but with slow updates. And comment if you're enjoying it so far, pleaseeee. Love you all


	4. Chapter 4

A few days go by and Minho hasn’t done anything crazy new to Jisung. The little note that he put on the boy’s locker a week ago was the only great idea he had. After that, he only left 3 more notes on Jisung’s locker with compliments like _“you’re beautiful”_ or _“you make my day brighter”_. He realized that he had to get closer to Jisung so he could know the boy better and then find out what kind of things he enjoyed. 

Chan, obviously, was no help. He knew everything about Jisung since they’ve known each other for a long while, but he also decided that Minho should suffer. So, he wasn’t giving the boy any details or secret information. That’s one of the reasons why Minho saw himself spending more and more time with Jisung. 

Today Minho was walking to college thinking about how he spent the last week hanging out with the boy and getting to know him better. By now, Minho knew a few stuff about him and was deciding how he should use it as Jisung’s secret admirer. 

Minho knew that Jisung loved watching horror movies, but he’d scream and jump at every little thing that appeared on the tv, so he couldn’t watch them alone. Minho knew that he was the cutest in the mornings, snuggling on his sheets when Minho nudged him to wake up. The 3 boys (Jisung, Minho and Chan, of course) had a few sleepovers, that’s why Minho knew, ok? Chill. 

Minho knew that Jisung loved sunflowers (he even started calling Jisung “sunflower” just yesterday), dark chocolate and light music playing as a background when he had to study or concentrate on something. Minho knew that Jisung and him were really good friends already. 

That is actually a lot of knowledge, that’s why he’s waking to college decided and ready for a new surprise. Now he had a couple ideas and he was going to give Jisung more than a note today. Suddenly, he heard someone call his name. 

_“Minho_ _hyung_ _!”_

He turned around and found Jisung running towards him. His backpack was falling from his arms and his tiny tiny legs were the cutest while he ran. Minho got to the point where someone’s legs were adorable to him. Maybe he should see a doctor, he’s definitely going crazy. 

“Jisungie? Hey, sunflower, are you going to college?” he asks when the boy finally reaches him. 

The younger boy gets closer and hugs Minho tightly, then walks away so he can fix his backpack and smile at his hyung. 

“Yeah I live right there.” Jisung answers and points to his building, which is just a few blocks away from Minho’s 

“You really live close to my house, then. You told me that when you gave me a ride to Chan hyung’s party, but I thought it was bullshit” Minho says and laughs 

“Why?” Jisung asks “C’mon we have to get to class, can’t get late.” he teases Minho while they start walking again. 

“I thought you just wanted to give me a ride. I don’t know why, back at the time we haven’t even officially met, so there was no reason for me to think that. But yeah I did” Minho answers 

“Well, I really do live close. But Chan hyung had told me so much about you that I also really wanted to meet you. Then I thought that giving a ride would be nice too” 

Minho blushes. Ok, in a certain type of way, Jisung really offered him a ride to that party because he wanted to meet him. That’s a win for Minho, he doesn’t even care. 

“It was very nice of you, Sungie. But I'm confused now. If we live so close, how come I never see you when I go to college? We both go walking, we should walk together, right?” Minho suggests 

“I guess I probably leave my house too late for you. I don’t care much about being late, so you probably go to college a lot earlier than I do.” 

“Oh, that sucks. Let’s start going together from now on. It’s a boring walk and having your company would really make me start my day happier, Sunflower” 

Minho didn’t even realize he was saying what he said until he’s said it already. 

And he gets really embarrassed... Until he looks at Jisung, walking by his side, and finds the younger boy looking down at his feet with a little smile on his lips. He thinks that, definitely, embarrassing himself was worth it if Jisung would smile like that. 

“But what if you get late because of me, hyung?” 

“I don’t really care. We can determine the time and then meet each other in my building. I really don’t mind being a little late sometimes if it’s because we’re spending time together.” 

“Stop, hyung, you’re making me blush” Jisung says and his cheeks really are red “But you don’t have to be late. Look, I probably leave too late and you probably leave too early. We can meet in your building sometime between these 2 extremes” 

“That’s a genius idea, Sungie” Minho smiles at him. “Hey, give me your backpack” 

“My backpack? Why? Do you want to put something inside it?” 

“No, just wanna see it real quick” 

Jisung thinks it’s weird that Minho suddenly demanded him to give his backpack, but he does. Minho reaches over to take it and then keeps holding it with his right hand. 

“You’re just holding it?” Jisung asks with a confused frown on his face 

“You’re really cute when you’re confused. Look like a lost puppy” Minho giggles “I’m carrying it for you. It looked kinda heavy” 

“Hey, I'm a strong boy!” Jisung complains, but with a huge smile on his face just to show that he’s joking 

“Yeah look at those muscles. You should be carrying me, then” Minho answers, full of sarcasm 

“Ha ha, very funny. You’re not _that_ stronger ok?” 

“Excuse me?” Minho looks at Jisung and raises his eyebrows in a challenging manner 

“Look at your body and mine. You’re not that much bigger than me, hyung. You might be strong, but you sure don’t look like it”. 

At Jisung’s explanation, Minho suddenly stops walking. He drops both his and Jisung’s backpacks on the floor and turns to the younger boy, who stands still beside him with a frown on his face. 

“What? Hey, I was just joking, hyung ” Jisung mistakes the look on Minho’s face, he thinks the older boy seems annoyed. “You’re probably very stron -” 

Jisung’s words get cut off by Minho attacking him. He grabs Jisung’s waist all of a sudden and throws the boy over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes. Jisung’s face meets Minho’s back and his legs keep dangling from his shoulders. Minho holds him with one arm by the back of his knees. 

The way Jisung almost screams from the shock and his laugh when he finally realizes what Minho just did, just makes all this worth it to the older boy. Jisung’s laugh is so free and authentic that Minho feels like his heart is gonna melt from how warm it is. 

“What are you doing, you crazy?!” Jisung half screams, still laughing his lungs out “Let me go, hyung" 

“Nope. Admit that I’m stronger than you” Minho forces him 

“I never said you weren’t. Are you insane?!” Jisung tries to use his hands to push on Minho’s back and get up, but fails. 

“If I were you, I'd admit quick. Because I can probably drop you if I want to...” Minho threatens him 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me” 

Both boys don’t seem to care that there’s a few people passing by and looking at them as if they’re doing drugs. 

“Ok ok, you’re stronger than me, Minho hyung” Jisung says, feeling defeated 

“That’s great, thanks for your honesty, my dear Jisungie” Minho answers and puts the boy back on the floor only to be greeted by a strong slap on his arm. 

“Ouch! Don’t slap me, I’ll pick you up again” Minho laughs 

Jisung’s face is completely red since his head was upside down, but he doesn’t give a damn. Him and Minho look at each other and both boys start laughing so hard that they almost pee themselves. 

After a few minutes of trying to contain themselves, the boys finally calm down. 

“Your face when I slapped your arm was to die for, hyung. I should’ve recorded it. Looked like you were really shocked” Jisung says, containing himself to not start laughing again. 

“I wasn’t expecting to be beaten up, ok?” Minho smiles and takes both their backpacks from the floor “Anyways, what matters is that I’m stronger since even you admitted this yourself. Which means, I’m taking both backpacks and you can’t complain” 

They start walking again, seeing their university already, pretty close to arriving. 

“For your information, I wasn’t gonna complain” 

“Who are you lying to? You always complain when I do cool things for you, sunflower” 

“That’s not true” Jisung says, but looks away from Minho, feeling kinda embarrassed for some reason 

“Yeah it is. You didn’t want me to do the dishes for you in Chan’s house last week. You didn’t want me to share my lunch with you that day you forgot yours at home and had no money. You also didn’t want me to leave in the middle of my class for a couple minutes just so I could help you carry some heavy books to your locker” 

“Well, even if I complained, you did all of these things anyways” Jisung looks at Minho with his eyebrows raised 

“You even complained when I started calling you ‘sunflower’. But I bet you love it” Minho raises his eyebrows too and looks back at Jisung 

“And what if I do?” Jisung smiles 

"Then I’ll call you that more often. Looks like we’re in your classroom now, sunflower.” Minho smiles and hands Jisung his backpack 

Jisung looks up and sees that they’re in fact there. He realized they were at the university already, but since his conversation with Minho was flowing and the boy kept walking as if he had to go somewhere, Jisung didn’t really pay attention. 

“And now you took me to my class even though it will make you arrive late for yours” Jisung complains again and takes his backpack from Minho’s hand 

“I won’t get late. I’m just probably not gonna arrive 10 minutes earlier like I always do. You’re such a bad influence on me, Jisungie” Minho jokes and makes a dramatic face 

“Shut up, hyung” the boy laughs “Why do you always do these things?” 

“That’s because I like taking care of you, Jisungie” Minho says and kisses the top of the boy’s head “Now have a good class and text me if you’re dying from boredom.” 

After that, Minho leaves to his own class and Jisung takes a seat, not knowing how to pay attention to his teacher when his heart is beating so fast on his chest that the sound is the only thing he can hear. 

* * *

Minho’s motto in life was _“go big or go home”._ That’s why he decided to compensate Jisung for that shitty week with simple notes and now gave him 2 all at once. 

He had bought a little chocolate that he knew Jisung loved. He’s seen the boy eat it too many times to have doubts about it. It was kinda small, but the package was blue, just like the paper from Minho’s first note to the boy. 

One of the few informations Minho got from Chan was that Jisung’s favorite color was blue, which is why he decided to make everything freaking blue. If he bought Jisung a car, it would be blue. He doesn’t make the rules, that’s just how things work. 

Anyways, Minho bought the chocolate and attached another note to it. 

A few days ago, when he was having lunch with Jisung and Chan, the younger boy told them he was feeling a bit weird in his clothes. He was wearing a big blue hoodie, which gave him sweater paws and made Minho want to squish him. 

He told the older boys that the hoodie was too big and it looked like he was big as well, so he was going to take it off. That’s when Minho grabbed his hands and held them while looking at the boy 

“You look beautiful, Sungie. Absolutely cute, to be honest. Don’t take it off, blue fits you so well” 

With that, Jisung proceeds to blush, smile and thank the boy with a low voice, too embarrassed to speak out loud. 

That’s why, when Minho thought of a note to attach to the chocolate he bought, he wrote about that day. In a way that wouldn’t expose him and he’d still be anonymous, but anyways... 

**To:** **Jisung**

**The chocolate is blue, just like the notes i write you. I hope this makes you as happy as i was when** **i** **saw you in that blue hoodie.**

 **Blue is your color and it fits you so good that it might be my favorite color as well.**

Yep that was smooth. Minho was becoming a professional at this secret admirer thing. When he took Jisung’s backpack on their way to college, he took the opportunity to shove the chocolate and the note inside as fast as he could. Jisung was oblivious to it, poor boy. 

When Minho got to his class, though, he was shaking. What a dumb thing to do? Like, what if Jisung found the chocolate and the notes when he opened the backpack and realized that the only person to get close to it was Minho? 

Minho is a dumbass. 

to: chan

from: minho

“i think jisung might find out i'm his secret admirer. i put the note and chocolate in his backpack before we even arrived college, holy shit”

**from: chan**

**to: minho**

**“you’re a dumbass”**

Well thanks Sherlock. Minho spent his whole class tapping his foot on the floor, until the girl sitting next to him asked him to please stop or she’d kick him. Education is beautiful. 

Jisung, on the other hand, sat down on his class for a few minutes without opening his backpack, just resting his head on the table in front of him and thinking about how he used to have a little crush on Minho, but now... Now his crush got so huge that he really liked the boy. 

Liked _liked_ _._ To the point where Jisung wanted to hold his hand while walking together to class and spend all day kissing his cheeks (or maybe his lips, Jisung would probably take turns between them). 

After freaking out on the inside and looking like a normal person on the outside, he decides it would be better to try and focus on something else, so he opens his backpack to take a notebook or something and maybe pay attention to his class. 

Then Jisung finds the chocolate and the little note attached to it. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Jisung sees the note, his heart starts beating faster on his chest, but it’s when he looks at the chocolate attached to it that he smiles. He absolutely _loves_ this chocolate, how did this person know that? After a couple minutes smiling and reading the little note over and over again, a thought occurs to him. 

How did the chocolate and the note end up on his backpack? He had just arrived college and his backpack was always close to him, never leaving his side. When did anyone have the opportunity to even get close to it? The only person that could have a way to put those things there was... 

Oh God, _Minho_? 

**Lee Minho??**

No, no. Jisung’s going insane. There’s no way in the world that Minho was his secret admirer. Right? I mean, the older boy was just amazing. What would he see on Jisung? 

No, definitely not Minho. 

But who, then? Jisung looks around in his class and sees that the boy sitting next to him was the same boy whose locker was close to his. The boy that gave Jisung the note that someone supposedly put on his locker by mistake. 

Jisung’s eyes bulged out at this realization. Of course. Everything made sense now. “Someone put this in my locker” my ass. The boy probably just faked it to give the note to Jisung himself. And since he was so out this world for about 10 minutes, just thinking about Lee Minho, the boy could’ve easily stretched his arm to reach the backpack and then smoothly put the little gifts inside. 

What a Sherlock Holmes that Jisung is. He’s got it all figured out. 

“Jisung? Are you okay?” they boy notices Jisung staring at him with his mouth a bit opened and eyes huge 

“Oh yeah yeah. Everything’s peachy. Sorry” he answers back. 

The boy smiles, nods, and turns back to class. 

_You dumbass. I got you now, boy."_ Jisung thinks to himself knowing that he’s now 99% sure this boy is behind everything. 

* * *

Minho left his class 10 minutes before he was supposed to, not even bothering to give his teacher a fake reason or anything. He wasn’t ready for Jisung to find out about the secret admirer’s real identity. 

So, he was shaking in nervousness while waiting outside Chan’s class. The older boy told him he’d leave a bit earlier too, so they could talk before meeting Jisung and then come up with possible ideas of what Minho should do. 

Minho was actually kinda decided on his next actions. 

He was going to move to another country, change his name and never speak to Jisung again. That would solve his problem of being fucking ashamed in front of the boy. And it would also help the fact that Jisung wouldn’t have to keep on spending his time with Minho close to him, because that would be awkward, since Jisung already had a crush on someone else (according to Bangchan). 

When Chan stepped his foot out of his class, Minho grabbed his arm and started furiously walking down the hallway to reach the school’s cafeteria quickly. 

“Ok, what am I supposed to do? Honestly, hyung, I'm not ready for him to know that it was me all along” Minho looks at Chan with his lost puppy eyes and the older boy suddenly feels bad 

“Hey, relax. I’m pretty sure he’ll like that it was you. Even if he doesn’t like you that way, or something, which I don’t really know if it’s the case, he’d appreciate it. You leaving the notes could be a totally platonic thing” 

“What do you mean? 

“Well, if he does find out that it was you and his reaction is not what we expect it to be, then you can just tell him the reason why you did it, but hide the fact that you like him” 

“But how exactly could I do this without sounding stupid?” 

“That’s easy, Lino. You can tell him that you realized how sad he was lately, that he was always degrading himself, never feeling beautiful, not eating well... All this stuff. And that since you’re friends, you wanted to help him love himself a bit more. None of it is a lie, right? Because that’s a few reasons why you started all this.” 

“Gosh, that’s really a good idea, though.” 

“I’m just awesome, right? But yeah, even if he doesn’t correspond to your feelings, it’ll make him really happy to know that you did this for him”. 

“I hope so, hyung. I really do.” 

When both boys reach the cafeteria, Chan’s phone beeps and he sees that Jisung just texted him 

“Hey Lino, Jisungie just texted me, hold on” 

to: chan

from: jisung

“HYUNG I THINK I FOUND OUT WHO’S MY SECRET ADMIRER. I’LL MEET YOU AND MINHO HYUNG AT THE CAFETERIA IN A COUPLE MINUTES, I’M LEAVING CLASS NOW”

“Well fuck” Chan says after reading the text and turning his eyes up to see that Minho’s staring at him 

“What did he say??” 

“He said that he thinks he found out who’s the secret admirer. And that he’ll meet you and me here in a couple minutes” 

Minho’s face just turns white. He’s as pale as never and it really looks like he’s about to pass out. His hands shake so much that he gives up trying to hold his glass of soda (that the boys ordered when they arrived) and decides to just keep drinking with a straw or else he’d end up punching the glass and it would be even more humiliating to be rejected by Jisung if he was all wet from soda. 

“Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit" he starts freaking out 

“Wow calm down, ok? Relax, I'll be here to help you, alright? It’s Jisungie, Lino. He’d never treat you badly, you know that” 

“Yeah I know, I just feel so exposed right now. And I'm actually so scared to be rejected, Chan hyung- OH SHIT. He’s coming. I see him, he’s right behind you” Minho panicks again 

If Chan wasn’t worried, he’d be laughing his ass out now watching Minho. But he was a good friend, so he was really concerned about both boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short update :( 
> 
> i know exactly where i wanna go with this fanfic, but i had ZERO inspiration to write on the last few days. i'm better now though, so maybe the next update would be big. 
> 
> ANYWAYS hope you like it though


	6. Chapter 6

Jisung runs out of class as fast as he can when the teacher dismisses them, not even bothering a second look to the boy next to him who is, apparently, his secret admirer. He’s just too excited to talk to Chan and Minho about his suspicions and see what they think. 

He packs his books and doesn’t even bother putting them inside his backpack, just runs with them on his hands towards the cafeteria. When Jisung reaches the cafeteria, he looks around and sees Minho with Chan sitting in front of him. He waves at Minho and the boy waves back with a weird smile on his face. 

“Hey, sunflower” Minho greets him 

“Why do you always call him _‘sunflower’_? Honestly, I feel so left out in this friendship, nobody tells me anything anymore” Chan complains, but still raises his hand to greet Jisung with a hi-five. 

Jisung looks over at the two boys and decides to take the seat next to Minho. 

“It’s a Minho and Jisung thing, quit being jealous.” Jisung half jokes “Anyways, hello hyungs. How are you guys this morning?” Jisung greets him back. 

_Panicking. That’s how I am this morning_. Minho thinks. But then he realizes that Jisung just picked the seat next to him instead of Chan. Which probably means if Minho’s being rejected, it won’t be that awful. Right? I don’t know, his head is just way too freaky now. 

“We’re good. Lino is a bit nervous, as usual” Chan answers 

“Why? Are you ok, hyung?” Jisung asks and turns to look at Minho in the eyes. 

Minho’s gonna pass out in 3, 2,1- 

“I’m fine, Sungie. Chan hyung’s just bothering me _as usual_ ” he bites back 

“So, what did you have to tell us?” Chan asks 

“OH YES. I nearly forgot” Jisung says a bit too loud and starts shoving his books inside the backpack (finally) and then searching for the note with the chocolate that he found when he got to class. 

“I don’t understand you. You texted me in full capital letters, screaming about this secret admirer of yours. And then when we meet each other, you nearly forget about it?” Chan just doesn’t get the boy. 

“I just got a bit worried about Minho hyung being nervous, thought something might’ve happened. But I'm back to focus right now” 

Minho wants death. Jisung is just the most caring person in the whole world. And just knowing that he was so excited about the news he had to tell, but still didn’t give it attention in order to ask Minho if everything was alright... It filled Minho’s tummy with butterflies. 

Gay. We know. Very gay. But Minho doesn’t really care, he can’t help but feel like this when he’s close to Jisung. 

“When I got to class this morning, I opened my backpack and found these” Jisung starts explaining and motions over to the boys so they take a look at the little note. “The thing is that I found it 20 or 30 minutes after I sat down on my desk and the class started. So, no one had access to my backpack before that, there was no way anyone could put these inside. But guess who’s the boy sitting next to me in class?!” 

“Who?” both Minho and Chan ask at the same time 

“I don’t really know. I mean, I don’t know his name and all that, _but_ it’s the same boy that gave me the first note I received. Remember? He said that someone put it in his locker by mistake. But he sits right next to me and he could’ve easily stretched his arm to put the note and the chocolate in my bag. Right? Am I going insane or does this make sense?” 

Jisung never spoke that fast in his life, but he’s got the feeling that something in his theory is _wrong_. He doesn’t really believe his secret admirer was that boy, for some reason. But it just made sense. So Jisung was looking forward to Chan and Minho’s answers to check if they agreed or not. 

“It does make sense, Jisungie” Chan starts “But have you guys ever had a conversation before?” 

“No, not really.” Jisung replies “That’s what I thought was weird. Because the note mentions blue and blue is my favorite color. He even mentions it being _my_ color. So maybe it should be someone that knows a bit about me, yeah?” 

“Exactly. It could still be this boy, maybe he heard you talking to someone about it being your favorite color or something like that. But since you guys never really talked before, it could also easily not be him. What do you think, Lino?” Chan answers Jisung and directs the conversation to Minho, who was suddenly supper quiet and frozen. 

Chan didn’t mean to pressure Lino, but he had no idea if he was supposed to convince Jisung that his secret admirer was the other guy or not. He knew that Minho said he wasn’t ready to tell Jisung he was the one, but did he want Jisung to think it was someone else? Chan really didn’t want to pressure Minho and make him say anything, because he knew how nervous his friend was. But he needed some guidance on what to say as well. 

“Ye-yeah” he stutters “I guess I agree? Uhm. I mean” Minho is just too nervous to even form a sentence 

And what was him supposed to do? Agree about the admirer being that random boy and end his chances of Jisung finding out it was actually him so they would fall in love and be happily ever after? Or just deny the possibility of that boy and having to confess to Jisung right on the spot that he was the one? 

No options sounded really pleasant, to be honest. 

“The chocolate that came with the note is also your favorite one, so I guess I agree with Chan that it probably is someone who you at least talked to before. But I also understand what you said about making sense that this boy is the one since he’s got easy access to your backpack.” Minho answers 

With Minho’s answer, Jisung stops. 

**What?**

“Yeah ok, it might not be him, though. But if you guys could, would you please help me and keep an eye on him? Just so we’re sure” Jisung asks 

“Of course, definitely. If we find out something else, we’ll let you know” Chan answers. 

Jisung’s still staring at Minho and the older boy doesn’t understand why or what’s going on. Jisung just realized something and it’s so weird that he has to talk to Bangchan without Minho. 

Still not taking his eyes from Minho, Jisung gets up from his chair and walks over to Chan. 

“Hyung, let’s go buy something to eat?” 

“Hmm I don’t know. Are you paying?” Chan teases 

“I’ll pay you and Minho hyung a sandwich. And that’s it, because I don’t have money for anything else” 

“You don’t need to pay for me, sunflower. It’s ok” Minho tries to argue 

“Nah, relax. You always do nice things for me, let me treat you at least once, hyung” Jisung answers and drags Chan out of his chair to go buy them food. 

After they’re a few steps away from the table Minho is waiting at, Bangchan finally speaks: 

“Ok, what happened? You suddenly started staring at Lino and then decided to buy food, which is something you never do, and _also_ you dragged _me_ with you instead of Minho. That’s the weirdest part, though, cause you’re always with him” 

“I guess he might be the one” Jisung says 

“The one? The one for _what_? You wanna marry him?” Chan is as confused as always 

“No, you stupid. I think he might be the one giving me little notes and stuff. My secret admirer” 

Chan loses his breath for a second. Shit, now he has to act as if he doesn’t know anything. It sucks to be friends with two dumbasses. 

“Oh, really? Why?” 

“He just talked on the table about how that chocolate was my favorite. Did _you_ know it was my favorite?” 

“I don’t remember you saying it, but I’ve seen you eating this chocolate hundreds of times, so I would guess it” 

“Yeah but we’ve been friends for years. The past few weeks I remember talking to Minho hyung and we asked each other lots of stupid things just to get to know each other better, right?” 

“Ok? And then what?” 

“He asked me stuff like what was my favorite color or my favorite chocolate. He even asked my favorite flower, which is why he now keeps calling me a sunflower. These are things that I haven’t talked about with many people, you know?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You guys think my secret admirer is someone that I had at least a nice conversation with before, right? You know I'm not super sociable. The friends I have are you, Minho hyung and the other 6 boys, but they don’t even come to this college and they’re all basicaly dating, so you and those 6 are out. Then, here at college you know that you both are my only friends, right? And of course I’ve talked to some people as well, had conversations and stuff. But none about my favorite chocolate, color or something. Even my favorite flower just Minho hyung knew about, no one else knows it’s my favorite because I never talked to anyone about it. Do you get my point?” 

“Oh shit. Ok, I get what you mean and it’s actually not crazy at all. But what about the note in your backpack?” 

“I was lying when I said that boy was the only one who had access to it. Honestly, I just didn’t even consider Minho hyung to be an option, it doesn’t make sense that he’d be the one giving me these things and pining after me, you know?” 

“Which is very dumb, because he’d be a fucking ass if he didn’t like you, you’re amazing” 

“Ok thanks hyung, but now we have no time for you to show me how perfect I am, he’ll get suspicious if we take too long with the sandwiches. Anyways... Today, we ended up meeting each other on the way here and we walked together. He even took my backpack to carry it for me because he said it was too heavy” 

“Oh _god_ , that’s some adorable shit right there” Chan can’t contain this comment, Minho was really nice to his best friend 

“It really was, _ugh_ this boy is trying to kill me. But what do you think?” 

They are the next ones in line to get their food, so Chan doesn’t answer Jisung right away. Which was actually fantastic, because he got at least one more minute to think a little about what to do. 

He absolutely couldn’t tell Jisung it was Minho. It’d be a dick move. The boy was already so nervous and, even if Chan knew that Jisung liked him back, he wanted Minho to have the opportunity to reveal himself to Jisung when he felt ready. It didn't feel fair to take it from Minho, he was the one who had the right to say it.

Chan also couldn’t deny 100% the possibility of Minho being the admirer, because Jisung’s heart would be crushed and he wouldn’t consider Minho to be an option anymore. And what if he ended up believing it was that other boy and started liking him? That would crush Minho’s heart. 

Why do all the possibilities Chan think about always end with a crushed heart? 

Well, he could always just leave the cafeteria running, call the guy he's currently flirting with (it's Brian, by the way, and Chan's kinda nervous to think of him), pick him up on the way and then move to another country until Minho and Jisung solved this shit and started dating. That would be a great option. He could move to Brazil... Him and Brian would just stay on the beach all day, kissing and drinking _caipirinhas._ Bro, what a dream, right?! 

Fuck, he lost focus. Jisung’s staring at him. _Good one,_ _Bangchan_ _._

“So? What do you think, hyung?” Jisung asks again and takes the sandwiches on his hands to start walking back to the table after he paid.

“Look. I think it makes sense. I’d say Minho is a possibility, as well as that random boy from your class that I have no idea who it is. They both had access to your backpack, that boy handed you a note personally once and the excuse he gave your was kinda dumb, so it could be a lie. Also, Minho knew very personal things about you that were mentioned in the notes, but it could be just a coincidence. I’d say it's 50/50.” 

“Great, that’s great. I agree with you, hyung. Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t going crazy over here” 

“You’re not, Sungie. Well, now let’s pretend this conversation never happened and smile while trying to talk about something random” 

“Fine, we can do this” 

Then, Chan and Jisung put on their fakest smiles on and walk up to Minho 

“ _Finally_. You guys were out for ages, I’m starving already” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know if you're enjoying this :(
> 
> i really hope you are, so yayy lol comment and talk to me 
> 
> (also, if you wanna find me on twitter, i'm @leeminhvo)


	7. Chapter 7

After the boys ate their sandwiches and talked about games for nearly 2 hours, Minho had thought a lot about the situation. The secret admirer _situation_. 

He should confess to Jisung soon. 

That was the right thing to do and it was about time he stopped being a chicken. He liked Jisung, right? And just the thought of _his_ _sunflower_ thinking the secret admirer was someone else, made Minho’s heart hurt. That was enough to anger Minho and boost him to reveal himself. 

But it wasn’t easy for Minho to just confess after Chan told him that Jisung already had a crush on someone at college. So, he was going to prepare the biggest and cutest thing to surprise the boy with. And after that, he was going to confess. 

Minho had a few ideas on his head already... 

“Hey guys, I’m going to the library real quick. There’s a book I need to give back, do you have classes now?” Jisung asks 

“Not really, we’re free” Minho answers “Why?” 

“I was thinking that maybe we could go to my house and watch a movie or play some videogames. What do you think?” 

“Sorry, Sungie. I’m gonna meet Younghyun now, remember? The guy I'm starting this whole "dating" thing with. Ugh I really miss him” Chan answers with an apologizing face “We’re going on a date and probably spending the day together after that”. 

“Oh it’s ok, you just had a whole week of tests here at college, so I bet you guys haven’t been seeing each other like you should. No problem, hyung” Jisung answers back with a smile. 

“Well, I’m still free. And I’m up for it if you are, sunflower. We could go to my house as well, since we live so close to each other” Minho offers awkwardly, scared that Jisung might say no. 

Honestly? There’s no freaking reason for Jisung to say no. He spends most of his free time with Minho and half of this time, Bangchan isn’t with them. But Minho’s just feeling really sensitive lately. Hormones, maybe? Or it could be just the side effects of being a coward. 

Jisung’s eyes shine and his smile gets even bigger 

“Really? That sounds _so_ _cool_ , hyung! We can even have a sleepover, right?! Oh God, I’m gonna go to the library now so we can leave fast. I’m so excited” 

Jisung doesn’t even wait for Minho to answer before he runs to the library with a book in his hands. 

Minho smashes his head against the table and Chan laughs out loud 

“He’s too adorable for you to deal with, right?” Chan asks 

“Yeah, I _honestly_ don’t know how I’m still alive. He’s pure light and happiness, hyung. I’m too weak for him”. 

“Awww” Chan coos at him “You guys are so cute. You’d be the prettiest couple. Why don’t you just confess?” 

“I’m thinking about it. I’ll make him something really nice as his secret admirer and then confess. It's just that I’m _so_ scared, hyung. I mean... You told me already that he has a crush on someone, so I have this feeling that I’ll be rejected and it would suck” 

“Don’t think about this. You’re probably his best friend now, you guys do everything together. He talks to you when he’s feeling down, he even called you once in the middle of the night because he was feeling lonely and wanted to know about your day. He always smiles the brightest when it’s for you and he never thinks twice about eating junk food when he’s with you, because he trusts you and you could do something that I always struggled with: show him how to love himself more”. 

“That’s really nice, hyung. But I don’t get what’s your point in listing things of our friendship. Like, how’s this gonna help me become more confident?” 

“Lino. I’m telling you this, because it doesn’t look like friendship behavior to me. I’ve been friends with Sungie for _years_ now, but when he’s around you it’s so different from when he’s with me. Honestly, just the way he looks at you already makes my heart swoon” 

“But that doesn’t make sense. You did tell me he likes someone” Minho’s confused 

The boys get up from the table and take the empty cans of soda and used napkins to the trash. Then they walk to the cafeteria’s entrance to wait for Jisung. 

“Yes I did and, oh my God, you’re really dumb. But anyways, I’m telling you now that even if he has a crush on someone else, maybe he could have a crush on you too. I don’t know. Just don’t feel scared to confess, because you might regret it in the future” 

“Thanks, hyung. I’ll think about what to do, but thanks for encouraging me. Maybe today I’ll be able to show him more of my feelings” 

“Great idea! It’s gonna be just you two today, so maybe try to get closer to him. Just be yourself, okay? I’m sure he’ll love it” 

“I really love you, hyung. I don’t usually say it, but thanks for being my friend and always helping me out” 

Minho sounds really fragile right now and Chan just thinks about how the boy always portraits himself as a badass boy or just a clown full of jokes, but he’s actually quite sensitive and attached to the people he loves. Chan can’t help but feel this sense of protection over him, like he’d do anything to keep Minho safe. 

“You’re so emotional, Lino” Chan jokes just to lighten the mood. “But I love you too. You can always count on me” Chan moves forward to hug Minho and the younger boy hugs him back tightly. 

Suddenly they listen Jisung’s voice. **Loudly**. 

“HEY! Group hug” the boy sees them from a distance and runs forward, screaming when he gets closer. 

Minho and Chan both flinch from the sudden scream and the pair of arms hugging around them tightly. 

“You’re gonna make us have a heart attack, sunflower” Minho says laughing and the other two boys laugh as well. 

“Sorry” Jisung laughs louder “Didn’t mean to scare you guys” 

They all hug for a second longer and then move away. 

“Well, I better get going” Chan announces “Hope you guys have a fun day and a crazy sleepover. Just don’t have too much fun without me, yeah?” 

“We’d never, hyung” Minho says 

“Yep. We’ll miss you. Tell Brian hyung we miss him and we should all hang out soon, ok?” Jisung agrees with Minho and then starts thinking about how amazing it’d be if they hung out the 4 of them. 

"I'll tell him you called him Brian instead of Younghyun." Chan threats. Younghyun's Canadian name is Brian and everyone calls him that. He kinda hates it.

"Please don't" Jisung laughs

It'd be nice to go out with Younghyun and Chan. Kinda like going out as couples. 

Except him and Minho weren’t couples. 

But like. That’s just _details_. 

“Let’s go, hyungie?” Jisung looks at Minho 

_Hyungie._

Jisung’s too sweet for Minho’s own health, too much sugar is not good for your health, you know? But he doesn’t really care 

“Yep. C’mon, sunflower” 

The three boys say goodbye and Chan stays in the cafeteria’s door for a couple more minutes just staring at Minho and Jisung walking side by side, both too shy to take the other’s hand. But just looking at them joking around and teasing each other is enough to make Chan smile brighter and get even more excited for his date with Bri- oops. Younghyun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things:
> 
> 1) i'm REALLY SORRY for the late update and that it's >so short<. It's just that i'm in the university and my classes just started again, so i had little time. But i'm organized now, so it shouldn't happen anymor
> 
> 2) would you like me to narrate Minsung's walk to Jisung/Minho's house? or just jump straight to them at home watching movies and stuff. Personally, i'd like to write them walking together and stuff so you guys can see more of them together, but it's up to you :) <3


	8. Chapter 8

When the boys start walking down the street, still not sure if they’ll go to Minho or Jisung’s house, they feel _comfortable._

Even with Jisung suspecting that Minho is his secret admirer and Minho being afraid that Jisung suspects him, the mood is light and soft. As it always is whenever they’re together. 

Minho is currently fighting Jisung because the younger boy won’t let him carry his backpack. 

“C’mon Sungie, stop fighting it, you know I’ll end up winning” Minho arguments 

“Nope. You won’t. You always take my backpack, hyung, let me take yours for a change” Jisung pleads 

“That’s unfair. You can’t just look at me with those lost puppy eyes, my heart hurts” 

Jisung laughs and he turns a bit shy from the way Minho says it, as if Jisung’s cute when he looks like that. 

“Too bad for you” 

“I’ll give you 5 seconds to give me your backpack or I’ll take it myself” Minho threatens him with a smirk on his face and eyes staring at Jisung with wickedness 

That sounds like a warning to Jisung, so he starts running. He takes his backpack off his shoulders and holds it in hands so he can run faster. He knows that’s useless, Minho’s gonna reach him in less than 5 seconds when he starts running as well. 

“HEY! Come back here, don’t run away” Minho screams at him while holding back a laugh because he really didn’t expect Jisung to just run as if he could escape Minho 

“Never!” Jisung screams back, realizing that now Minho started running towards him as well. 

When looks back, still running, to see where Minho is, Jisung gets startled to see the older boy really close. And he starts laughing even more, which makes it harder to keep running and turns him into an even easier victim for Minho. 

“I got you now, sunflower” Minho warns when he reaches Jisung 

Jisung stretches his arm as far away from his body as he can, so he’s holding the backpack away from Minho to avoid the older boy from taking it. 

Minho takes a step back, seeing Jisung do that. 

And he laughs. 

Minho laughs until he almost cries. His tummy hurts and Jisung’s laughing with him, even though he doesn’t really know why. 

“ _Seriously_? Are you serious?” Minho asks in between laughter, trying to breathe 

“What?” Jisung is confused, but still smiling 

“You just stretched your arm so I couldn’t take your backpack. Jisungie, you’re _so small”_

“Fuck off, hyung” he laughs “I’m not” 

“Yeah you are. Look.” Minho approaches him and Jisung tries to hold the backpack further away. 

But then, like...

Minho just stands in front of Jisung and moves his arm towards the backpack. 

And then he easily takes it from Jisung. 

“See? I told you” 

“That just means your arms are bigger, ok?” Jisung pretends to be mad 

“Ok ok you’re not small then, alright? But _if you were”_ Minho teases “You would be the cutest boy ever” 

“ _Fine_. I guess I’m ok being small, I’ll accept that” Jisung agrees with a blush on his cheeks 

Minho just smiles at him, his hands sweating a little. But he mentally gives himself a little pat on the back for being confident and talking to Jisung like that. 

A couple seconds go away with both of them in silence, just enjoy the company and recovering their breaths from the short running. 

"Hey hyung, I had an idea of something we can do tonight on our sleepover" Jisung says excited, but a little hesitant at the same time "But I don't know if you'll like it, so don't act like you always do, ok?" 

"How do I always act?" Minho smiles at him knowingly 

"You know. You pretend to like things just to make me happy. You watch movies you don't like, you listen to songs that don't really fit you just because I recommended them to you. You even eat stuff you hate just because I like them" 

Minho takes his hand to his chest and opens his mouth as if he's really offended by what Jisung just said. Jisung rolls his eyes in a teasing way, ready to fight the older boy if he denies everything. 

"Ok first of all" Minho starts "I love watching crappy movies with you, alright? You also watch movies that I want to even when you hate them, you're just like me. And even if you recommend songs of a genre that I don't usually listen to, you know that I love it. I don't know why, but I _love it_ when someone listens to music and recommends it to me. It seems like something about the song made the person think of me, whether it's because of the lyrics, the vibe of it or just that you think I'd like it. And I especially love it when the person recommending the songs is someone I really like. Which, you know, I really like you, sunflower" 

Minho stops talking for a second because he hears Jisung giggle. He _giggles_. And Minho can't help but stretch his arm and poke one finger on Jisung's cheeks. They are puffy and adorable, don't blame him if you'd die to do the same. 

"What's funny?" he asks 

"Nothing, hyung. It's just cute" Jisung answers and bites his lip 

"Why do you look so shocked? It's a known fact that I'm adorable" Minho jokes, trying to slow down his breathing because when Jisung says stuff like that, his body always reacts like this. His breathing fastens, his heart rate increases significantly (he's thinking about going to a doctor, because it really doesn't seem healthy) and his hands start sweating. 

Jisung laughs loudly now. 

"Don't laugh, you tit. _Anyways_ " Minho continues "Last but not least... You know I eat everything, so what you just said has no point. All wrong. Now tell me this crazy idea of yours that you're so sure I'll hate" 

Jisung gets closer to Minho and hugs him from the side. 

Minho just goes _ksfjdfsh_

Yeah that's a verb now. Minho just created a new verb that represents his feelings when he's close to Jisung. 

You know when your computer just fucks up and there's that huge message saying "404 ERROR"? That's what Minho means.

"Thanks for always spending time with me. And for making me laugh, I really like you, hyung" 

_But not the same way I like you..._ Minho thinks, a bit sadly. But then, again, they're walking down the street and Jisung's got his arms wrapped around Minho's waist. He can't just be sad, can he? 

"You have nothing to thank me for, sunflower. I love spending time with you. Thanks for always laughing at my shitty jokes" he says back 

"Look, my idea was that we should buy some drinks and get wasted tonight" Jisung says suddenly "Wouldn't that be _so_ fun, hyung?" 

Minho laughs at Jisung's childish tone. He has to remind himself sometimes that even though Jisung looks like a cute baby boy, he's actually old enough to drink and kind of an adult already. 

"That's a great idea. But let me warn you that I get extremely cuddly when drunk" Minho warns him and takes one arm out of Jisung's hug so he can hug Jisung back, sliding his arm over the boy's shoulder. 

After walking for a couple more minutes and _finally_ starting a conversation about Avatar (which was the first information Minho ever got from Jisung, when Bangchan told him through the phone before they met) the boys stopped in front of Jisung's building and Minho turned to talk to him

"So. Are we going to my house or staying at yours?" Minho asks 

"I don't know, hyung. What do you prefer? I'm okay with both" 

"Let's go to mine then? I've been to your house many times already, but you've never been to mine. I kinda feel like showing you around" Minho says a bit embarrassed, taking his hand to scratch his neck. 

His house is nothing insane, it's quite simple and quite small, a lot smaller than Jisung's. But for some reason, he feels so excited just thinking about laying down with Jisung on his couch together to eat junk food and talk about how beautiful sunflowers are or how amazing is the universe. As they always like to do when they're together. Doing it in Minho's house feels so _domestic_. That Minho kinda wants to keep Jisung there and never let him leave. 

That's freaky. 

Erase that part. 

He just means that, if he could, he'd stay there with Jisung instead of doing anything else. 

"I'd love to see your house, hyung!" Jisung says excitedly "C'mon let's go" 

Minho gets kinda sad when Jisung moves his hands off his waist and stops hugging him. But Jisung does that in order to take Minho's hand in his, in a way to hurry the older boy to walk faster. So, it's ok. 

It's _really_ ok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy thisss. it's all soft and cute so far lol YAY
> 
> i'm still thinking of what's gonna happen when they get drunk together, though. if you guys have any idea, please let me know. i guess it's about time something shocking happens, yeah? heheh


	9. Chapter 9

When the boys are standing in front of Minho’s door just waiting for the older boy to put the keys on the lock and open, they just wait for a whole minute in silence 

“Hyung? What’s up?” Jisung asks 

“I just realized that I wasn’t expecting anyone to come over, so I didn’t clean up. My house is as mess, Sungie” Minho hits his head on the door and just stays there with his forehead against the wood. 

Jisung barks out a laugh 

“That’s fine, hyungie. You’ve seen my house in terrible states already. I really don’t mind” 

“Promise?” 

“Yeah I promise, let’s go” 

Minho finally opens the door and breathes out in relief when he sees that, _at least_ , there’s no underwear lying on top of his couch or a bunch of trash on the floor. It’s just his usual mess, nothing really awful. 

Jisung stays still in front of the door outside of the apartment and Minho realizes that Jisung is probably not sure if he should get inside already. It looks like he is waiting for an invitation to come in. 

“Come on in, Sungie. Mi casa es tu casa. You can leave your backpack over there” Minho points to an armchair next to his TV. 

Minho’s house is really comfortable, Jisung finds out. It’s clearly a lot smaller than his, but it’s so _nice._ He has a medium sized sofa in front of a cool TV and there’s a PlayStation right next to it, with lots of games on top of it. On the space between the TV and the sofa, there’s a carpet that seems so soft that Jisung wants to lay down on it just to check. 

The house also smells really nice, _just like_ Minho... Jisung loves the smell. 

The kitchen is pretty close to the living room and between them there’s a hall with two doors in the end. Jisung assumes one is a bathroom and the other is Minho’s room. 

“I have no idea what mess you were talking about, hyung. Your house is really nice, I love it” Jisung offers Minho a smile 

“Thanks, sunflower. It’s mostly my bedroom that’s messier, but sometimes I take this carpet here out of the way and push the couch to the side so I have more space to train a harder choreography and stuff. But I’ve been lazy these days, so the living room looks ok.” 

“It’s really cozy, honestly. I don’t know why it took you so long to feel comfortable with bringing me here” Jisung confesses 

“It’s not that I was uncomfortable, Sungie. It’s just that I rarely bring people around, my house is _really_ like me, as you may have realized. Everything’s very personal and, I don’t know, I guess I like to bring people here that I really like and wouldn’t feel like they were intruding, you know? And with you the only reason I didn’t show you around before is that we always ended up on your house anyways and you know I love your house, so you can’t blame me” 

“Well you’re always invited to come to my house, whenever you feel like it” 

“Thank you, sir.” Minho jokes “Maybe we should get something to eat, but I have to change into some comfortable clothes before. Let’s go to my room, I can let you borrow something as well” 

Minho takes Jisung’s hand and walks through the hall towards his room, opening the door. _Yes_ , Jisung was right. The bedroom was the door on the left. 

Jisung enters the room and feels like he’s never been so surrounded by Minho. Honestly? He understands what the boy said before, because everything in the house really _screams_ Minho’s name. 

The bed is, obviously, not made. There’s 4 pillows on it and he just assumes that Minho likes holding something when he sleeps, just like Jisung. The bed is on the right side of the room and it’s “attached” to the wall, so when Minho sleeps he’s either turned to the wall or to the other side of the bedroom. When Jisung looks at the left side of the bedroom, he finds Minho’s wardrobe and next to it there’s a writing desk full of papers and books thrown around them. 

Minho hurries into the room to take a t-shirt that’s lying on the floor and takes some of the wrinkled papers that stand on his writing desk to throw on the trash. 

He turns around and smiles at Jisung 

“What do you think?” 

There’s lots of polaroids on his wall, with his family and friends. Jisung thinks that’s adorable. Minho acts so tough and like a little shit (which he also is, to be honest), but when you get to know him, he’s actually so caring and loves being around people he loves. 

“I love it, hyungie. Honestly” Jisung stands in front of him “I feel like I know you better now and I really like that. The wall is my favorite part, though” Jisung points to the wall of polaroids 

“That’s my favorite too!” Minho takes his hand happily and he looks so excited that Jisung’s heart clenches. It shouldn’t be legal for someone to be as adorable as Minho. The boy takes Jisung to the writing desk to take his camera. 

“Here, I want you to be on the wall too” 

“But I look like shit now, hyungie” Jisung pouts “We just got out of college” 

“No way, you look stunning, as always. And this wall is full of pictures with people I love. My family, my best friends... That’s why you _have_ to be in it too, sunflower” 

“We are basically soulmates after all, right?” Jisung laughs and Minho nods in agreement “Ok fine, but if I look ugly, we’re taking a new one” 

“Not gonna happen” Minho teases him 

Then Minho raises the camera to their faces and counts to 3. 

The picture is just **?????**

Minho is just in love with it. And Jisung as well. They seriously look like a couple. 

“Look at you, sunflower!” Minho squeaks after he takes the polaroid in his hands when it’s ready “You look like a squirrel with those cute cheeks, they are gonna kill me” 

Jisung doesn’t know much about science. But he thinks that scientists should study his body right now just to understand how the hell he hasn’t passed out yet. 

In the picture, Minho’s got 2 fingers up in a peace sign and he’s sending a kiss to the camera. Jisung just puffed his cheeks with a cute smile. 

“Look at _you_ , hyungie. You’re so cheeky sending a kiss” they both laugh, feeling so happy together. 

Minho lets go of Jisung to take the picture and stick it to the wall right in the center of it with a cute heart sticker. Their hearts are beating loudly now. For some reason, being on Minho’s wall makes Jisung excited and hopeful. 

Minho puts the camera back on his writing desk and opens his wardrobe to take out two sweatpants and white pajama t-shirts. He throws them on the bed and closes the wardrobe, looking at Jisung while walking to the bed 

“Here, you can change too. We’re having a sleepover so you’ll have to change into pajamas at some point. I personally like to stay on my pajamas as long as possible, so I’ll just put them on now. I can give you something else later as well if you want to take a shower” 

“Thanks, hyung” Jisung walks to the bed too and takes the t-shirt “These are gonna be huge on me” 

“Is that you _finally_ admitting that you’re small?” Minho teases while he takes his own shirt off. 

Jisung could’ve used a warning. Like _‘hey, I'm_ _gonna_ _get shirtless now, ok?’._ That would’ve been great. Because now he’s just left without an answer to Minho’s joke and he’s definitely not (he is) staring at the older boy. 

Minho’s shirtless, so he can’t be blamed. Jisung doesn’t really understand how the older boy could be so fit. He’s not _that_ muscular and doesn’t have a six pack, but he’s definitely handsome. Jisung kind of wants to kiss his tummy. 

“Sunflower, are you ok?” Minho laughs, taking Jisung out of his daze 

“Oh. Yeah yeah, I’m super. Sorry, just got a little dizzy. Guess I'm kinda hungry” And the Oscar for the biggest bullshit goes to: Han Jisung. He's a fucking great liar

“Let’s just change and I’ll cook us something, yeah?” Minho answers, now taking his pants off to put on the sweatpants 

Jisung is about to pass out 

In just a few seconds 

That’s not a joke. 

Minho’s thighs can’t be described in words so Jisung won’t even try to. But all he can think about is how Minho, apparently, has no defects. He’s beautiful from his head to his toes. 

Thanks to God himself, the older boy takes his pants off and wears the sweatpants faster than he did with the t-shirt. So Jisung (kind of) survives. 

“Aren’t you gonna get changed?” Minho asks him confused when he looks at Jisung and finds the boy still holding the t-shirt and not even close to ready. 

“Uhm yes I will, sorry” 

“No problem. Do you want me to turn around? If you don’t feel comfortable, I can leave the room while you change” Minho offers and Jisung smiles 

“It’s ok, relax” 

Then Jisung takes his t-shirt off, puts on the one Minho gave him and then does the same with the pants. When he’s ready, he looks at Minho just to find the boy smiling cheekily at him 

“What?” oh no, _fuck_ , his cheeks are getting red again. Why does shit like that always happens to him? 

“Nothing, sunflower. I just love seeing you in my clothes, it’s kinda domestic yeah? Plus, you look really cute cause the t-shirt is huge on you. Makes me wanna cuddle” 

“You did say you are very cuddly when you get drunk, guess I won’t have another option today but to cuddle” Jisung answers back cheeky as well 

“I thought you were gonna fight it” Minho laughs “Well, let’s go eat and get drunk so I can cuddle the shit out of you” 

Minho gets up from the bed where he was lying down. 

“I’ll just fold my clothes and will be right after you, hyungie” 

“Ugh folding your clothes. I’ll never invite you to come over again, Sungie” Minho jokes while leaving the room “I’ll wait for you in the kitchen, be careful so you won’t get lost in my _gigantic_ house” 

“Fuck off” Jisung laughs as well 

After folding his jeans and t-shirt so he could wear them to class tomorrow, Jisung can't help but think about Minho's comment on "domestic" while seeing Jisung on his clothes. That's not normal to say to a friend, is it? Jisung's gonna have to ask Chan about this.

Anyways, he is about to leave the room when he sees something interesting on Minho’s writing desk. 

It _could_ be just a coincidence, honestly. But since Jisung’s already suspicious, it seems like more than that. 

On top of Minho’s writing desk, there’s a bunch of papers in all blue prints. Little papers cut in triangles, circles, hearts... In all shades of blue as well. And there’s a big stack of blue papers that look exactly like those that Jisung receives from his secret admirer... 

Ok. He’s decided. 

The doubts are killing him. Tonight, when he’s wasted and Minho as well, he’s gonna try to find out if Minho is the one sending him the notes or not. If Minho's not the one, Jisung still really wants to know why the hell does he need so many blue papers.

That's awkward, right?

Well. Jisung's gonna have to FBI tonight while drunk, let's get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm REALLY sorry for taking this long. But with this COVID-19 pandemic now, everything's just chaos. Also, we're in quarantine so classes were suspended, but i'm in med school and teachers are sending stuff online. And it's so much that i got kinda freaked out at first lol
> 
> BUT i'm all ready now, organized and shit, so i'll write more yayyy.
> 
> hope you enjoy this, if there's anyone still reading :(( sorry


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey you’re back” Minho smiles at Jisung when he sees the boy approaching the kitchen “I didn’t really know what to cook, so I just made some popcorn. Is that alright?” 

“Of course, hyung” Jisung takes the bowl of popcorn while Minho carries their drinks and both boys go to the living room 

Jisung sits down on the couch and holds the popcorn on his lap while Minho, still holding their glasses, goes to turn the TV on. 

“Here’s your drink, Sungie. But don’t go too hard on alcohol, if you throw up I'll kick you out of the house” 

Jisung laughs, not even a little scared at the threat. 

“Oh c’mon. You love me, you’d never do that” 

“Just because we’re soulmates it doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass, you brat” Minho laughs back at him 

Jisung takes the glass in his hands and Minho sits right next to him. Like, _right_ next to him. Jisung’s legs are crossed and Minho’s too, their knees touching and Minho’s hand so close to Jisung’s thighs that it’s torture. 

“Ok I promise I won’t throw up. Cheers” Jisung raises his glass to make a toast and then both boys drink it all at once. 

“Oh shit, I guess I might have to bring the bottle here, we’re hardcore drinkers apparently.” Minho gets up from the couch and gives a remote control to Jisung “Here, find us something to watch or to do, I’ll trust your decision” then he winks at the younger boy and goes back inside the kitchen 

* * *

When Minho starts taking too long to come back and Jisung still has no idea what they should watch, he calls out for the boy 

“Hyung? Do you need help?” 

“No, it’s ok” Minho screams back and Jisung realizes his voice didn’t come from the kitchen. 

Right after Minho stops talking, Jisung hears a loud noise and Minho cursing loudly. That’s why he gets up from the couch and runs to his hyung’s bedroom, where the noise probably came from. 

The view he finds when he arrives is just absolutely amazing. 

Minho’s sprawled down on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and holding the bottle they were drinking in one hand. 

“Oh my God, did you _fall_?” Jisung asks, already not able to contain his laughs. 

“Wow you’re so _smart_ ” Minho teases “Who are you? Fucking _Sherlock_ _Holmes_?” 

The fact that Minho just fell down and his sarcastic remark afterwards are all Jisung needs to crack. He bursts into laughing, just laughs so hard that his tummy aches and Minho is useless right now, so why not join him? 

The older boy still hasn’t made any moves to get up from the floor, still laughing while all wrapped in the stupid blanket. 

“Holy shit” Jisung contains his laugh a bit, just giggling now “Are you drunk already?” he lifts a hand to dry the tears on his eyes from laughing too hard 

“I came here to get a blanket and it just wrapped itself on my feet so I stumbled and fell, ok? That’s so freaking embarrassing, I wanna die” Minho answers and uses the blanket to cover his face 

“You are so adorable” Jisung says before he can think about it. It’s just that Minho hiding himself with a blanket because he’s embarrassed is really something the world should see. It’s the cutest thing ever. 

Minho then slowly shoves the blanket away from his face, cheeks lightly red at Jisung’s words. And he smiles. 

Honestly, Jisung always feels like dying when Minho smiles. That’s just so _rude_ , why is his smile so perfect? 

**Anyways**

“Give me a hand, then” Minho stretches the hand free from the bottle towards Jisung 

The younger boy rolls his eyes and takes Minho’s hand in his, ready to pull him up. But Minho sucks, he’s just a complete dumbass. And _why_ couldn’t Jisung realize from the older boy’s malicious eyes and irritating smirk that this was gonna happen? 

_Obviously_ , as we all would expect, Minho uses the hold on Jisung to pull the younger boy down as well and Jisung falls to the ground on top of Minho in a position that seems like they’re hugging. 

“You’re so stupid!” Jisung laughs “What kind of cheesy romance movie is this?” he looks down at Minho when saying that, which is a bad idea because their faces are so close that Jisung gets distracted. 

“What do you mean?” Minho answers, smiling but still sort of serious 

“Looks like we’re in a freaking soap opera. You pull me down, we kiss and then we get married. _So_ cliché" 

“And after that you kill me because I'm rich and you want my heritage?” Minho teases 

Jisung barks out a laugh 

“Maybe I'll just kill you because you’re annoying” Jisung teases back because sometimes, _only sometimes_ , he feels cheeky enough to bite back when Minho talks to him like that. 

“Oh really? If I'm so annoying why are you still laying down on top of me?” Minho smirks and raises his eyebrows 

“See? That’s what I mean by annoying” Jisung rolls his eyes again, jokingly, and moves to get up 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry” Minho holds him still and pouts 

He’s pouting his lips and their faces are _still_ so close. Jisung wants to punch his own mouth so he can keep himself from kissing the older boy 

“I forgive you. For now.” he answers 

Minho doesn’t say anything after that, just keeps staring at Jisung with a dreamy smile on his lips and raises one hand up to brush against Jisung’s cheek. 

“What? Why are you staring at me?” Jisung doesn’t know if his heart has stopped beating or if it’s just so fast that he can’t even feel it, but it looks like he’s seconds away from passing out. 

“You’re so beautiful, sunflower. _Honestly_ , you’re the most handsome boy I've ever seen” Minho answers. 

And the thing is that... 

Whenever Minho calls Jisung adorable, cute or any of those nicknames, he’s always smiling as if he couldn’t keep himself from saying them. 

But right now, Minho’s so serious. His smile left his lips and he’s literally just staring at Jisung and still brushing a hand on the boy’s cheek soothingly. It looks like he really meant to say it out loud, that he felt the need to let Jisung know what he thinks. It felt more determined. 

“You’re quite beautiful yourself too, hyung” he answers, so fucking shy that his voice barely leaves his throat. 

Minho smiles a little at that and raises his head up from the ground towards Jisung. 

Jisung’s lips look so welcoming, pink and soft. Minho really wants to kiss them silly... 

But not like that, not lying down on his bedroom without even confessing to Jisung first. He had the whole thing planned so it would be what Jisung deserved. He can’t give in just now. _Be strong, Lee Minho._

When their lips are close to touching, Minho heads to Jisung’s cheek instead and kisses it softly. He also realizes Jisung didn’t move away from him, like he really wanted to kiss Minho as well. And that makes Minho’s smile really big. 

“C’mon, we better get up. I’m old, you know? My back hurts” Minho says after kissing Jisung’s cheek 

Jisung’s so sure that he’s on a sitcom right now. That someone’s gonna come inside the room screaming “CUT” and congratulating Minho on his acting. Because he definitely doesn’t believe that what almost happened **really** almost happened. 

Did that make sense? He hopes so. 

“You always complain when I call you old, finally you realized it’s the truth” Jisung giggles and gets up, taking Minho’s hand and helping him get up for real this time. 

He admits that he was so ready to kiss Minho that it makes him a bit sad that the older boy ended up not doing it. Jisung’s wondering what made him stop or if he even wanted to kiss Jisung in the first place. 

After getting up, Jisung takes the bottle from Minho so there’s no risk of breaking it in case the boy falls again. 

“Can I have a blanket too?” he asks 

“Oh I thought maybe we could share this one? It’s kinda big” Minho sounds worried as if after the almost kiss, Jisung might be awkward 

“Yeah that’s ok, better for cuddling” he smiles. 

When they’re leaving the room, Jisung looks at Minho’s writing desk (where the suspicious blue papers were before) and sees they’re no longer there. Suddenly every single paper on the desk just vanished. 

Which means Minho went to the bedroom and took the opportunity to hide them. Or he just wanted to put them on the right place, but why would he do that now? That’s one more suspicious thing for Jisung’s list. 

Their sleepover was already effective. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long and it's so short and SO CLICHE, i apologize :(
> 
> still hope you guys are reading and enjoying it <3 love you all


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone, i've been writing more lately hahah AND all i can say is that things are about to be revealed. SOON
> 
> not *so* soon, but like, i won't take too long now. so i guess that's a win for the gays

While drinking and screaming loudly (“singing”) their favorite songs, Jisung and Minho are having the fucking time of their lives. They can’t remember the last time they had so much fun, even though every time they went out together for the last month had been so entertaining.

“Hyung, you know what we should do?” Jisung screams so Minho can hear him over the song. 

They’re listening to One Direction. Every single One Direction song to ever be created. At the moment _“Drag Me Down”_ is playing and they keep singing at the top of their lungs. Minho’s thankful that his neighbors are probably fans of 1D too or else they would’ve called to complain already. 

“What? Oh hold on, I freaking _love_ this part” Minho says while proceeding to repeat Harry Styles’ high notes 

“My ears hurt. _Please_ kill me” Jisung begs while laughing 

“Don’t be a pussy, sing with me” 

Jisung also proceeds to try the high notes. They fail miserably. Jisung is actually kind of a singer along with his raps and Minho is a very good singer himself. But right now, singing full of emotion (and alcohol), they don’t really care about being in tune. 

After the song ends, Minho pauses before the next one starts and they throw themselves on his carpet to breathe. Or at least try to, since they’re laughing too hard and the high notes didn’t help much. 

Minho’s carpet IS very soft, Jisung was right. 

“I love your carpet, it’s the second fluffiest thing on your whole house” Jisung admits, a bit drunkenly already 

“Yeah? What’s the first one?” Minho turns his face to Jisung while asking. Both boys laying down with their arms and legs spread wide open. 

“You, hyung” Jisung answers with a silly tone 

“Fuck off, I'm not fluffy” Minho laughs “I’m manly and scary, ok?” 

“Yeah right” Jisung mocks him 

“Ok, would you look at the time” Minho pretends to look at a watch on his wrist that’s definitely not there “It’s _‘ stop bullying Minho’ _ time” 

“Ugh the worst time of the day” Jisung giggles 

“You’re a brat. So, what were you gonna say we should do?” 

“Oh YES. We should dance, hyung. Open Youtube and play Just Dance.” 

“How?” 

"There’s people that record the choreographies from the real game while they’re playing, so we can find some on Youtube and try to copy” 

“That’s such a great idea, sunflower” Minho gets up from the carpet excitedly and looks for the remote control so they can find a dance. 

“Look, I found a couple dance, so we can each copy one character. I’ll be the one on the right because I like his clothes” 

“Hyung, he’s wearing purple pants, a red t-shirt and his snickers are snake printed.” 

“So? Don’t be a hater, Sungie. You’re repressing my fashion style now, that’s so fucked up” Minho pretends to be sad and Jisung just rolls his eyes 

“Ok fine, I'll be the lady with the huge skirt and cute ponytail” 

The dance starts and Jisung instantly regrets suggesting that. 

He basically forgot... That Minho... Is a _dancer_. 

And a freaking great one, holy shit. 

Jisung can’t really pay full attention since he has to try and keep up with his character, but he definitely would get his ass beat if they were playing the real game and keeping up the scores. 

The song ends after around 3 minutes and Jisung feels humiliated 

“Look, hyung. I was so much better than you” he points to the Youtube video and his character _did_ make more points than Minho’s 

“ _What_?” Minho barks out a laugh “You realize you were not the one who made those points, right? It was the guy that played and recorded the video” 

“Hyungie, don’t be a shitty loser” Jisung teases and leaves to go to the kitchen 

“Where are you going?” 

“All this dancing and beating your ass got me tired, I had to exercise too hard, you know? So, I'm gonna get us some chocolates for more energy” 

“Great idea, sunflower” Minho agrees “Guess I’ll dance something else while you do that. Just found this song that I love” 

Jisung’s leaving the kitchen when he hears the song starting and recognizes it as “Hellevator” by this group called Stray Kids 

He absolutely won’t miss Minho dancing that, so he takes 2 big chocolates in his hands and rushes to the kitchen’s door to watch him secretly. 

Minho is just _flawless_. And even that word still makes him no justice. 

Jisung can’t describe in words how talented the boy is. He moves so smoothly and every single thing he does is well calculated and executed with perfection. 

Jisung is whipped. 

Also, he heard the song a million times, it’s one of his favorites, but he didn’t know it had a choreography. The video playing on Minho’s TV is an official one with the boys acting, not dancing. That kind of surprises him. 

The song ends and Minho completes his dance with such grace, it’s really beautiful to watch. 

“You know I can see your face hiding from the kitchen door just watching me, yeah?” Minho stares in Jisung’s direction cheekily 

Jisung stumbles outside of the kitchen with a big piece of chocolate in his mouth and the rest on his hands. 

“I wasn’t hiding, ok? I was just... Watching from the kitchen. You had already started when I was about to leave and I didn’t want to distract you” 

“You know what that means?” Minho questions 

“What?” 

“Means you’re a cutie. _You’re_ the fluffy one after all, Sungie” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, but smiling a bit. He’s always smiling even when being annoyed by Lino. 

“I never saw that choreography. This song is one of my favorites, I literally listened to it hundreds of times, my Spotify won’t let me lie about it. But the dance was new, I never saw anyone performing it” 

“Ah yes. That’s cause it’s my dance. I choreographed it” Minho says casually, like it’s no big deal 

“WHAT? Seriously?!” Jisung’s so excited that he finally leaves the kitchen and heads to Minho’s sofa, sitting with his legs crossed and offering one chocolate to the older boy. 

Minho’s heart feels warm from Jisung’s excitedness. He moves to the couch as well and throws himself next to Jisung, head on the boy’s shoulder. 

“I had this huge project for one of my classes and we had to choreograph a part of a song. I chose this one because it’s also one of my favorites and then decided to just choreograph the whole thing. Was feeling kind of inspired” 

“When was that?” 

“Uhm a feel weeks after we met. There was a week we barely got to see each other, right? It’s cause I was too inspired and had to do it quickly so my moment of talent wouldn’t fade away before I finished” 

“You could have called me so I could sit on your couch and just watch you. Give some moral support, you know?” 

“To be honest, I was actually embarrassed. Surely I wouldn’t be able to focus if you were here.” 

“Ok I forgive you because I know my presence can be very distracting. But honestly, hyungie, that’s amazing. You are so talented that it gives me chills. Being honest right now, that was the coolest dance I've ever seen” 

Minho blushes at that. For obvious reasons, receiving Jisung’s approval and being complimented by his crush made him happy as fuck, butterflies on his tummy and all that. 

“Thanks, Sungie. You’re actually the first person to see it, except for my teacher. Guess me and you got this in common, we’re too hard on ourselves, yeah?” 

Jisung turns towards Minho, supporting his back on a few cushions and throwing his legs over Minho’s. The older boy places his hands on Jisung’s knee and ankle, rubbing softly. 

“Tell me about it” Jisung smiles at him knowingly “Let’s work on it together then, learn to give ourselves more credit” 

“I’d love that. Also, you owe me some rapping now. I just showed you one of my first choreographies that I never had the guts to show anyone else. It’s only fair that I get to see a piece of your amazing talent” 

“Yeah that’s fair, I admit. I’ve been writing something new lately. Only got the lyrics so far and still have no idea if it’s gonna be a rap or just a soft song, maybe a ballad. All I know is that I’ve also been inspired lately, so the lyrics practically come to me and all I do is write them down” 

“It’s a deal then. Whenever you’re ready, I'd love to hear it. We’ve been pretty inspired lately, haven’t we? Probably because being around you makes me happy and happy Minho is very bright” 

Minho says that while taking Jisung’s socks off his feet just to annoy him and the younger boy just agrees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're enjoying this :( COMMENT SOMETHING SO I KNOW I'M NOT FUCKING EVERYTHING UP FKJDFKJAFDS
> 
> also: minho and jisung are huge one direction fans because I'M a huge one direction fan myself, so i apologize but you'll have to live with me


	12. Chapter 12

Minho and Jisung are currently _very_ drunk. They’re still kind of able to stand up, walk around the house and talk, so they’re not passing out from drunkenness yet, but obviously have no filter left and just say out loud every little stupid thing that comes to mind. 

Which is a bit scary, to be honest. 

They decided to marathon _Avatar: the last Airbender_ and were currently on the last episode, since they watched mostly only their favorites. 

“I have the _biggest_ crush on Zuko” Minho admits 

He’s laying down on the couch with his back against the arm support, while Jisung is also laid down but in the middle of Minho’s legs, with his head on the older boy’s chest. 

It really looks like they’re a couple. And not a “couple of friends”. A real freaking couple. Those stupid couples that watch shitty TV together, give each other back massages and love calling each other just to keep saying _“no,_ _you_ _hang up first”_. 

Minho’s petting Jisung’s head, because the boy’s hair is so soft that Minho absolutely loves driving his hand through it 

“Really? I’m not gonna lie, I'm with you on this one. Although Sokka is more like my type” Jisung half agrees 

“Oh Jisungie has a type now? Please share it with me” Minho asks boldly, but he does feel kind of nervous because. What if he’s not Jisung’s type? 

“Uhm...” Jisung, still laying his head on Minho’s chest, turns it up a bit so he can look at the older boy while talking “He’s _hilarious_. I like funny boys. And people tend to believe that’s the only great thing about him, but he’s actually so fucking smart and creates the plans that always end up saving them” 

“I guess you’re right. So you like funny boys, huh?” Minho doesn’t know what to think. 

He’s funny, right? 

Please tell him that he’s funny. 

“Yep. Why?” Jisung’s still looking at him and he’s SO SOFT it doesn’t even make sense 

“Knock knock” 

“What?” Jisung’s features look confused now 

“Oh c’mon, sunflower. It’s a knock knock joke, you know how it goes” Minho teases 

“I’m scared right now, I’m sure that’s gonna be awful” Jisung smiles and turns to lay down on his tummy so his arms are on Minho’s own tummy and Jisung’s looking at him face to face 

“Knock knock” Minho says again 

“Who’s there?” 

“Hawaii” 

“Hawaii who?” 

“I’m fine thanks. Hawaii you?” 

There’s a few silent seconds before Jisung’s snorting and Minho’s laughing out loud. It might be the alcohol that makes it so funny. Or maybe it’s just a Minsung thing. But the point is that they really laugh at _that_. 

“Wow hyung, that was worse than I expected” Jisung giggles 

He looks the cutest like this. Arms supporting his weight on top of Minho, face so close and his laugh is just the most beautiful work of art. 

Minho is whipped. He’s falling in love with Jisung so fast and so hard that it scares him. 

“Hey!” he complains, nudging Jisung’s cheeks “I’m funny, ok?” 

“Hmm not really” Jisung teases him. 

Minho pouts 

“You don’t think I'm funny?” 

“You never cared if I thought you were funny or not, although I do think you are. Why did you suddenly get worried now? Is it because I said I like funny boys?” he wiggles his eyebrows while saying that, just for emphasis. _Emphasis._

Jisung is a brave drunk. He’d never say that if he was sober. We’re still not sure if that’s good or bad. 

“Stop, you’re making me blush” Minho tries to crack a joke so they’ll change the topic 

“Don’t chicken out of this, hyung. Are you trying to be funny because you want me to like you?” Jisung asks and stares right into Minho’s eyes 

“What if I am?” Minho’s not a brave drunk, but he couldn’t just let this opportunity go away. 

Jisung just blinks. 

That’s 100% not the answer he was expecting. 

But he’s drunk. And cuddly. And feeling soft. And he really _really_ likes Minho. And Minho’s words make him happy, even if they’re not exactly what he’d like to hear. 

So his cheeks get red. His smile gets bigger. His hands tighten on Minho’s t-shirt. And he just really wants to kiss the older boy and cuddle him and date him. 

But he can’t exactly do that right now, so he moves forward to hide his face on Minho’s neck, the smile never leaving his face. 

Minho wants to hold him closer, so he does. He wraps his hand around Jisung’s waist and smiles. They’re so cute together, they’d make the cutest couple. 

At that moment, wrapped around Jisung, the younger boy hiding a smile on his neck, Minho just feels happy. Yeah they’re not boyfriends yet, he doesn’t even know if Jisung likes him that way, but he’s just so amazed that they got to meet each other. And become best friends. Jisung himself has said before that they’re soulmates. 

That’s too precious. 

Jisung breaks the silence, along with Minho’s line of thoughts: 

“Hyung. Do you... Are you liking anyone right now?” 

The way he asks is so pure and so _naked_. Like he’s afraid of the answer being bad, but also afraid that he’d never know it. 

“Yeah. I like you, Sungie” Minho says. 

Jisung frowns. The way Minho said it, giggling a little and pinching Jisung’s waist to make him tickly... Jisung doesn’t know what to do with that answer. Was that the truth? Was Minho joking? 

He knew the older boy, Minho would jokingly flirt with Jisung whenever he had the opportunity. 

And Jisung’s confusion is good for Minho, at least. Because he didn’t deny it, but also didn’t really confirm it. Which means that he had a few more days to confess to Jisung the way he wanted to... And didn’t hurt Jisung’s feelings, because if he admitted seriously that he liked someone, he would have to tell him all the truth. 

Minho definitely wasn’t gonna leave Jisung thinking he had a crush on someone else. He wasn’t stupid. 

“I like you, hyung” Jisung says 

"You like me, but do you like me in that way or...?” Minho asks, the 1% of braveness left in him just died now after being used with this question. 

"In what way should I like you, hyung?” Jisung kind of chickens out. But just because he’s still confused about Minho’s answer before and he still wants to be 100% sure about the secret admirer thing first. 

Minho smiles 

“Ok you got me now” 

Suddenly there’s silence in the room. But not bad and awkward silence. Just... silence. Comfortable quietness. 

Minho’s still driving his hand through Jisung’s hair softly and the boy’s head is still on Minho’s neck. Jisung’s hands are rubbing soothing circles on Minho’s chest. 

Minho kind of wants to propose. 

Then marry Jisung. 

And then have 15 kids with him. Maybe 6 dogs as well. And then 6 cats so they can fight the 6 dogs. 

“Hyung” Jisung says softly, breaking Minho’s train of thought. 

Which is actually good, because his brain was about to shut down while he tried to think of names for all the 15 kids, 6 dogs and 6 cats they could have together. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can we go to bed? I’m a bit dizzy from drinking and very tired too” the way he says it is just like a baby and that’s really harmful to Minho’s heart. 

“Of course, baby” he says it before he realizes. 

But Jisung doesn’t really mind, too sleepy to care. Although he smiles at that, knowing that Minho probably didn’t mean to say that out loud, but thankful that he did. 

Minho raises up with Jisung still on his chest and nudges the boy to get up so they can go to the bedroom 

“Too sleepy” the younger boy says slowly like he’s already asleep, with his eyes closed “Carry me” 

Of course Minho would carry him. He’d cut his own hand off and bleed to death if his sunflower asked him too. 

Shit, that was too dark, wasn’t it? Minho doesn’t really mean that... 

But he’d definitely do anything for the boy. 

That’s why he gets up from the couch holding Jisung in his arms, the younger boy holding him tightly like he’s a freaking koala. _SO. CUTE._

They get to Minho’s bedroom and he gently lays Jisung on the bed, covering the boy’s body with the blanket. He’s about to leave and go sleep on the couch when Jisung holds his hand 

“Stay here, hyungie. You said we were gonna cuddle” 

“I’d love that, sunflower. Just a minute, there’s something I gotta do” 

Minho goes back to the living room just so he can scream into a cushion. Jisung is pure love and softness. Minho adores that. 

He doesn’t take too long, goes back to the bedroom and slips on the bed right next to Jisung, spooning the younger boy and feeling the cute small warm body against his. 

Everything’s so comfortable that he’s almost asleep in just a couple minutes. But then Jisung wakes him up when he suddenly says 

“You’re my Sokka, hyung. Funny, smart and very beautiful” 

To say Minho’s destroyed hearing that is absolutely not enough. With just a single sentence, Jisung made him the happiest boy on the planet. He’s so confident now. Jisung 100% likes him back, he wouldn’t have said that if he didn’t. 

Minho realizes Jisung’s actually asleep, probably said that out of drunkenness and sleepiness. But he wouldn’t basically confess to Minho just because he drank a little and was sleepy. Minho guesses that he just never had the courage and now didn’t even realize he was saying it. Maybe wouldn’t even remember that when he woke up. 

But it was enough. Minho was Jisung’s Sokka. Which actually meant that: 

Minho was Jisung’s. And Jisung was about to become his. 

“You’re not my Zuko, sunflower” Minho says, knowing Jisung won’t hear it “You’re so much better”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that's all i have for today, 2 beautiful and (kinda) big chapters. i hope you guys like it
> 
> please don't forget to comment something, maybe even just a thumbs up lol so i know this is going the right way


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> * there's a phone conversation in this chapter and it's in one of the character's "point of view". So everything the other character says is in italic to show it's from a phone call. If it's bad to read it like that, please let me know.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES

Jisung wakes up to the softest view he could have.

Minho’s asleep right next to him, his arm on top of Jisung’s belly, hugging him, and head lying between Jisung’s neck and shoulder.

He’s sleeping so peacefully that just watching him makes Jisung all gay and in love. Well he’s kind of both gay _and_ in love with Minho, but oh well.

Minho’s breaths are soft on Jisung’s neck and it gives him chills.

Before deciding whether he should wake the older boy up or let him sleep a little more, Jisung thinks back to everything that happened the night before. He remembers them dancing, singing at the top of their lungs, cuddling on Minho’s couch while watching Avatar.

He doesn’t remember _completely_ what happened back in the bedroom though. But he knows he asked Minho to sleep with him.

Which would make him embarrassed, but Jisung also remembers Minho saying that he liked him and the confusion that those words brought him. Even now, thinking about it, Jisung still wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not. He ended up not discovering anything about the secret admirer and that sucks.

All Jisung got was **1)** the blue papers that looked just like the notes he received; and **2)** the fact that Minho seemed so eager to hide them after Jisung left the room.

These were good information, but he was already suspecting the boy, all he needed was something to _confirm_ it. But all he got was: zero. Nada.

“Hyung” Jisung whispers softly, deciding he should wake Minho up because he was also too eager to know if the boy remembered things he didn’t.

“Hmmm” he groaned softly and hid his face even more in Jisung’s neck, which made Jisung move his arm on top of his to caress Minho’s hand softly.

“We should wake up, it’s probably late and we have classes this afternoon”

“ _Sleepy_ ” Minho pouts. Jisung can’t see it because Minho's face is on his neck, but he knows his hyung very well.

“I know, hyungie. But we slept enough” he’s still whispering, just because the mood seems so soft and quiet that Jisung doesn’t want to break it.

“Ok” Minho heads back a little so they can look at each other’s faces “Good morning, sunflower”

He’s smiling and Jisung can’t help but realize how domestic all this feels. Like they’re boyfriends who sleep together, bring each other breakfast in bed and cuddle all day instead of doing something they _should_ be doing.

“Good morning” Jisung reaches for his phone and sees that it’s 11:30h already “It’s too late for breakfast, but what do you say we get up, shower and then I can make us lunch? Since you cooked last night already” he offers

“You take such good care of me, baby” Minho reaches his head forward once again and just

He just

Kisses Jisung’s _neck_.

It’s pretty obvious what happened next, but we should probably point out that: Jisung got completely red, warm and wondering if he should just turn his face and kiss Minho on the lips. That was very surprising. Minho was very affectionate over Jisung, but not quite like this. He ended up quiet for a couple seconds, not sure what to say or even how to react.

Minho froze, realizing Jisung’s rejection.

After all, Minho didn’t just kiss him on the forehead or cheeks. He kissed Jisung’s _neck_ … Was that supposed to happen between friends? Cause it does seem very personal to Minho.

And, also, he just called Jisung “baby”? What the fuck? Not even "babe". It was a loud and annoying "babY". As if they’re dating or something. That was so dumb.

Freaking Minho and his fucking impulses.

And just the way that Jisung didn’t even answer. He just froze like he was feeling constrained and uncomfortable. Minho had promised himself he’d never act stupid and make Jisung feel like that again.

But here he was, fucking it all up.

“Uhm. Sorry” Minho says suddenly, regretting his action “Guess I crossed a line. You can go shower now, I’ll just go and- Uhm. Finish- finish this… _thing_.”

And before Jisung had the time to say anything, Minho got up and left the room in a hurry.

What just happened?

He called Jisung baby. Kissed his neck. And _then_ vanished like he didn’t mean it? That was so fucking weird.

And the look on Minho’s face just broke Jisung’s heart. He looked as if _Jisung_ just broke _his_ heart.

Ok, this morning had already been too crazy for Jisung. Before leaving the room to go and talk to Minho, Jisung thought maybe he should shower first and then talk to the boy after they were completely awake and feeling less hungover. Just so the conversation could be more serious and thought about, not their sleepy selves trying to understand what went on.

Jisung uses Minho’s apple scented shampoo, feeling happy that he could smell like the boy. After leaving the shower, Jisung ended up wearing his jeans but found that his shirt was too wrinkled. So he felt free to take one of Minho’s and put them on.

“Hyung? I’m done, you can shower now” Jisung calls him

But then. Silence.

“Hyung?” Jisung calls the boy again and walks toward the kitchen.

The house is empty.

There’s a little note on top of the kitchen’s table that says:

**“Sorry, I had to leave. Something came up. But you can eat first and feel at home, ok?**

**I have a spare key, so just lock the house when you go.**

**Oh and I made you some eggs cause I didn’t know what you’d like,**

**but feel free to open up the fridge and eat well.**

**(Lino)”**

Why would Minho leave like that all of a sudden? Jisung was too fucking confused now. Did Minho really feel rejected by Jisung, got angry and then _left_? Was Jisung reading all this very wrong?

Jisung’s sitting down on Minho’s kitchen eating those goddamn eggs and wondering about what went wrong. When he realizes he’s seen that handwriting before.

He gets up from the kitchen as fast as he can and runs to get his backpack, throwing all his notebooks and pencil case on the floor until he found it. One of the _notes_ his secret admirer left him. The paper was exactly the same that Minho had on his bedroom before.

And the handwriting was 100% identical.

Minho was Jisung’s secret admirer. He had no more doubts about it.

But now that Minho was apparently mad at him, what was Jisung supposed to do?

He leaves Minho’s house after cleaning up his mess and walks up to college. It’s still around 12:30h but arriving early and spending some time at the library to fix his thoughts would be good for Jisung.

* * *

Minho couldn’t stand the look of rejection on Jisung’s face. It hit him like a brick.

A really big and orange brick straight into his face, just making all his teeth fall off.

The worst part wasn’t even that Jisung apparently didn’t like him back ( _or was it?_ ), which Minho didn’t even understand because last night he was so sure that Jisung matched his feelings. Jisung said Minho was beautiful, funny and smart. That seemed a lot like a confession.

Well anyways, it definitely wasn’t a confession because Jisung looked terrified when Minho kissed his neck and called him “baby”.

The _worst_ part was that Minho felt like he just took their friendship, spit on it just to make it worse, and threw it on the trash. Because how were they still gonna be friends acting all weird around each other?

His thoughts are just too fucked up and he doesn’t know what to believe or what to think. So he writes Jisung a note (because he doesn’t want the boy to freak out about Minho disappearing) and heads out straight to Chan’s house, calling him on the way.

“Hyung? Please tell me you’re home”

“ _Hey Lino, yeah I’m home. Why? Need any help_?” Chan seems a bit worried already, just by Minho’s tone and knowing that the boy rarely calls, he’d rather just text.

“I think I just fucked it up. My friendship with Sungie. I don’t know what to think about, I’m so nervous right now” Minho can’t fight it, there’s tears on his eyes.

“Yo buddy, relax ok? We’ll talk about it when you get here. Are you close? Just try to think about something else”

“I’m quite close yeah, I just left and ran”

“Breathe for me, Lino. C’mon, let’s breathe together”

Chan wasn’t stupid. He’s been friends with Minho for too long to not know about the boy’s past. And he knows Minho used to have really bad anxiety crises. It had been a while since he had the last one, but Chan was definitely not about to risk it. That’s why he just sticks his feet on the first pair of shoes he can find and leaves the house, still on the phone.

He walks through the path Minho always takes to come to his house, so he’ll meet the boy halfway. Chan’s talking to him on the phone, still trying to get his focus out of it, he even sings Minho’s favorite song for him.

And then he sees the boy, he was really close to the house, thank God. Chan hangs up and reaches Minho quickly, meeting him with a bear hug.

“Lino, hey. I’m here now, it’s ok”

Minho hugs him back, just full on crying now. Not able to contain anything.

They just hug for a couple of minutes until Minho eventually calms down a little.

“Let’s go home, c’mon. I’ll make you the coffee that you love and I hate. Then we’ll just hug each other and talk about everything.”

“You’re so _stupid_ ” Minho says all of a sudden. Chan looks at him and sees a little smirk on the boy’s lips “Couldn’t even put on your shoes by yourself?”

Chan looks down and sees that he’s wearing the right one of his left foot and vice versa. Hmm he _did_ feel like something was wrong while he walked.

“You’re a bitch” he punches Minho’s arm and the boy laughs a little “I was worried about you, had to come as fast as I could”

“Thanks hyung, sorry about that”

“Nothing to be sorry for, bro. C’mon let’s get inside”

After about 30 minutes, when Minho’s sitting down on Chan’s couch with his favorite cup of coffee in his hands and Chan sitting quite close to him just petting his head, Minho started telling him everything that happened.

He told Chan about what Jisung said to him the night before, the way they acted towards each other, the things they did. Just _everything_.

“Ok hold on. So last night you were positive he liked you back. And now because he just froze when you did what you did, suddenly you think he rejected you?” Chan is confused

“I know it seems stupid” Minho pouts

“And it _is_ , Lino. Sorry”

“But you didn’t see it, Chan hyung. The look on his face was just like-. Remember the party here at your house when he left the room for a while because I made him too uncomfortable? He looked just like that. Like he wanted to get out of there”

“Maybe he was just surprised, maybe he wasn’t expecting you to do that. It doesn’t necessarily mean he dislikes you”

“But we’re always cuddly and stuff with each other. It shouldn’t be _that_ surprising”

“Well, I’ve never seen you kiss his neck. And yeah you’ve called him babe last night, as you told me, but you were both a little wasted and more cuddly than usual. So I understand if he was surprised. You guys are soft with each other, but not like that”

"But I didn't call him ' _babe_ '. I called him ' _baby_ ', hyung"

"Oh wow" Chan says full of sarcasm "Are you a grammar professor now? Makes no difference, kind of the same thing here Lino"

“Well, it still means I fucked up. Why am I always so stupid, hyung?”

“Hey! Look at me” Chan says more serious and Minho looks up at him “You are _not_ stupid. You’re bright. And intelligent and so, so brave. That’s not the Minho I know. Crying because he thinks he got rejected. It’s ok to be scared, but don’t let the fear stop you from doing what you wanted to do”

“But what about our friendship, hyung? If he really just rejected me, then how are we still gonna be friends? Just. I just can't lose his friendship.”

“You realize you were going to _confess_ you’re his secret admirer, right? You had the whole thing planned out and you didn’t worry about ruining your friendship. Not even _once_. What’s different now?”

Minho didn’t think about that before. Chan was right.

“Do you know what I think?” Chan asks when Minho’s silent for too long “I think you should keep up your plan and tell him you’re his secret admirer. Don’t chicken out now, at the best part. And if he doesn’t like you back, which I still think makes no sense, you’ll talk. You’re both grown-ups already, I can’t believe you’d act like children to each other just because of that.”

“I guess you’re right. But I’m still really scared, though. Guess I might need a few days just to get my head back on track and fight away this cowardice”

“That’s my Lee Know!” Chan excitedly replies, with a big smile on his face. “And you’re not gonna be alone. I’m right here with you, so count on me with anything”

“Thanks hyung, you’ve always been so good to me. I don’t deserve you”

“No, you don’t. You probably deserve better” Chan says and Minho rolls his eyes

“Take the fucking compliment and my gratitude, you _dick_ ”

“Oh he’s back! Goodbye crybaby Minho and _hello_ bitch Minho”

* * *

They’re still on Chan’s couch, deciding they’d skip college today because Minho needed some “alone” time and meeting Jisung would probably turn him into a wreck of emotions again.

But then Chan’s phone rings and he excuses himself from Minho to go to his bedroom real quick so he can pick it up.

“Hello?”

“ _Chan hyung? Hi_ ” it’s Jisung.

“Hi Sungie, what’s up?”

“ _Look, straight to the point: Minho’s my secret admirer. I just left his house and he wrote me a note. The handwriting was identical, I checked it. I’m sure it’s him. But now he just vanished, he won’t answer my texts and I have no idea where he is. Please tell me you can help”_

“Ok, I’m gonna tell you this because I don’t want you both to suffer. He’s at my house, but please don’t come here, ok? He really needs to recover now. Minho’s not usually one for showing his emotions, crying and everything, so when he does it means we’re in some deep shit”

“ _He’s crying? Why? Is it because of me?_ ” Jisung seems so worried that Chan wants to lock them both in a room and make them just talk. But he knows Minho and if the boy doesn’t calm down and relax again, nothing Jisung says will make a difference.

If he thinks Jisung dislikes him, then not even Jisung himself saying the contrary would make Minho believe him.

“Kind of. Since you know he’s the one sending you notes and little gifts, I’ll tell you. But don’t tell him I did, ok? He really likes you, Sungie. I mean, he’s probably in love with you, I don’t know. And he told me that he thought you like him too, but that today he called you ‘baby’ and kissed your neck and then you were _so_ uncomfortable. He said it looked like he made you feel the way he did back when you guys met. And he hates that he did that”

 _“But I was just surprised. It was very sudden and very personal. And even before I could say anything, he was just gone”_ Jisung seems so disappointed in himself

“Sungie, it’s not your fault. When he told me what happened, the first thing I thought about was exactly what you just told me. But Minho went through so many shitty boys in his life, he’s not very optimistic nowadays. And it seems like it’s really fucking hard for him to believe someone likes him for real. Do you?”

_“Yes, hyung. I really do, I like him so much. You have no idea”_

“I _do_ have a boyfriend myself, you know? So yeah thanks, I get what you mean” Chan jokes a little just to try to make Jisung a bit happier

 _“Thanks for the memo, sucker_ ” Jisung answers with a light chuckle

“Gosh, you're both so annoying” Chan smiles “Anyways. He really likes you too, don’t doubt that. But when it comes to feelings, he’s way more embarrassed and scared than you are. So I guess you’ll have to do just what he did to you”

_“What? What did he do to me?”_

“When he saw that you were uncomfortable with the way he acted, he slowly got closer to you and showed you the real him. It might be hard, but maybe you could try to do something that’ll make Minho understand you like him, that you _mean_ it”

_“Ok I know exactly what to do. It’s actually something I’ve been working on for the past 2 days, so I might get it done fast enough”_

“Will you tell me what it is?” Chan tries

 _“No, hyung, you love to gossip_ ” he laughs “ _But apparently if I show up at your door and tell him I’m in love with him too, he’s too deep in his feelings to believe it. Guess I have to work hard, but I’ll prove it to him, hyung.”_

“Good luck, Sungie. I believe in you. And if you need anything, please let me know ok? I’ve just become a double agent, I guess”

_“Yeah thank you, Chan hyung. Thanks for everything, I was pretty confused and had no idea what to do”_

“It’s ok. He was like that too. But please hurry, cause I want you both dating already. And I’ll talk to him to try to help you more, ok?”

_“Perfect. Gotta go now, I’m feeling inspired”_

After Jisung hangs up, Chan goes back to the living room to sit with Minho.

Everything looked like shit when Minho arrived.

But now Minho’s calm, Jisung’s calm. And the mess is about to get cleaned up. They’re both gonna work on it.

Chan can’t help but feel proud at himself for being like a cupid. Almost a cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii 
> 
> * Look. I don't really like angst fanfics ugh. But i had to put just a little thing here so the story would make sense. I'm reeeeally sorry about that. But as you can see in the end of the chapter, everything's basically fixed already lol now they just have to confess.
> 
> * And next chapter won't be angsty at all, pinky promise. If you're enjoying it, please comment :) <3


	14. Chapter 14

It’s been a week, a _sad_ and _frustrating_ week, since the incident at Minho’s house. Jisung and him still haven’t talked to each other or even texted since then.

To be fair, they barely saw each other at college as well.

It’s been a tough week, the 3 boys having to study for a couple hard tests, Minho staying there at college until late at night to practice, Jisung leaving his studio only when Chan decided they both needed to breathe.

So yeah, they had some tough and full days. Weekend arrived and neither of them left their houses, too caught up in studying, scared they’d fail the tests.

But Chan felt responsible for the boys, since they were younger than him and he felt like they needed to be taken care of. That’s why he made sure to text or call them every night to guarantee that both Minho and Jisung were sleeping, eating and showering like they were supposed to. He just cares too much about his friends, they're his biggest treasure.

“Lino! How have you been?” Chan asks Minho when he sees the boy at the college’s cafeteria one day

“Oh hi, hyung. Been busy, really fucking tired as well. Feel like I haven’t had a good night of sleep for at least 5 days” Minho answers while paying for his sandwich and energy drink.

And Chan can see that’s true. Minho had dark circles around his eyes and he looked really tired. Just exhausted.

“You told me you were sleeping ok, you little bitch” Chan rolls his eyes at Minho’s lying “This is not good for your health” he says and points to the energy drink in Minho’s hand

“I know, I know. Sorry, hyung. Honestly, I just really don’t have time for taking care of myself right now, no matter how idiotic that sounds. I just had to choreograph 2 completely different dances so far. And I really want to be at the top of my class, so I guess I went too hard and now I’ve been killing myself to dance exactly the way I pictured them, because it seems like I came up with something that I can't even do correctly.”

“Hey, relax. If you choreographed them _yourself_ , there’s no better person to dance those songs than you. Ok? It might be exhausting, but I believe in your dance skills more than I believe that vaccines are just a government invention so they can see our ass. And I do believe that _a lot._ ”

Minho laughs out loud at that

“I really can’t stand your dumb conspiracy theories, how are you even at college?”

“Shut up” Chan laughs as well “But apart from physical tiredness, how are you?”

“Uhm guess I’m kind of _ok_? I’ve been thinking about Sungie all the time, hyung” his shoulders sag “I’m literally working my ass off dancing and then he just pops in my head and I can’t think of anything else. It’s driving me insane”

“Sorry to break it to you, pal, but that’s called _‘being in love’_. Feels actually good when you finally sort everything out”

“Well I haven’t sorted anything out yet, so until now it’s just been kind of heartbreaking to be honest”

“Are you doing anything about the confession? The whole secret admirer thing?” Chan asks curiously

“Yeah. I have most things ready, just trying to buy something that I can’t find anywhere, don’t know why. Just decided to wait a bit, I know he’s been crazy this week since he’s also got many tests and stuff. Didn’t think it would be fair to distract him with my stupid love bullshit”

“Love isn’t bullshit, quit being negative. And you wouldn’t distract him, he’d probably love it”

“Hyung, he hasn’t even texted me so far. _Since that day_. And I know he’s just as busy as I am, but it still wouldn’t kill him to just say ‘hey, I don’t like you back, but don’t hate you. Let’s keep being friends’ would it?”

“Guess it wouldn’t. But you haven’t texted him as well, so you’re both annoyingly stupid”

Minho breathes in deeply, knowing Chan’s right and he should text Jisung just to make sure the boy’s fine. And he’s very worried, just not brave enough to talk now.

“Fine, I’ll text him. But not right now, you’ve distracted me enough” he teases “Gotta go back to rehearsing, hyung”

Minho starts walking back to his training room before he thinks of something.

“Hyung!” he calls Chan back and the older boy walks towards him

"Yes?"

Minho puts his backpack on top of the cafeteria’s table and takes out a little piece of paper he was using before just to doodle Spongebob Squarepants. He also takes out a chocolate and a pen.

Chan realizes it’s Jisung’s favorite chocolate. The one Minho gave the boy (as the secret admirer, though).

Minho writes down a few words and hands both the paper and the chocolate to Chan.

“You’re always in the studio with him, aren’t you? Can you please give this to him? It’s his favorite chocolate, I eat it sometimes ‘cause it’s good and reminds me of him” Minho’s cheeks go red, he’s so stupidly in love...

“Of course, Lino. That’s really nice of you, I’m sure he’ll be very happy”

Minho smiles

“I hope so”

And then the boys wave at each other and go back to their hard work. Hopefully this will all end soon.

* * *

Jisung’s startled by the door of his studio being opened widely and all the lights being turned on.

“Ouch! Hey, what the _fuck_?” he turns around to see Chan coming in and closing the door behind him

“Hi, Sungie”

“Hyung turn the light off please, it’s hurting my eyes!” he uses his hands to cover his eyes and sinks into his chair, wrapping the hood of the sweatshirt over his head.

“You realize you sound like a vampire now, right? A whole Dracula”

“ _Ugh_ shut it” Jisung says and Chan laughs “I just concentrate better with the lights off. And I have just a couple of days to finally finish this, so I’m freaking out now”

“Are you okay, though? Too tired?” Chan worries, sitting down on the little couch next to Jisung’s chair.

“Don’t think ‘tired’ is the word I’d use, doesn’t seem like it’s enough. Hyung, look at me, I’m a _mess_. Probably haven’t taken a good and enjoyable shower for at least 3 days”

“Why the fuck do you and Minho keep lying to me?!” Chan complains, banging his head against the couch in annoyance.

“You talked to him? Is he ok?” Jisung seems worried

“He’s just like you, to be honest”

“Well he shouldn’t be like that, he shouldn’t feel so shitty just because of college”

“Yeah the system sucks, _we know_ ” Chan agrees

“And you, hyung? Are you ok?”

“Much better than the two of you. Most of my tests were last week, there's just one more left. So now I’m taking the time to recover myself from weeks of eating only eggs and drinking bottles and bottles of coffee”

“I’m happy that you’ve passed the worst part, though, hyung. And I’m starting to think I’ll never be able to fully confess to Minho hyung”

“Why?”

“After this week ends and the teachers finally post our grades on the college's system, we’re both probably just gonna lie down on the floor and die from how exhausted we are”

That’s kinda sad, but Chan can’t contain a laugh

“You’re not gonna die before at least _one_ kiss. I’ll make sure to bring your fucking souls back just to murder you both again”

Jisung laughs as well and, for a minute, he seems a bit better than before.

“I miss him. I really do. Keep thinking about him” Jisung looks down tiredly and with sadness in his eyes “But I don’t wanna overwhelm him before this week ends, you know?”

“Yeah I understand. It sucks, but guess you’re both right”

“In a certain way, it’s good that I keep thinking of him. Helps me with this thing I’m doing for my class” Jisung admits

Chan’s eyebrows quirk up in interest

“What’s this thing you’re doing? And why is thinking of Minho important for this?”

Chan’s fucking curious ok? His life hasn’t been too _entertaining_ lately and his best friends’ love is what keeps him awake at night. Like a freaking novel that Chan’s too excited to know about the next chapters.

“Not telling you. You gossip too much” Jisung tells him

“I do not!” Chan protests

“Oh I’m _sorry_ ” Jisung starts, the sarcasm right on point “But do you not remember the time I called you asking for help because I went to a club, got to the bathroom and ended up locking myself? And that I called you cause you lived closer and I needed someone to open the door since I was too shy to ask the people that were entering the bathroom”

“Oh holy shit” Chan laughs hard “I _do_ remember that”

“And do you also remember how I specifically _begged_ you to not tell anyone? I literally got on my knees on that damn bathroom and begged. Then what did you do after promising you would keep the secret?”

“I texted the other boys and we met on your house to laugh about it, probably teased you about it for at least a month” Chan’s still laughing so hard at the memory, there’s tears in his eyes and his belly hurts

At least Jisung’s also laughing while talking about it, which is good because it seems like he’s not _that_ pissed off by it.

“Ok fine, you have a point” Chan finally agrees

“Great, now leave” Jisung gets up from the chair to push Chan outside the studio

“Hold on!” Chan remembers (well “ _remember_ ” is a stupid word, because he definitely wouldn’t forget about that) “I’ve got something to give you”

Jisung stops pushing him towards the door just so Chan can stick his hand inside the hoodie’s pocket to take out a little paper and a chocolate.

“What’s that?” he questions

“Don’t be lazy and just read the note, then you’ll know. Bye bye” Chan leaves as soon as Jisung takes the note and chocolate from his hands.

Of course he’d love to see the boy’s reaction, but he thought maybe Jisung would like to be alone while probably passing out from how much he was in love with Minho.

* * *

Jisung opens the little note to find Minho’s handwriting. And that startles him. Definitely not what he expected.

**“hey? i know your week probably sucks as much as mine,**

**maybe this will make you a little happier.** **Take care of yourself, sunflower.**

**And here’s a weird Spongebob I was drawing before,**

**hopefully it will make you laugh from how ugly it is.**

**Lino.”**

I know we always talk about how Jisung’s heart stops, freezes or melts because of Minho. But this time, it’s _real_. He might pass out.

His smile is so big that his cheeks hurt, but he doesn’t fucking care.

Just the fact that Minho and him haven’t been talking the whole week after that weird incident, but the boys still took that aside because he worried about Jisung… it made him fall even mo re in love with the boy. If that’s even possible.

That’s one of the reasons Jisung gets brave enough for a few seconds.

So, after he throws himself on the studio's couch and just swings his arms and legs for a few minutes from how happy he is (so he wouldn't scream instead), Jisung takes his phone out of his pocket and texts his soulmate.

from: jisung

to: minho

“hi hyungie. we’re soulmates, so i guess it makes sense that we’re _both_ suffering in this hell of a week. take care of yourself as well, ok? drink a lot of water and watch little parts of avatar when you go to the bathroom so you’ll be happier. let’s talk after this is all over, yeah?”

And before his braveness vanishes, he texts Minho one last time

from: jisung

to: minho

“miss you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i told you the angst wouldn't last too long hahah i'm too soft for that shit.
> 
> i guess it's close to the end :((((
> 
> are you guys liking it?? please comment anything and let me knowwwww


	15. Chapter 15

After Jisung texted Minho saying he missed the boy, he received a “ **me too** ” along with a sad emoji, but both boys ended up not texting each other after that, realizing they should focus on their tests first.

It was a Friday now and both boys were absolutely exhausted, but… _Finally._ Finally, it was all over.

Their university calendar dictated that after the non-ending weeks of tests, the students should have a light experience in classes. That’s why after Friday they were back to normal classes, but for a whole week they’d have _softer/easier_ things.

The coordination of the university always did that. They’d fuck up the students’ health and then try to make up for it. So, the teachers mostly just played movies during the classes, brought popcorn and sodas for everyone to eat and drink while watching… This kind of stuff.

To be honest, Jisung really appreciated that. At _least_ they didn’t just go back in full speed again with more work and annoying teachers giving classes that felt like they lasted days.

Also, now that the worse part ended, Jisung was finally able to talk to Minho so they could fix everything for real.

That’s why when he gets home on Friday, he’s tired. _Hell_ , tired isn’t even enough to describe it… But he’s full of _relief_. Maybe things are gonna get better now. There were only two things on his mind that still scared him: confessing to Minho along with showing what he prepared AND the grades of the tests, so he would know if he was above average or if he sucked. But Jisung was sure he went well on most of them, so Minho (as always) was Jisung’s main focus.

When he gets home, Jisung makes sure to text Chan to tell him he’s ok and also ask the same thing back. He was too exhausted to do something elaborate, of course, but after days and days of eating junk food and just ramen, Jisung really felt like eating something better.

He wasn’t a chef, so don’t judge him on this. But he took an apple from his kitchen counter and started chewing on it while working on a beautiful and **glorious** sandwich.

It surely belonged to a museum, honestly, because it wasn’t just a sandwich. It was a pure _art_.

The bread looked delicious and in between the two pieces, Jisung basically put everything he found on his fridge. There were at least 3 pieces of cheese and ham, mayonnaise, 2 pieces of tomato, a good-looking egg, some mustard, palm heart, corn…

 _I know_. Looking at it, the thing just seemed disgusting. But Jisung didn’t really care. The sandwich was big, full of stuff he loved to eat and it wasn’t ramen, so that was enough for him.

Don’t get him wrong, ramen was his life, but eating it every day for 2 (maybe 2 and a half) weeks? That’s torture.

Jisung tries to eat it slowly so he can savor all flavors of it, but only realizes he should stop and breathe after 2/3 of the goddamn sandwich were already on his stomach.

After eating it along with a refreshing lemonade, he felt recovered. Still tired and needing some sleep, but definitely a lot better.

Then he just threw himself on his bed, deciding he’d shower after waking up, put some light music on and closed his eyes, falling asleep not even 5 minutes later.

* * *

Minho got home on Friday night ready for hibernation.

No joke.

He had trained so hard for the choreographies, dancing around 12h a day for a whole week, that his body felt like he was hit by a truck. Every single part of him just hurt like a bitch.

Minho got inside the house and went straight to the shower, feeling like he should enjoy the warm water and let it wash away his tiredness and concerns all at once. He washed his hair and massaged his head a bit while doing it, which was really relieving.

Around 10 minutes later, Minho left the shower feeling a lot better than before he came in. Just lighter and cleaner, as if that comforting shower meant the end of the stressful week he had to go through.

So, he put on clean and comfortable clothes, cut pieces of a watermelon, poured himself a glass of apple juice and laid down on his couch to watch shitty TV until he fell asleep.

Minho loved those moments. Moments when he could just relax and not worry about anything else.

To be honest, he was _still_ worried because after the weekend, Jisung and him were going to talk. Also, his grades weren’t posted by the teachers yet, so even if he had a feeling he did well, the anxiety was still there.

But the important thing is that now Minho had the time to just lay on his couch and do exactly _nothing._ And that’s precious.

He fell asleep thinking about what he prepared for Jisung and the whole confession thing. He was proud of himself for doing a good job.

* * *

Saturday came by very quickly, since Chan, Minho and Jisung slept like rocks. All 3 of them woke up after 12am, just because for the first time in so long, they _could_ do that.

Chan decided he should spend the weekend at Younghyun/Brian's house, so the boy could take care of him. Just pet him, feed him, cuddle him... These kinds of things. Also, Chan really needed the emotional support for when his grades finally came out.

Jisung woke up after 12am, looked at his phone, checked the time and decided he deserved to sleep more. After 5 minutes, though, he remembered their grades were gonna be available in 30 minutes, then all tiredness just vanished from his body and Jisung was as awake as he’s never been before. He should probably drink some tea and try to meditate, or some shit, to try and calm down.

But _oh baby,_ nothing in the world could calm Jisung right now.

He was obviously worried about the grades of all his tests and projects, but there was one in special that made his heart jump on his chest from anxiety and fear. Because if he failed or just got an “average” grade on this project, it would be terrible for his classes and _also_ terrible for what he planned for Minho hyung.

 _“Chill, Sungie. Relax, you’re not that bad. You put a lot of effort on the projects and you deserve to ace it”_ he talks to himself, trying to stay composed.

When he feels a little more contained, Jisung decides to text Chan wishing him good luck and wonders for a couple minutes if he should do the same about Minho.

Which was a really stupid thought.

Even now, not knowing exactly where they stand, if they are on texting terms (after not talking for at least 2 weeks), Jisung _does_ worry a lot about Minho, no matter what happens, and he wants the boy to know that.

 _“Screw it, I’m texting him”_ he talks to himself once again

from: jisung

to: minho

“good luck, hyungie. grades are about to come out, i hope you did great”

That was okay, right? Not too much or too little.

Oh great, now Jisung’s anxious about the grades _and_ if Minho will respond his text. Another thing to worry about, isn’t that great??

* * *

Minho wakes up on Saturday with his phone beeping loudly. He groans in annoyance, clearly not ready to leave his amazing sleep aside, but when he gets his phone to look at the notifications, Minho finds out it’s Jisung texting him.

Never in his life does Minho remember getting up from bed so fast. He just unlocked his phone and started walking in circles around his room, not really knowing what to do.

 _Jisung texted him._ That was exciting, ok? They haven’t been talking for a while. And even if they kind of stablished that everything is “fine”, Minho still wasn’t expecting a text.

**from: jisung**

**to: minho**

**“good luck, hyungie. grades are about to come out, i hope you did great”**

It wasn’t just a text. It was a thoughtful one. Jisung actually worried about Minho.

Just thinking of it gave the older boy chills.

Also, the text reminds him that their grades are about to come out, so that gives him chills as well. But, like, _bad_ chills. Not good chills like Jisung gives him.

Minho doesn’t waste any time and just quickly texts the boy back

from: minho

to: jisung

“thanks sungie. i’d say good luck to you as well, but you’re too talented to even need luck. you’re gonna be amazing, don’t worry too much”

He knows Jisung has always been a harsh critic when it comes to himself, just like Minho as well. And he hates it, hates that the boy doesn’t see how talented and determinate he is. So he always tries to encourage him and say stuff like that, but not only to make Jisung more confident, but because Minho really believes it. He really thought Jisung was the best at everything he did, always.

Minho texts Chan as well, knowing the older boy is probably at Brian's, but still feeling the need to know if he’s ok and wishing him the best thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not gonna say much here, 'cause i'm posting another chapter right after this one lol
> 
> but anyways: comment if you're enjoying the fanfic so far <3 love uu


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE read the notes at the end D:
> 
> also: i'm @leeminhvo on twitter, so if you've got twitter let's talk <3

Their grades came out.

And for the boys’ sake, they did amazingly well.

Minho got the best grades on his choreographies and the reviews his teachers gave him made Minho want to print hundreds of copies and go around the city pasting them on buildings and everywhere, just to show off so everyone would see it.

He thought the teachers might have been a little biased, though, since he was obviously their favorite student, but _still_. He fucking did it.

He couldn’t help but jump around his house and just finally let all his stress out. Minho turned his TV on and just _blasted_ the song _“We are the champions”_ by _Queen_ as loud as he could on the speakers, just because he was _that_ dramatic. Singing the song as if he had just won the lottery, Minho looked like a dumbass.

When the song ended, he decided to just scream every One Direction song that appeared, while dancing stupidly and not giving two shits about being coordinate or in sync. Fuck this, his tests were gone and he aced them, he had the right to dance like a fool for a while

 _“I wish Sungie was here singing with me”_ Minho thinks to himself

That’s when he realizes.

Oh shit.

Jisung and Chan got the results of their tests already as well. Did they go as amazingly as Minho would expect them to go?

He decides to call both boys at the same time, just a simple call, no video and stuff so it wouldn’t be awkward. And maybe also because Minho hadn’t been sleeping well for the last weeks, so he probably looked like shit, and there was no way he would let Jisung see him looking like shit

* * *

Jisung’s lying down on the floor of his living room, staring at the ceiling while breathing deeply. He passed his tests. He did great in all of them, especially the important one that he mentioned before.

Jisung just couldn’t believe it. He could finally relax and go back to making music just because he loved to, instead of being pressured because of the stupid university system.

He was full of joy and pride on himself, which seemed like a miracle, when his phone ringed and he picked it up and put it on speaker seeing it was Chan and Minho calling him, still lying on the floor.

“What’s up, bitches?!” Chan screams on the phone “Guess who fucking aced the tests?”

“ _ME_!” both Jisung and Minho scream at the same time

All 3 boys start laughing like fools, just too happy and relaxed to worry.

“I never doubted you guys would smash the fucking tests, my hyungs are too talented for their own good” Jisung compliments them

“I could say the same, I was so sure you guys were gonna do well, seriously. For real, I’m very happy for you, guys” Minho agrees

“Yeah, guess we’re a fucking dope trio. We should drop out of college and become a group, making songs and dancing our butts off” Chan considers

“Excuse me, I don’t wanna dance my butt off, my butt’s _quite cute_ ok?” Minho jokes and Jisung laughs

Oh God, did Minho miss that sound…

“Maybe after we graduate, we could give it a shot, I’m being honest. We’re all handsome and nice and talented. The world would fall to our feet” Jisung says laughing on the floor of his kitchen, considering weather he should get up or not

“Oh, our Sungie’s getting confident, yeah? I love to hear that” Chan says, with an obvious smile on his face “Guys, I gotta go. Younghyun hyung just got out of the shower, we’re gonna celebrate”

“Ew. Gross” Minho and Jisung make annoyed noises

“Don’t be fucking morons, I didn’t say anything. You’re dirty, oh Gosh” Chan laughs and they say goodbye before he hangs up.

Now it’s just Minho and Jisung on the phone.

“Hey” Minho says softly

“Hi hyungie” Jisung answers “I’m very proud of you, congratulations” he says and regrets it before even finishing. What a stupid thing to say. He’s _proud_? What is he? Minho’s father?

“I’m glad I made you proud, sunflower. Can’t say I’m surprised about you, because I was obviously expecting you’d do great, but congrats to you too”

“Thanks, hyung”

Then there’s silence. For the first couple seconds it’s comfortable, just both boys listening to each other’s breaths.

But then it gets weird. Too silent. For too long.

“So” they both start talking at the same time and can’t help but giggle

“You go first, hyung”

“Uhm I was gonna say that… Since we’re done with the tests and everything’s calm now, maybe we could talk?” Minho suggests “Like, not _now_ on the phone, of course. But maybe we could see each other at college on Monday?”

“Yes, absolutely!” Jisung agrees to quickly, the eagerness obvious in his voice “It’s that bullshit movies week and stuff, we could leave earlier and talk”

“Ok it’s settled then” Minho says “Uhm- I gotta go now? Finish up a few things. But see you on Monday, then?” he sounds like he’s worried that at any minute Jisung’s gonna decided he doesn’t really want to talk to Minho on Monday and will cancel it all.

“Definitely. See you on Monday”

They’re quiet for a couple seconds again

“I miss you, sunflower” Minho says before he thinks of it.

What a fucking dumbass, holy shit. Contain yourself, _what the fuck?_ Minho’s head to mouth filter hasn’t been working good recently.

Minho’s thinking about ways he could possibly kick himself, when he realizes Jisung just said something

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said I miss you too, hyung” Jisung’s definitely blushing while saying it, Minho has a feeling

“Good” Minho smiles

“Good” Jisung says back, also probably smiling as well, Minho has a feeling again.

“Ok I better go” Minho says

“Bye, hyung, see you” Jisung answers

After hanging up, both boys got huge smiles on their faces.

It seems like it’s been so long since they actually talked to each other. Not over text or little notes handed by Chan, but _real_ conversations and listening to the other’s voice, giggles, laughs, gasps…

It makes them happy.

Jisung finally decides to get up from his kitchen floor, too happy to be useless. He uses the happiness as motivation to clean the house since he hasn’t really done that since the tests came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY i need to explain something:
> 
> 1) the 2 chapters i just posted aren't that big, but it's because i decided to split one chapter into 2. i thought it might be better to leave one chapter about friday and one about saturday.
> 
> 2) BIG SPOILER: next chapter someone's gonna confess (maybe Minho, maybe Jisung, maybe even both) so the fanfic is close to an end :(( but i promise a lot of minsung cute moments
> 
> 3) i'm really sorry for taking this long. its fucking hard to do tests and stuff online, teachers are driving me insane with the amount of stuff to study
> 
> 4) PLEASE COMMENT SOMETHING SO I KNOW THE FANFIC WASN'T ABANDONED :((( i love reading the comments you guys leave and they make me so so so happy


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone
> 
> PLEASE read the end notes and help me out D:

It’s finally Monday. Jisung wakes up in the morning excited and nervous.

The first thought that pops in his mind is, of course: _Lee Minho._

Jisung’s so excited to meet the boy and also so nervous about what he planned, that he actually wakes up 10 minutes before the alarm screams at him.

He goes to the bathroom to take a shower, which is new.

Jisung isn’t really a “morning shower” person, since he’s usually barely awake, just a zombie walking around the house. He’d much rather take a shower after arriving from college, so he’ll just put his pajamas on and do nothing for the rest of the night.

But this Monday is different. It’s a special one.

So he takes a shower, washes his hair with the best smelling shampoo he can find and decides he has to look cute, clean and smell good for today’s plans. He even dries his hair and brushes it to try and keep everything under control.

Then he takes his backpack, happily throws all the textbooks and stuff on the floor, since he won’t need them. This week of movies and “cool activities” is a blessing sometimes, really.

After choosing a nice pair of jeans and the big blue hoodie that Minho said looked cute on him, Jisung’s ready for college. Since it’s a bit early, he goes to the kitchen and fills his empty backpack with snacks and drinks (soda and juice only, no alcohol since he’s not looking forward to get kicked out of college for drinking) because maybe, if he’s lucky, everything will go as planned with Minho and they could ditch the class to have a picknick or something.

I don’t know, they could even just eat the goddamn snacks on a bathroom and Jisung would still find it pretty fucking romantic.

He leaves his house to get to college still early, but decides it might be better. That way, Jisung can walk to class with no hurries, listen to some music while trying to stay calm and maybe call Chan so the older boy could help keeping him mentally stable.

* * *

When Jisung arrives at college, he starts subconsciously (or maybe consciously. _Definitely_ consciously) looking for Minho. He knows the boy hates being late and always arrives earlier to class, so he has to be there already.

Jisung goes to the cafeteria they always spend time at, walks around campus and loses about 15 minutes in vain, Minho’s nowhere to be seen. He even feels brave enough to walk to the other side of the campus and stand in front of the door of Minho’s classroom, but the boy is also not there.

Jisung’s heart sinks. Is Minho really not coming? Of course Jisung wasn’t expecting them to have a conversation as soon as they arrived college, but he was still hoping he could greet Minho with a hug and meet again afterwards for his plans.

But no, _Minho’s not there_.

Jisung gets his phone out of the pocket to text the boy, a little worried that something might’ve come up. When he sees Chan.

“Hey, Chan hyung!” Jisung screams a bit too loudly when he sees Bangchan walking close to Minho’s class, where Jisung was earlier.

“Sungie?” Chan looks confused and walks towards Jisung “Hey, what are you doing here? Your classes are on the opposite side of the campus”

“Yours too, why are you here?” Jisung questions him

“Oh uhm- I had to help a friend with something so we met here. And you?” Chan looks like he’s lying, but right now Jisung doesn’t really care, he just wants to know about Minho

“That’s embarrassing, but uh… I’ve been looking for Minho hyung. We’re gonna meet today to talk and stuff. But like, he’s always early to places, so I figured maybe I could meet him before class started so we’d at least say ‘hi’, you know? The thing is that he’s nowhere, so I went to his classroom thinking that maybe he was there already, but I can’t find him”

Jisung’s talking so fast that Chan takes a couple seconds to decipher everything

“Oh ok. Something probably came up, maybe he’ll be late”

“You haven’t seen him around?”

“No, I haven’t. No” Chan denies and shakes his head a bit too much

“Why do you seem so suspicious?” Jisung raises an eyebrow “Are you hiding something from me?”

Chan laughs a little at that.

“I just had a pretty strong coffee today, guess I’m full of energy” Chan explains, a bit calmer. “Well I gotta go now, Sungie, my class is about to start and all. But don’t worry about Lino, if you guys decided you’d talk today, he wouldn’t just not come, yeah?”

“Guess you’re right. He would’ve at least texted me” Jisung’s shoulders sag. He’s still worried

Chan wastes no time in waving him a goodbye and vanishing around campus. Jisung wondered what was going on with his hyung, he seemed really weird this morning.

Jisung starts walking back to class, knowing his classes are about to start as well.

He looks at the phone in his hand and remembers he was going to text Minho. “Why not?” he thinks and then starts typing.

to: minho

from: jisung

“hey, hyung. is everything ok? i couldn’t find you anywhere at college, are you not coming today? :(“

He decides the sad emoji fits with the mood of the message and leaves it, to show Minho (in a subtle way) that he’s sad for not seeing the boy.

* * *

It’s been a full hour and another half. One hour and a half. Almost 2 hours.

Jisung’s sitting down at class watching a fucking stupid movie. Every 5 minutes he checks his phone to see if Minho replied his text.

_Nothing_.

Jisung feels like screaming.

The movie sucks and he has no idea what it’s even about. This teacher brought the students no snacks, so he’s also a bit disappointed because he really expected at least a lollipop.

He’s left the classroom at least 3 times already, telling himself he needed to go to the bathroom. Then walked around the hallway of his classroom, checked his phone 5 more times and came back inside to see a stupid guy confessing his love to stupid girl on the stupid small screen of the tv. For real, what a stupid movie.

Suddenly Jisung’s phone buzzes on his pocket. He had just put it away after looking and not finding any reply from Minho.

Jisung excitedly opens the text only to find out it’s from and unknown number.

The message is simple, only a link to a Spotify playlist.

_What_?

Jisung opens the playlist and finds that all songs talk about sunflowers or the sun:

1\. _sunflower vol. 6_ (harry styles)

2\. _sunflower_ (post malone)

3\. _sunrise_ (super junior)

4\. _sunrise_ (ateez)

5\. _here comes the sun_ (the beatles)

6\. _sun goes down_ (bruno martini)

7. _sunflower_ (rex orange county)

The name of the playlist is “for my sunflower” and it has a cute sunflower emoji next to it.

Jisung’s heart beats faster in his chest.

It was definitely from his secret admirer. And Jisung was sure that the admirer was Minho. But the number that texted him was unknown, which made no sense.

Jisung’s phone shows a new text and he quickly opens it to see a real text this time

**from: unknown**

**to: jisung**

**“good morning, sunflower. i created this playlist because every song in there talks about the sun/sunflowers and that makes me think of you. put your headphones on and come find me? I’m at the soccer field waiting for you”**

Jisung doesn’t even register how fast he gets up from his chair, pushes his desk away, holding his backpack in hands (because he’s probably not coming back, he doesn’t give a shit about the stupid couple kissing on the movie).

He walks to the soccer field listening to the playlist, his heart beating faster every second. He’s walking so fast that his feet are probably gonna hurt like a bitch afterwards, but whatever.

The soccer field is a bit far from Jisung’s classroom, so when he gets there, he’s heard at least 2 and a half songs from the playlist.

He stands in front of the door that ended up on the soccer field. It was a big grass field, all open, where the football and the soccer team of the college practiced (and sometimes even had competitions there).

Jisung breathes in deeply and walks through the door, the sunlight covering his face while he walks towards the grass.

Right there, in the center of the field, standing on the grass, is _Minho_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii guys
> 
> does anyone here know how to put an image on the middle of the text? i had a screenshot of the playlist made for jisung, but dont know how to put it there :(((
> 
> \- since i didn't know how, i just wrote the name of a few songs that were on the playlist :(  
> also: COMMENT SOMETHING fjfkskjsfd let's talk


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii please check the end notes uwu

Minho’s morning was completely chaotic. He had too many things to finish or just check twice so he wouldn’t forget. And the most important thing on his “Confessing to Jisungie Plan” was missing. He had to drive for an hour so he could get it.

Apparently, everything was going wrong.

He had woken up and taken a quick shower, barely ate anything and then rushed to college, Chan giving him a ride.

He was so lucky to have the older boy.

Chan went with Minho on the ride to get the important thing of the plan, then they came back and went straight to college to fix everything together.

There’s not much, but Minho’s worried that he’s gonna look _too cheesy_ or _not cheesy enough._ So it all has to look perfect.

Chan helps him put everything on place and leaves for a couple minutes to go to the bathroom outside the soccer field.

Minho looks at what he prepared and realizes it’s all very simple, but looks nice. Jisung would like it.

Bangchan comes back from the bathroom completely pale. Whiter than he already was.

“What happened? Looks like you just saw a ghost” Minho jokes

“Almost. Just found Jisung”

“Oh shit” Minho freezes “Where is he?”

“Relax, he’s going to his classroom. But he kept asking me if I saw you or something, he’s crazy looking for you around here. Thinks you’re not coming”

Minho coos. That’s such a Jisung thing.

Of course Minho was coming, how could he deny his sunflower anything?

“You handled it?”

“He got suspicious of me at first, said I was acting weird. But it’s ok, I fooled him”

“Thank you so much for helping me out, hyung” Minho moves forward and hugs Chan.

The boy gets really emotional, Minho wasn’t one for hugging Chan that often. It was kind of rare.

“It’s ok Lino, we’re best friends. That’s what best friends do, yeah?”

“Yeah. If you ever need help for a cheesy gift for Younghyun hyung, count on me” Minho smiles “Now go back to class”

“Ok ok, I’m going” Chan laughs “He’s gonna love it, seriously. Keep calm”

Minho smiles and thanks him, still a bit worried. Then he sits down and checks everything out again and again until he feels confident enough to text Jisung.

* * *

Jisung spots Minho in the center of the soccer field.

And when Jisung’s eyes meet Minho’s, still walking towards the older boy, he smiles. He has no idea what’s going on (well, he does have a _little_ idea, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves), but just seeing Minho after all this time feels like a dream, his heart is thanking him.

Jisung’s really close to Minho when he remembers to take the headphones off and pause the song that was still playing.

He stops in front of Minho, still smiling big.

“You’re really listening to the playlist” is the first thing Minho says. But it seems like he said it more to himself than to Jisung, like he was happy that the boy was listening to the songs.

“Of course I am” Jisung smiles at him. Everything Jisung does for the next years will be with a huge smile on his face, it’s not like he can contain it. “So-“ he starts

“Wait” Minho interrupts him “I had all this stuff planned out, yeah? Please let me talk first or I might explode” Minho begs

Jisung laughs at that and nods.

Jisung’s laughing, that’s a good sign.

“Well, uhm-“ Minho starts and looks at Jisung’s face, but his cheeks get red and he realizes how hard it is to just say everything he planned.

Minho’s eyes fall down to the floor. Then he takes Jisung’s hands in his and talks while looking at them, his fingers playing with Jisung’s.

The younger boy smiles at that. It’s _cute_.

“I’m sure you’ve been suspicious about me being your secret admirer. I haven’t been really smart about hiding it and you’re really intelligent, so you probably had this all figured out already. But yes, I’ve been the one leaving you thoughtful messages all this time. Little notes and simple gifts that I thought might make you happy” Minho smiles “The truth is that…”

He breathes in deeply for a while before gathering the braveness to look up into Jisung’s beautiful shiny eyes. The boy’s still smiling and it comforts Minho

“I really like you, Sungie. God, what am I _saying_? I’m in _love_ with you. Have been for quite a long time actually. You’re so good to me, you’re always so thoughtful and caring. Like, you text me to motivate me through things I don’t want to do. You’re always there to cheer me up and laugh or cry with me when we both need to. You know when to just listen and let me vent, or when to talk and pet my hair to help me calm down. And you’re so so so _beautiful_. I don’t think you realize how beautiful you are, but it gives me chills. Honestly, I don’t even think it’s fair for all this beauty to belong just to you”

Jisung’s still smiling but rolls his eyes at that.

“See? You don’t even realize it. And I knew that just telling you wouldn’t be enough, so I decided to just try to show you and help you love yourself a bit more. I wish you could see yourself from my eyes”

Minho stops talking again to breathe. He’s talking so much that he doesn’t even know the words that are leaving his mouth, he doesn’t control them anymore, they just leave on their own.

“And when you told me how you loved sunflowers, it just _fit_. It made so much sense. You’re so bright and sunny. But it doesn’t make much sense for me to call you sunflower, maybe I shouldn’t do that anymore”

Jisung frowns

“Why not?”

“Everybody talks about how the sunflowers follow the sun, but I’m the one who’s always gravitating towards you. So I guess you’re my sun and I’m the sunflower, always following you around”

While saying that, Minho turns around, unfortunately letting go of Jisung’s hands, and takes a flower bouquet from the top of a blanket on the floor.

It’s a sunflower bouquet.

There are about 6 sunflowers wrapped beautifully in a light yellow shiny paper. They look so beautiful

Jisung never received flowers before. Especially sunflowers. _No one_ ever gave him sunflowers before. He takes the bouquet from Minho’s hands.

“I had to drive for an hour to the other side of the city to find these. Every single store was out of sunflowers, I have no idea why. Maybe there’s a lot of awkward stupid boys like me planning to confess to their crushes as well, I don’t know” Minho laughs lightly “The only place I found was this small flower shop across the city. But I’m really glad I found them, because they’re stunning. Just like you” Minho tells him

Jisung doesn’t realize he’s crying until Minho’s eyebrows furrow and he takes a hand to Jisung’s cheek to catch a tear before it falls.

“Hey, are you ok, Sungie? I’m sorry if I exaggerated”

“No no no” Jisung quickly says “It’s so perfect, hyungie. I don’t even know what to say”

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to pressure you into saying something back, I just had to tell you this because I couldn’t keep it to myself”

“Pressure me? What?” Jisung’s confused

Until he _understands_.

Minho thinks that Jisung doesn’t reciprocate his feelings.

“Oh hyung, you got it all wrong” Jisung says “You said what you had to say, yeah? So please let me speak now or I might be the one to explode after all”

“Do you wanna sit down?” Minho asks

That’s when Jisung sees everything Minho prepared. It might seem stupid that he didn’t notice it before, but he was so focused on Minho that everything else seemed unimportant.

There’s a blanket on the grass, a huge one. And on top of it, lots of soft pillows. There’s a laptop with Netflix opened on an Avatar episode. Next to them, there’s kind of a table, those that people use to have breakfast in bed, Jisung doesn’t know the name of that thing, but it’s full of snacks that Minho and him always eat together.

“You did all this for me?” he’s surprised.

“For who else would it be?” Minho says, but he doesn’t sound like teasing, it sounds like he’s affirming that he wouldn’t do that for anyone who wasn’t Jisung.

Jisung sits down and softly puts the sunflower bouquet on top of a pillow. Minho sits in front of him, cross legged.

“Lee Minho. I’m so freaking in love with you that my body physically _hurts_. I’ve been in love with you for so long that I don’t even know what it felt like before that”

Minho looks confused. Jisung smiles and takes Minho’s hand in his.

“Wait, what? But I thought- Chan told me you had a crush on someone from college”

“Aren’t you from college, silly? It’s been you from the very beginning”

“Sungie, look. You don’t have to do this, it’s _ok_. We’re still gonna be friends and soulmates even if you don’t like me back”

“Hey. Listen to me. You have this crazy and idiotic idea that no one loves you and it just _breaks_ my heart, hyung. I had everything planned to confess to you this morning, did you know? It was a lot simpler than what you did to me, which makes me feel bad, but still”

Minho’s staring at Jisung, his mouth a bit opened. He looks confused. Stuck between believing Jisung’s also in love with him or thinking he’s gone crazy.

“What are you talking about?” he asks dumbly

“A while ago I saw you dance, remember? And you said I owed you. That you showed me your talent so I had to show you mine as well, yeah? I’ve been working on this for a while” Jisung takes his phone in hand “It’s a song I wrote as one of my projects for class”

Minho’s staring at him with his eyes shining, like he’s becoming hopeful that Jisung’s serious,

“I wrote this song for _you_ , hyungie. You inspired me and I wrote it thinking of you. I don’t have the final version on my phone yet, but I’ll play the instrumental and sing it to you, is that ok?”

Minho only nods, a bit shy

“Do you want to listen to it?” Jisung asks again

“Yes” Minho’s voice cracks

Jisung plays start on his phone and a soft song starts playing

“It’s called ‘ **If I could fly** ’, hyung” Jisung says and then starts singing

His voice soft and he’s still holding Minho’s hand.

_If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you_

_I think I might give up everything, just ask me to_

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen, ‘cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I’m completely defenseless_

_For your eyes only, I show you my heart_

_For when you’re lonely and forget you are_

_I’m missing half of me when we’re apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only._

Jisung understands why Minho couldn’t look at him before. He’s to embarrassed now as well, eyes falling down to stare at his and Minho’s hands.

_I’ve got scars even though they can’t always be seen_

_And pain gets hard, but now you’re here & I don’t feel a thing_

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen, ‘cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I’m completely defenseless_

_For your eyes only, I show you my heart_

_For when you’re lonely and forget you are_

_I’m missing half of me when we’re apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only._

Jisung’s voice is soft and comforting. The slow melody of the song fits so well with it.

_I can feel your heart inside of mine_

_I’ve been going out of my mind_

_Know that I’m just wasting time_

_And I hope that you don’t run from me_

He breathes in deeply to sing the chorus one last time

_For your eyes only, I show you my heart_

_For when you’re lonely and forget you are_

_I’m missing half of me when we’re apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only._

The song starts fading out, ending softly. Jisung raises his head to look in Minho’s eyes again.

Minho’s crying

“You’re crying, hyung” Jisung dries the tears from his cheeks with one hand “Was it that bad?” he jokes lightly, trying to break the awkwardness

“You really wrote it _for me_?” Minho asks

“For who else would it be?” Jisung answers cheekily, using the same words Minho used before. And the tone is exactly the same, showing Minho that he wouldn’t have done it for anyone else. Just for him.

Minho stares at him in silence for a couple seconds when he gets self-conscious

“Hyung?”

Before Jisung ends his question, Minho’s moving towards him so fast that he can’t really register what’s going on. Minho ends up bumping on him and Jisung falls back, his head resting against one of the pillows.

Then Minho’s face appears on top of his, the older boy’s arms on both sides of Jisung’s face, supporting his weight.

And he’s smiling so big.

For a few seconds Jisung just stares at his lips, smiling as well.

After looking at each other like fools, Minho finally approaches Jisung, closing the distance between their faces.

And before Jisung can really process it… _They’re kissing_

Minho’s soft, pink lips are on his. And Jisung can only think that if heaven had a taste, this would be it.

Minho kisses him so passionately that Jisung thinks he might pass out. Minho’s hand caressing Jisung’s cheek while he bites softly on the boy’s lips.

Jisung takes one hand up to Minho’s hair, pulling on it softly and kissing back with more vigor. He plays with the hairs on Minho’s neck.

They kiss for what seems so long that when they part from the kiss, both boys seem like they forgot how to breathe.

But then they’re staring at each other and moving forward again. Kissing each other’s lips like it’s the best feeling ever (and it really is).

Minho’s tongue on Jisung’s feels like heaven. Minho takes one hand to pet Jisung’s belly and the boy’s ticklish so he starts laughing.

Minho laughs along with him, the kiss ending there. And after that, they are so happy and smiling so big, that kissing again turns out to be very difficult. Their teeth clanking against each other when they can’t stop smiling.

“I never had anyone do something like that for me. You wrote me a song, sunflower. And a fucking _perfect_ one. It’s so beautiful. Can you _please_ sing it again?” Minho asks excitedly

He moves to the side so both him and Jisung are lying down on their sides, facing each other.

“Now?” Jisung laughs. He’s so happy. “I’d rather do something better”

“Oh yeah?” Minho asks cheekily “What?”

Jisung just moves forward to capture Minho’s lips on another kiss. He wanted to kiss Minho until his lips fell off.

“I know we literally just confessed to each other” Jisung says “But I’m really so in love with you, hyung. And I guess I won’t be able to sleep tonight not knowing you’re mine. So would you please, _pretty please_ , be my boyfriend?”

Minho pretends to think for a while and Jisung punches his arm

“ _Ouch_ you just punched me. I’ll let you know, sunflower, that I’m not into this kind of relationship, ok?” Minho teases

“Guess you’re back to being a bitch again, _ugh_. I already miss sappy Minho”

“You’re gonna have to deal with lots of different Minhos now. Because I obviously say yes to being your boyfriend, my sunflower” Minho smiles

“I like the sound of that. _My boyfriend_ ” Jisung smiles, Minho caresses his neck “I’m gonna start calling you baby from now on”

“But I’m older than you” Minho debates

“Don’t care. You’re my baby” Jisung smiles

“Han Jisung, you’re absolutely _not_ calling me baby” Minho tries to fight him

“Oh baby, don’t pout like that” Jisung jokes and moves forward to peck his lips

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever”

“Nope, I’m not. I just wrote you a song and I’m here kissing you while calling you ‘baby’. Don’t pretend you don’t love it”

“Well of course I love it, but that’s just because I’m in love with everything that involves you” Minho says back

“What did you prepare for us?” Jisung asks

Minho gets up from the pillow, excited

“We love Avatar right, so I downloaded all seasons for us to watch together. And then I got a couple snacks we always eat together. Also, the day looks so beautiful, sunflower. The sun’s up so pretty, look at you right there” Minho points at the sun and Jisung’s _SO_ in love.

“Oh I’m the sun?”

“Yeah Sungie, you’re the sun and _also_ my sunflower. Didn’t you pay attention to my confession?” Minho pretends to be offended

“Shut up, baby” Jisung says and Minho’s cheeks get red. “I also got us some snacks” Jisung takes his backpack and opens it, throwing everything on the blanket. “Told you I was planning to confess and then spend the day eating junk food with you, didn’t I?”

“You’re the cutest. Thanks for everything, Sungie”

“No, thank _you_. For helping me love myself before wanting me to fall in love with you. It was really important for me and you made it so much easier”

“It was nothing, sunflower. You deserve to be loved by everyone, _especially_ yourself” Minho kisses Jisung again, just because he can

“Well, now if you’ll excuse me, I really need to cuddle my boyfriend while we watch our favorite thing in the world, eat our favorite snacks, and I kiss his pretty lips every 5 minutes” Jisung says and lies back down on the pillows, pulling Minho towards him and pressing play on the computer.

* * *

When Chan’s class is boring enough, he leaves and goes smoothly to the soccer field. Curiousness taking over him. He’s sure everything’s gonna be fine because he’s been an infiltrated spy all this time, receiving information from both Minho AND Jisung.

But still

He got to the soccer field and, from afar, saw that the boys were kissing while holding each other.

“Fucking finally” he says to himself and walks away to give them privacy. Chan was really happy that his best friends finally got their shit together.

Maybe now they could go out in double dates with Younghyun as well. Oh shit, Chan had too many plans in his mind of what they should do now that Minsung got together.

Don’t blame him, he’s excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOO
> 
> \- the song jisung wrote for minho is actually a One Direction song and it's called "If I could fly". it's really beautiful, if you haven't listened to it, please give it a try
> 
> \- what did you guys think???? i'm really afraid this didn't live up to your expectations and, if that's the case, then i'm really sorry :(
> 
> \- the fanfic is not over yet because i DID promise more of minho and jisung finally being boyfriends lol but there's just a couple cute or funny moments of them together now.
> 
> \- i really hope you guys liked this, PLEASEEEE comment something so i won't freak out.
> 
> \- see you next chapter, love you all uwu


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check the end notes lol

After spending the rest of the day together, both boys refusing to leave the other’s side, Minho and Jisung decided they should have a sleepover. They were holding hands and it was just physically painful to let go, so Minho decided they wouldn’t. And Jisung obviously agreed.

When their snacks all ended and the college’s team had to use the soccer field for practice, the boys got up and gathered everything to leave.

Jisung holding his sunflower bouquet tightly on his chest.

“Can we go to your house, hyungie?” Jisung asks shyly

“Of course, sunflower” Minho agrees, not even bothering to know why, but Jisung tells him anyway

“I want to take one more picture of us to put on your wall next to the old one. But now as boyfriends”

“You’re so cheesy, oh my God” Minho pretends to be disgusted, but his hand tightens on Jisung’s and his smile gets bigger.

They walk to Minho’s house and take a lot longer than usual, probably because they keep looking at each other and stopping every 5 steps to kiss.

But that’s obviously acceptable, so no one cares.

“I missed your house, you know?” Jisung says softly once they’re both in Minho’s living room

“Did you?” Minho’s surprised “But you missed me more, right?” he winks cheekily

“Uhm… Not really. I mean, your couch is really the best thing ever, you’re no competition” Jisung teases as he throws himself on said couch

“Oh is it? Well good luck having my couch kiss you then since it’s so much better than me, you little brat” Minho rolls his eyes and starts walking towards his room

He’s in the middle of the hallway when he hears loud footsteps and suddenly Jisung’s jumping on his back for a piggy back ride.

Minho barely holds him and they almost fall down. But he manages to keep a balance and goes to his bedroom with Jisung’s legs tight on his waist

“I’m joking, obviously” Jisung laughs, but then his tone gets serious “I really missed you, hyungie. Like, a lot. To a point that it physically hurt me. I tried to focus on anything else, but all I could think about was you and how we messed up because of a little misunderstanding. For real, I was scared that you disliked me all of a sudden and didn’t wanna be my friend anymore”

Minho puts Jisung down and turns to the boy, looking straight into his eyes and moving a hand to caress the younger’s cheek

“How could I ever dislike you? You’re right about the _‘not wanting to be your friend anymore’_ part, though. Cause I couldn’t stand being just a friend when I was so in love with you that it got me staring at this goddamn picture on my wall for hours instead of being productive”

Jisung smiles and moves his head forward to peck Minho’s lips softly.

“I missed you a lot as well, believe me” Minho continues, his hands dropping to hold Jisung’s waist and pull him closer “Thanks for dealing with my weird self, I’m sorry I was so complicated”

“You weren’t. It’s ok, I told you already, babe. Just never think you can’t talk to me about something, ok? I don’t care what it is, if there’s something you wanna talk about, please trust me”

“I do trust you. With anything and everything. I was just scared, afraid of being rejected and screwing our friendship because of my dumb feelings”

“Hey! Your feelings for me aren’t dumb, ok? I’m offended now” Jisung teases him and wraps both arms around Minho’s neck “And don’t be afraid. I see you, the real you. And I know you see me too. So let’s make a deal to never avoid conversations like that, yeah? So this doesn’t happen again”

“Ok, that’s a great idea. It’s a deal then” Minho answers

Jisung gets a hand off Minho’s neck to show him his pinky finger, so the older boy could wrap his pinky on Jisung’s and they would set the deal.

Minho only smiles and rolls his eyes

“Everybody knows that’s not how you make a deal” Minho says and Jisung wants to slap him

“Oh I’m sorry then, you smart ass. How are we supposed to do it, then?”

“With a kiss. I’ve seen it on Supernatural” and Minho says it so confidently, like he’s a professional at the subject, that Jisung doesn’t know if he should be annoyed, worried or soft.

“First of all: that’s a TV show. And second of all: the kiss is for when people make a pact with a _demon_ , not a deal”

“I don’t see much difference” Minho loves this bickering

“Are you calling me a demon? And trying to get me to kiss you while doing it? Cause let me tell you, hyung, that’s a dumb move”

“Maybe I am the demon, makes more sense” Minho actually tears his eyes from Jisung and his face turns thoughtful, as if that topic of conversation really was so important

“Oh my God, what are you even talking about? Let’s just set the deal so I can leave and you’ll stop annoying me” Jisung pleads

“I never annoy you” Minho pouts, looking at Jisung again

“You’re annoying me now. We could’ve been kissing already”

“Well that’s because you disagreed on the demon kissing thin-” Minho’s words get interrupted when Jisung moves forward to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

Minho can’t really get over the feeling of Jisung’s lips, so red and fitting his perfectly. Jisung’s heart stops every time Minho’s puffy lips touch his, he thinks he might never get used to it.

Minho kisses him deeper, the way his tongue moves gives Jisung’s neck chills. That only makes Jisung move even closer to the boy, if that’s even possible, and hold him tighter.

When Minho bites Jisung’s lips softly and moves away, pecking him again and again and again, Jisung thinks his legs might be melting.

“I love kissing you” Minho says softly

“I love it more” Jisung says back

And instead of replying and bickering some more, Minho just smiles and pecks him once again.

* * *

Jisung’s currently on Minho’s couch, laying down on the boy’s lap while Minho pets his hair. It’s just so domestic and so _Minsung_.

Jisung borrowed one of his boyfriend’s pajamas that were big on him and had his favorite smell in the world: Minho’s.

When he told that to the boy, he got lots of kisses in return, which made Jisung bolder now. If he’d get kisses whenever he said something like that, he’d make sure to say them more often.

They are watching stupid TV, the sounds merely a background because none of the boys are really paying attention to it, just staring at each other and whispering little secrets and sweet nothings until they decide it might be better to go to bed.

And that day, Jisung falls asleep with his boyfriend spooning him for the first time. Minho actually did that lots of times, they loved cuddling.

But since they were now boyfriends, everything seemed different. Better. Jisung didn’t have to contain himself and turn his face the other way when Minho stared at him, he could just move forward and kiss the other boy.

Minho didn’t have to hug the boy’s waist afraid of being to intimate anymore, because they were boyfriends now. They _were_ intimate.

And when Jisung finally falls asleep, Minho slowly reaches for his camera and takes a picture of the boy. He’s sleeping softly and Minho buries his head on the boy’s neck.

That picture is definitely the main one on his wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE MY BABIES
> 
> i know this is short and it took WAY too long (and i'm sorry about that). BUT i did promise you more Minsung now that they're boyfriends, i kind of owe you soft minho and jisung content lol
> 
> so i guess i'll just post a couple more chapters just of cute or funny (because they're crackheads) moments of those two. might even get all 9 boys reunited again like i did on the 1st chapter, tell me if you'd like it.
> 
> \- please pRETTY PLEASE comment something and let's be friends <3 find me on twitter @percyzjacksn


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quickly reminder for your to >> check the end notes <<
> 
> thank youu & hope you enjoy the chapter

Minho and Jisung had parted ways when they got to college, both having to go to different classrooms and probably watch more random movies their teachers played for them.

Minho pecks Jisung’s cheek, Jisung squeezes his fingers where their hands are holding each other’s and they say goodbye.

“See you after class?” Jisung asks, excitedly. And even though they’re boyfriends now, it’s like Jisung hasn’t gotten used to it, because he’s still a little scared that Minho’s gonna say “no” and just regret everything.

“Even if you didn’t want to, Sungie. Can’t escape me anymore, there’s no running away” Minho replies with a big smile and an arrogant wink that makes Jisung roll his eyes and smile back

“Not like I was intending to. Even though, may I add, you’re quite annoying most of the time”

Minho laughs and bumps Jisung’s shoulder with his. Jisung kisses his cheek this time and then they go.

Chan arrived just on time to see them being quite cheesy and disgusting with each other, giving them a “hello” in the form of fake vomit sounds, pretending to throw up.

“Speaking of annoying…” Minho starts and Jisung laughs when Chan throws his arms over Minho’s shoulders and drags him towards their classrooms that are quite close.

Jisung can’t stop smiling while going to his own class, thinking of how great of a friend Bangchan is and how he helped both boys finally get their shit together without interfering too much so he wouldn’t screw things up. He’s a brother to Jisung and should be told that more often.

“Good morning” Jisung says when entering the class, greeting his teacher that was setting the movie for everyone.

“Good morning, Jisung. Since you arrived earlier than usual, would you mind helping me organize the chairs?” the teacher asks.

“Of course, no problem”

Then he drops his backpack on top of one of the tables and proceeds to push and pull everything around the class as his teacher coordinates.

They set three rows of tables, in pairs, so there’s one row of tables close on the side of the class that is full of windows, one row in the middle of the class and one next to the wall where the door is.

Jisung chooses to sit on the last pair of tables of the window row, sitting down and placing his backpack on the chair next to him so no one will sit there.

Don’t get him wrong, he has a couple of friends in this class and he’s quite sociable when he feels like it. But Jisung’s planning on sleeping all throughout the movie and he really doesn’t want anyone sitting next to him and having to small talk.

I’m sure everyone understands.

About 10 minutes after the movie started and everyone was sitting down watching (or pretending to), the lights out on the room and just sounds of the movie or candy packets being opened, Jisung pulled his phone from his backpack and found a text from Minho, his face already lighting up with happiness even though he had no idea what the text was about.

to: jisungie

from: minho

“what movie are you watching? mine sucks major ass”

Jisung has to contain a loud laugh at that

**fo: minho**

**from: jisung**

**“it’s an animation, i don’t know what it's about yet, but seems quite cute. guess my movie’s better than yours”**

Jisung texts back as if they’re competing over who gets the best or worst movie. They are both stupid and like to have competitions about the most random things

to: jisung

from: minho

“oh you win this. jisungie 1 x 0 minho. the teacher said he wanted us to watch a movie that involved dancing because, in case you didn’t know yet, i’m a dancer”

**fo: minho**

**from: jisung**

**“are you? never realized”**

to: jisung

from: minho

“cheeky, aren’t you? well the thing is that i could make a better movie myself, sungie. with you and channie hyung as actors and my fucked up cellphone recording it.”

**to: minho**

**from: jisung**

**“i’ll assume that's your way of saying that i’m a great actor. aw thanks babe”**

to: jisung

from: minho

“you’re definitely not, sorry love. that’s my point, even _you_ could act better than this asshole couple. they’re on a dance competition and can’t fucking be professionals, they just stopped middle-dance to kiss WTF?”

He sounds so pissed off that it makes Jisung enjoy the conversation even more. Annoyed Minho is a blessing.

**to: minho**

**from: jisung**

**“does that mean you wouldn’t stop in the middle of a dance performance to kiss me? :( i want a new boyfriend”**

to: jisung

from: minho

“too late to ask for a new boyfriend, you're mine already. and you’re my sunflower, of course i would do that. but the guy in this movie is so fucking dumb??? the girl just deserves someone better, honestly. and they’re not even good dancers, i’d kick both their asses”

**to: minho**

**from: jisung**

**“i’m sure you’d kick anyone’s ass, you’re the best dancer i’ve seen, baby. my favorite”**

to: jisung

from: minho

“calling me baby AND complimenting my dance skills, ugh could i be _more_ in love with you?”

**to: minho**

**from: jisung**

**“i hope you’re 100% in love with me already”**

And then Jisung decides Minho’s not annoyed enough, so he texts him again. Teasing.

**to: minho**

**from: jisung**

**“omg my movie is ‘how to train your dragon’. i love this movie so much”**

Minho’s answer comes quickly and Jisung can practically hear his angry typing from there

To: Jisung

From: minho

“ _WHAT_? no fucking way, that’s so unfair”

It gets harder to contain his cackling every time Minho texts him back. It’s so fun to see him get pissed off

**to: minho**

**from: jisung**

**“yes fucking way. i win again, you suck”**

Jisung starts getting worried that Minho is pissed off for real because a couple minutes go by and there’s no response from the older boy. He texts Minho again

**to: minho**

**from: jisung**

**“baby? did you finally decide to just watch the movie and stop complaining?”**

Still no answer. Jisung pouts and drops his phone on the table and decides to go back to watching the movie. It’s definitely not “ _How to train your dragon_ ” but he knows Minho loves this movie, they watched every single one together lots of times.

Suddenly someone whispers

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

And Jisung’s about to say it is and just go back to texting Minho so the boredom will go away. But then he looks to the person asking and sees: Minho.

“Hyungie?” Jisung whispers back in shock “What are you doing here?”

“Is this seat taken?” he asks again “Guess I should sit somewhere else” he says and turns around as if he’ll move to another table

“Get the fuck here” Jisung whispers a bit louder and pulls him by the wrist.

Minho takes Jisung’s backpack out of the chair, puts it on Jisung’s table and sits down laughing silently

“What are you doing here?”

“The movie we were watching was about to make my head explode, you said you were watching ‘How to train your dragon” _and_ I missed you. So I had 3 perfectly reasonable motivations to leave my class and come here” Minho answers, moving his chair to the side so he’ll sit closer to Jisung and drops a hand on the boys thigh, softly caressing it.

It makes Jisung a bit dizzy

“Oh- Uhm. Ok, that’s _cool_. Cool, yeah” Jisung stutters and mentally punches himself. He just gave Minho the opportunity to mock him.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Minho smiles like the bitch he is “Are you embarrassed, Sungie?”

“You make me nervous” Jisung admits suddenly “Even now”

“I’m sorry” Minho takes his hand off Jisung’s thigh

“That’s not a bad thing. Not anymore.” Jisung smiles comforting the older boy. He takes Minho’s hand and puts it back on his thigh, then shifts closer to him and wraps his hands around Minho’s arm, hugging it.

“I’m glad then” Minho smiles at him

Jisung was so surprised that Minho simply decided to leave his class and walk all around campus just to see him. It was so adorable and made him all warm inside, wanting to just hold Minho down and kiss his beautiful plump lips until they went numb. He was so in love.

“I can’t believe how cheesy you are” Jisung says, even though he’s definitely swooning at Minho now

“You love it” Minho uses his other hand to poke Jisung’s side and the boy laughs

“I do. But I’m in love with you, so my opinion might be partial”

“Ok I don’t really care. Be partial as much as you want” Minho gives him the tongue, like he’s a toddler.

Jisung rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and Minho starts caressing his thigh again, softly drawing little circles on it

They go quiet for a while, just enjoying being this close and hearing each other’s breathings.

“You’re an _ass_ , oh my God” Minho says all of a sudden and uses the hand on Jisung’s thigh to pinch him

“ _Ouch_!” Jisung whispers, not expecting that. He takes his head off Minho’s shoulder to look at him “What did I do?”

“That movie is definitely not ‘How to train your dragon”, you lying moron.” Minho says with an annoyed tone, but his smile fails him.

“Oh it isn't?” Jisung’s sarcasm is always welcomed “But it got you to come here, so I can’t be blamed”

“That’s where you’re wrong, sunflower. I came here just to see you, maybe get a few kisses if I was lucky enough, but not because of the movie. Although it would’ve been nice to watch it, you definitely killed my boner”

Jisung’s eyes bulge and Minho laughs a bit too loud, quickly taking a hand to cover his mouth

“You had to ruin it, didn’t you? It was so cute, I was actually gonna kiss you, but then you just had to come up with a stupid joke”

“Oh I’m sorry, your highness” Minho replies “But I’m the one allowed to be annoyed here. I was so excited for the movie, and then you killed my boner with your lies”

“Stop saying the word ‘boner’, you jackass”

“But how can I stop if it makes you blush like that and get all nervous that someone’s gonna listen?”

“You’re insufferable” Jisung gives up

“I might be, but you love me”

“Yeah I love you”

“I love you more” Minho replies and takes Jisung’s chin in his hand to move forward and kiss him, like he was waiting for so far.

They kiss quietly, enjoying the pressure of the other’s lips on theirs, Jisung’s hand petting the hairs on Minho’s neck and Minho’s hand pressing softly on Jisung’s thigh.

Then Minho pecks Jisung’s lips one, two, three, four times. And they decide they should stop before the teacher just turns to see them kissing and realizes Minho wasn’t even supposed to be there.

“Guess we’re stuck with this dumb movie, I’m sorry” Jisung says softly

“It’s fine. At least we are together now, so I don’t care” Minho answers

They intertwine their fingers and just stay there, watching some parts of the movie, whispering dumb and teasing comments to each other in other parts, and when the movie gets particularly annoying, only kissing each other’s soft lips makes it a little better.

* * *

They have a party on Hyunjin’s house Saturday night. It’s been weeks since Minho and Jisung finally started dating and they haven’t met the other boys yet since then. They all know they’re dating already because Bangchan might be a saint, but he sure as hell has a big mouth and can’t keep a gossip to himself.

This party at Hyunjin’s is not exactly a party, more like a night of the gang together after so long. That’s why everyone’s excited. They’re gonna drink some alcohol, maybe play stupid games to embarrass each other and pretend to be disgusted about Changbin and Felix all night.

 _Oh,_ how Minho and Jisung missed their friends.

“Hey baby, are you ready?” Jisung asks, lightly knocking on Minho’s bedroom door.

They decided to go together and get ready at Minho’s house, then Jisung would take them there.

“Almost”

Jisung gets inside to find Minho shirtless, fixing his hair while looking at the mirror

“You’re so handsome, I really don’t understand how that’s possible” Jisung breathes in deeply and Minho laughs at his words, his eyes finding Jisung’s through the mirror

“It’s a blessing, I guess” he shrugs as if it’s no big deal “And you’re prettier. Just absolutely stunning”

“You’re quite stupid to say that while being shirtless in front of me. I can’t really focus” Jisung half jokes (because it’s true).

“Like what you see?” Minho wiggles his eyebrows and Jisung giggles

“Yeah you bet I do”

Minho moves from the mirror towards Jisung. His arms wrap around the smaller boy’s waist tightly and Jisung gets chills.

“You’re so pretty, sunflower. I can’t even describe it”

“Stop” Jisung slaps his chest and blushes hard

“When you blush, it makes you even prettier, holy shit. That might make me a bad person, but I love making you blush”

Jisung might melt in his arms if Minho keeps talking, so he moves forward to catch his lips in a heated kiss, full of passion and words that Jisung’s too shy to say out loud.

He caresses Minho’s naked chest and Minho tightens his grip on Jisung’s waist even more, kissing him back with everything he has.

“God, I'm so in love with you” Jisung whispers dreamily.

He moves forward to give Minho’s neck a warm and wet kiss, which makes the older boy scratch his hips with the hands of his waist. Minho shivers and Jisung smiles in victory.

The moment gets broken when a phone starts ringing loudly and Minho rolls his eyes, pecking Jisung’s lips before moving away to answer the call.

“Oh it’s Channie hyung” he says and then accepts the call and puts it on speaker “Hey hyung, what’s up?”

“Dude, everyone’s here already. Is _the_ Lee Minho about to get late?”

“ _What_?! What time is it?” Minho asks urgently

“Uhm you have 15 minutes to get here or else you’ll get late” Chan says

“Ok I gotta hurry” Minho answers and ends the call even before Chan can answer

“Han Jisung, I’m gonna _murder_ you” he says while hurrying to put on a t-shirt, his shoes and then turn off the bedroom light while pulling Jisung’s hand so they can leave the house quickly

“ _Me_? What have I done? You got late by yourself”

“I’m Lee Minho, have you met me? I never get late by myself” he answers, checking to see if everything’s alright and then locking the door of the house, hurriedly going down the stairs pulling Jisung with him.

“You were late when we first met…” Jisung drops the comment almost innocently, but Minho knows he's just pretending. What a shitty actor, honestly.

“Yeah, because of _you_ , you dick. You gave me a ride and you were late”

They get inside the car and Jisung starts driving, trying to contain his laughs because watching Minho get in a hurry is quite entertaining.

He keeps checking his watch every 30 seconds to see how much time left he has. And Jisung’s doing his best to drive as slowly as legally possible so he makes sure Minho is late.

“Han Jisung, I can _see_ you’re driving slowly on purpose, there’s no fucking reason for you to be almost frozen in place when there’s no one in front of us”

Jisung cackles at that. Minho is an evil _genius_. Evil, for sure, but also quite genius.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

They’re about two blocks away from Hyunjin’s house and Jisung can feel Minho’s eyes burning holes in him, like he’s about to control Jisung’s mind and make him drive faster.

But then…

* * *

Chan’s waiting for Minho and Jisung when his phone rings and he sees that it’s Jisung.

“Hey Sungie, are you close? _Please_ tell me you did whatever you could to make Lino get late”

“I definitely did” Jisung laughs “You guys should go to the front door fast, c’mon. You can’t miss this”

Chan quickly calls all the boys and they open the door, leaving Hyunjin’s house to wait on the sidewalk.

They can see Jisung’s car on the end of the road. And close to it, a boy running as fast as he could.

When they get closer, Chan can identify Jisung laughing while driving, almost crying.

And Minho running a bit in front of the car.

There’s no way he’d get late again because of Jisung.

Even if he had to get out of the damn car and run by himself to reach Hyunjin’s house.

And he did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minho's quite stupid about this being late thing, right? lol can't blame him, cause thats actually ME. but anyways
> 
> i'm writing this party as well, just figuring out what to focus on and everything. we might get drunk han jisung being clingy af, who knows? lol it's very close to ending, maybe next chapter will be the last one (depends if i write all i want in time, or else i'll just post in parts so you won't have to wait too much)
> 
> \- comment anything so i'll know i'm not fucking up the fanfic fkjsdf i'm a BITCH for your comments, its been known


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE GOING THROUGH THE CHAPTER
> 
> ** there's smut at the end of the chapter & i wasn't planning on writting it so i'm afraid some of you might dislike it, i'm sorry. but i'll put a warning before it starts and when it ends (just so you know). please don't hate it lol it's no full on smut, just some fooling around. i thought it fit with the moment, that's why i did it.

It’s exactly 20:31h in the clock when Minho barged in through the door of Chan’s house. He’s sweating from running as fast as he could and his chest moves quickly, clearly out of breath.

The moment he gets in, everybody screams happily. Minho doesn’t even have to look at his watch to realize he’s late (even if it’s just a minute), the boys’ excited screaming gives it away.

Minho drops to the floor on his back, tired, and hears Jisung parking the car outside. The boys gather around him in a circle.

“Well well well” Hyunjin starts “I guess Lino has changed. I’m so disappointed”

“What happened, hyung? Don’t you take your appointments seriously anymore? Being late is awful. Disrespectful to everyone else who arrived on time” Changbin joins Hyunjin teasing Minho, with the other boys cackling in the background.

“But we love you anyways, yeah? Even though you’re irresponsible now” Hyunjin smirks and lifts his hands in a little heart to show Minho

Minho rolls his eyes

“Why don’t you shove this little heart up your-“ he starts

“ _THE KING HAS ARRIVED!_ ” Jisung suddenly screams through the door “You guys owe me **big** for this. I was actually scared for a minute, hyung’s eyes looked like he was gonna attack me”

The boys cheer at Jisung, slapping his ass in congratulations

“He’d never attack you. You got him wrapped around your pinky finger.” Chan joins the conversation.

Minho would very much like to lick his own finger and shove it up each of the boy’s ears. They deserve it. Even Jisung.

Jisung gets away from the door and closer to Minho, smiling cutely as if he had the _right_ to. He doesn't deserve to be cute, he's a snake. A filthy snake. 

Minho pouts. _Big_. And crosses his arms over his chest. Still lying on the floor, may I add.

Jisung giggles “Don’t be a pouty baby. You look so adorable when you’re mad at me”

“No I don’t. I look terrifying. A gangster” Minho replies

“Yeah wow you look _so_ scary pouting those cute pink lips, frowning at me and lying down on the floor. The scariest 5 year old kid throwing a tantrum that I’ve seen in my whole life!”

Before Minho tries to defend himself once again, Jisung jumps on top of him, lying on Minho and kissing all of his face while saying “sorry” in the fakest way possible.

“I won’t forgive you. You humiliated me. You’re not in love with me, you hate me”

“And here’s my drama queen” Jisung rolls his eyes in a smile.

The thing is. Jisung’s adorable. In every aspect of the word. So, there’s really no way you can blame Minho for breaking his façade.

Minho smiles and wraps his hands around Jisung, the younger boy hiding his face in Minho’s neck, giving it a kiss that makes Minho’s heart stop

“Ok ok that was cute, but maybe get up from the floor, both of you?” Chan suggests

When they both get up and move to Chan’s living room, they find a boy sitting on the couch, chatting with Jeongin. A boy they haven’t seen before, but would bet their left arm that is Younghyun.

“Uhm Lino and Sungie, this is Younghyun” Chan gestures towards the boy. Younghyun gets up from the couch and goes over to Minho and Jisung to talk.

“You mean Brian? _He’s_ Brian?” Minho says “Really?” he seems shocked

“Oh God” Brian (or Younghyun?) throws his head back and looks up, laughing a bit “Yeah I’m Brian. Don’t know why I thought maybe you guys would call me Younghyun”

“Why do you seem so surprised?” Chan questions

“He’s quite handsome. Wouldn’t think Chan hyung had the guts to flirt with such an attractive guy”

“Hey!” both Chan and Jisung complain. Minho and Brian laugh harder

“Ok sorry, I’m joking. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Minho shakes his hand

“Yeah we’ve heard a _lot_ about you, y’know” Jisung teases

“Oh, have you really?” Brian comments in a teasing tone and Chan instantly gets red. He’s quite pale, so he looks like a stop sign like this

“It was nice introducing you guys, now I gotta go shove my head down the toilet” Chan says and excuses himself

The three dumbasses laugh even harder when he leaves

“Guess I gotta go get him. I like kissing, Channie, wouldn’t be nice to do that if he swallowed toilet water” Brian blinks at them “But we’ll talk more later, yeah? I also heard a lot about you guys”

“Definitely. Go get your boy” Jisung says

After a couple minutes, everyone’s got a drink in their hands, excited to get wasted together after so long.

They drink, dance, drink some more, play ping pong, drink again, play beer pong while drinking. Just have the time of their lives. Changbin and Felix team up against Hyunjin and Seungmin on beer pong and get absolutely wrecked.

Hyunjin screams in celebration, grabbing Seungmin in his arms and running towars Chan’s pool in the backyard.

“NO! Hwang Hyunjin, let me go!” Seungmin tries to scream, but he’s laughing too hard.

And before he knows, Hyunjin’s jumping on the pool with him. Which makes everyone run to the backyard as well and jump inside.

It was hot anyways, why not jump in the pool? That’s what they should’ve done from the start. No one takes the time to change clothes, just kicking their shoes away and diving in.

After a while of just splashing water at each other and competing over who swims faster, Brian and Chan come from inside the house.

“Chicken fight!” Brian screams before taking his shirt off (because he’s the only smart one among the 9 boys) and jumping in the pool, quickly getting Chan on his shoulders and challenging anyone who dared fight the boy.

Honestly? Chan was build af. Anyone challenging him would be stupid.

“I accept your dare” Felix says seriously and Jumps on Jeongin’s shoulders.

See? I told you. _Stupid_.

It takes Chan around 6 seconds to throw Felix back in the water, Jeongin laughing his ass off when he lets go of the boy’s legs to help Chan. The little cheater.

That’s how they spend most of the night. Until it gets too late and they have to go back inside before Chan’s neighbors complain about the noise.

They all leave the pool with pouts and sad eyes, not wanting to go back inside. But at the mention of more drinks in the living room, it doesn’t take them too much to get excited again.

“Does anyone wanna shower now?” Chan asks

“Nah. We can just get dried, change clothes and then shower tomorrow” Seungmin proposes

“Good idea” Hyunjin (obviously) agrees.

“I probably have extra pajamas I can lend you guys, if you don’t care about getting drunk with comfortable sleep pants and shirts with heart patterns on them” Chan teases

“Definitely not. I want heart patterns on my pajama or else I refuse to getting drunk” Jisung affirms seriously

“You’re already drunk, though” Minho laughs while they’re all going upstairs to get changed.

Jisung’s gonna answer, but then he sees Brian and remembers Minho calling him super handsome. And then he gets mad.

But, like. _Cute_ mad.

So he just looks at Minho angrily (kinda like an angry squirrel) and keeps quiet.

Even when Minho takes his shirt off and his upper body is shown in all it’s glory, having Jisung salivate from how hot he is, Jisung still keeps quiet.

The other boys change quickly and go back downstairs, eager to get drunker. But Minho takes his time, knowing Jisung’s staring at him, enjoying him shirtless.

After everyone leaves, he shouts at them saying he decided to shower because the pool’s chlorine is bad for his skin and hair.

Chan calls bullshit, but they still stay downstairs and Minho closes Chan’s guest room’s door.

Jisung’s sitting on the bed, pajamas already on, looking absolutely edible. Minho literally wants to bite off his cheek.

He looks confused. Mad but still checking Minho out.

“Like what you see, baby?” Minho raises an eyebrow at him, standing close the door while Jisung stares at him

“Uhm?” Jisung kinda misses what Minho asked him for a couple seconds, then focuses “No, I don’t” he says, crossing his arms

Minho likes seeing Jisung like that.

“Are you angry at me?” he pouts

“Yes.”

“Why, baby? What did I do?” Minho asks in a soft tone, lips kinda pouty. But still curious over what made Jisung mad at him

“I don’t know. Maybe you should go ask Brian. Maybe he knows”

“Brian? Why would he know why you’re mad at me?” Minho’s confused now

“Didn’t you say he’s like super handsome? The most handsome guy you’ve ever seen? So, like. Go back to talk to him, you don’t have to spend time with me”

Jisung says it and he knows he’s not really mad, he’s just a tiny bit jealous. He also knows Minho was just teasing Chan back then, but he’st still a little jealous and just won’t pass an opportunity to make Minho give him all the attention he can get.

He’s _smart_.

“Sungie…” Minho laughs lightly “I definitely didn’t say that. I just said he’s handsome and only to tease Chan hyung. _You’re_ the most handsome boy I know”

“Yeah right, fuck off” Jisung rolls his eyes and turns his head to the side, not wanting to make eye contact with Minho. But the older boy knows he’s winning when Jisung’s cheeks go red.

“Jealous much, baby?” Minho starts walking towards Jisung

“I’m not.” Jisung turns to look at Minho, but seeing the boy still shirtless, he turns away again before flushing even more.

“Do you know what I think?” Minho starts, now really close to Jisung, which makes the younger boy look down because staring straight would make him “face to face” with Minho’s abs and he’s not ready for that.

“Hm?”

“I think. That you’re jealous. And that you want my _full_ attention. Want me all for you. Is that right?”

“What if it is?” Jisung’s still looking down at his hands, playing with his fingers

“You can’t even look at me, baby”

“Just because I’m angry, ok? And don’t call me baby, I can’t stay mad if you call me that” Jisung admits and mentally punches himself in the stomach, because _why_ would he admit that??

“Hmmm… Nope” Minho suddenly crouches in front of Jisung, one hand on the boy’s left knew for leverage. The other moving to his chin, making Jisung look up at him. “I might be wrong. But I think you’re not looking at me because I’m shirtless. Because you like seeing me shirtless”

Jisung just stares at him, mouth frozen.

“And because you don’t know how to deal with it, but you _want_ me.” Minho’s right hand leaves Jisung’s chin to grab his other knee, spreading the boy’s legs so Minho can kneel between them.

Jisung has to contain his urge to close his legs around Minho. His heartbeat faster than it’s ever been, hands shaking a little bit.

“Is that right, sunflower? Do you want me?” Minho whispers

All Jisung is capable of doing is give Minho a nod. His mouth opens but no words come out, so he just nods at Minho because he can’t and won’t lie. Minho is _handsome._ So handsome that Jisung thinks he can’t deal with it sometimes. Feels like he might combust.

Minho smirks and moves forward. His lips touch Jisung’s in a kiss like they haven’t kissed yet. It’s not a soft, comforting one, the way they usually love kissing while watching TV or just anywhere. This kiss is slow and sensual, full of heat and want. Minho’s tongue traces Jisung’s bottom lip and he bites it softly, before opening Jisung’s mouth with his and sucking the boy’s tongue into his mouth.

It makes Jisung’s head dizzy. He’s still holding his own hands in his lap, not knowing what to do with them.

Minho realizes how frozen Jisung’s body is, even though the boy is kissing him back. So he stops. Pulls back a little

“Are you okay, Sungie?”

“Yeah” Jisung breathes out. He doesn’t want to give Minho the wrong idea, make the boy think he doesn’t want this.

So Jisung moves a hand to Minho’s nape and pulls him back to another mesmerizing kiss.

**warning: smut scene now, if you dislike it, please skip**

When Minho notices that Jisung really is into this and just needs to let himself loose, he’s relieved.

It starts getting hot in the room, although Minho’s still shirtless. He moves his right hand to Jisung’s waist under the pajama shirt and caresses it lightly with his fingers, mouth still working hard against the boy’s. Jisung whines softly in his mouth and Minho loses his self-control.

Minho’s left hand moves from Jisung’s knee to the inside of his thigh, pressing it just to feel Jisung whining once again. His fingers on Jisung’s waist go from caressing softly, to tightly holding it, wanting to pull Jisung towards him.

Jisung scratches Minho’s nape, kissing him harder and takes his other hand to Minho’s abs, too curious, wanting to feel him.

When Jisung touches him, starts pressing his hand agains the boy’s chest first and then moving down to his stomach, Minho shivers.

He moves his mouth from Jisung’s, climbing down towards the boy’s neck. Minho bites it lightly, then sucking on it to leave a mark. He kisses Jisung’s neck wetly, blowing on it and sucking hard. Jisung moans and tightens both his hands in Minho’s waist.

 _"Baby"_ Minho laughs lightly, leaning his head on the boy’s neck, eyes closed and a breath leaving his mouth “You’re gonna be the death of me. Whining and moaning like that, you really wanna kill me”

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. I love it. It’s just that you’re making this really hard for me. _Literally_ ”

“Oh God, why would you say it like that?” Jisung fake complains and Minho laughs softly once again.

“Sorry.”

Minho’s not sure where to go from there. He basically started everything they’ve done till now and even though Jisung went along with it, he doesn’t wanna put pressure on the younger.

After a few seconds of silence, Minho still kneeling between Jisung’s legs with hands tight on his thighs and waist, Jisung realizes the boy’s not taking the next step. He wants to know where Jisung stands.

So Jisung swallows his shyness away and decides it’s time to show Minho how much he wants him.

He grabs Minho’s waist with both hands and pushes him away from between his legs. That gives Jisung space to get up from the bed, so he can turn Minho towards the bed and push him to lie down. Minho lies down in the center of the bed and Jisung climbs up to lie on top of him, legs opened on each side of Minho’s.

The older boy looks surprised, but not in a negative way. Never in a negative way. Jisung holds himself up on his forearms for a couple seconds, eyes on Minho’s intensely. And then he slowly drops himself on top of the boy. His crotch aligned with Minho’s, so when they touch, both boys moan lowly.

Jisung moves his hips against Minho’s once, testing waters, and when he does that, it feels so fucking good, that he just has to do it again. He has no idea how his cock got so hard and so fast in his underwear.

Minho feels it too. Instantly grabbing Jisung’s waist with both hands, urging him to move forward again. And that’s what Jisung does. He starts moving his hips against Minho’s, feeling the boy’s hardness against his own. Hot and hard.

“H-hyung” Jisung moans

“Fuck, baby. You feel so _good_ ” Minho whispers back at him. His voice is shaking and it gives Jisung full body chills.

Hearing how affected Minho sounds, urges Jisung to move faster, harder, deeper. He grinds against Minho and doesn’t hold back his moaning, knowing the older boy enjoys it.

Minho’s hand leave JIsung’s waist and the boy is about to complain, because he loves his hands there. But then Minho moves them to Jisung’s ass, squeezing it tightly and helping Jisung to move faster.

“Oh hyung, that’s so good.” Jisung falters, the pleasure is just too much.

“You like it, baby? I love how good you grind on me. You’re so hard I can feel you throbbing against me, _fuck_ ” Minho moans and squeezes Jisung’s ass again

Minho’s sounds make Jisung so horny, makes his thighs shake, everything shiver. He decides that’s something he’d like to hear forever.

And he wants more. It’s not enough. He needs Minho to moan louder, to tighten the hands on his ass, to be completely his.

With that thought in mind, Jisung stops his grinding, moving down a little, so he can sit on Minho’s strong thighs. His upper body drops forward, head hiding in Minho’s neck because he’s afraid to make eye contact with his own boyfriend right now. And then Jisung travels a hand down Minho’s chest, then gets to his abs, traces around his belly button and keeps going down. Jisung caresses Minho’s navel and hears the boy’s breath hitch. He likes hearing that.

Jisung counts to three, gains braveness and palms Minho’s cock through the pajama pants and underwear. Hard.

Minho instantly bucks against his hand, as if he had no control over it. He groans and Jisung _feels_ it, with his face in Minho’s neck shaking with him.

“Sungie.” Minho says and grabs Jisung’s wrist, taking it off his dick. “Are you sure?”

“Yes” Jisung raises his head up to look Minho in the eyes.

‘Didn’t you have too much to drink? I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret tomorrow just because of alcohol” Minho’s looking at him so intensely and Jisung loves him.

“No, no. Hyung. I’m fine, I promise, didn’t drink anything since we went to the pool. I was tipsy earlier, but now I’m as sober as never”

Minho lifts his head to give JIsung’s lips a quick peck.

“Ok. If you’re fine, I’m fine. I mean, I wouldn’t complain about having your hand on my dick, obviously” Minho laughs, teasing.

Jisung blushes and moves his hand away from Minho, feeling shy again. But Minho is still holding his wrist, so he holds Jisung and does the opposite, moves the boy’s hand to press against his hardness. He shoves the boy’s hand against his cock and throws his head back on the bed, closing his eyes and moaning “Sungie”.

“Hyung, you look so hot”

“You too. You look amazing sitting on my lap with your hand on my cock” Minho whimpers “ _Shit_ , baby.”

Jisung takes his hand away from Minho’s crotch once again and when the older boy starts whining, he slides his hand through the pajama pants and the underwear, grabbing Minho’s cock in his hand and giving it a hard thug.

“Oh _fuck_ ” Minho keeps squirming against the bed, a hand tight on Jisung’s thigh. And what a sight he is right now.

Jisung moves down so he can whisper against Minho’s ear

“I wanna show you how much I want you, hyung. Been wanting this for a while now. Wanna make you feel so good”

Minho’s eyes are still closed and he looks like he can’t make any sounds other than groaning, moaning and whining. Jisung jerks him off slowly at first, going down and tightening his grip when going upwards again. Minho’s hands move through Jisung’s body, touching his waist, his thighs, his ass, scratch his belly.

Then Jisung changes the pace, moving his hand faster against Minho’s cock, jerking him off quickly and tightly. He plays with the head using his thumb, pressing against it and spreading the precum around, which makes Minho moan brokenly.

Jisung kisses Minho’s neck, never stopping the movement of his hands. He bites the boy’s neck, just like he did to him before, sucks hard and licks the spot when it starts darkening, definitely leaving a mark later on. Then he presses soft kisses, teasing the skin after biting it.

“Fuck, I’m close” Minho suddenly declares. His voice tight. As if he’s containing himself as hard as he can.

Jisung takes that as his cue. One hand moving to scratch Minho’s abs lightly, just to leave red spots that disappear after a few seconds. He jerks Minho twisting his wrist the way he likes to do to himself and, apparently, Minho loves it, because he moans louder, one hand leaving Jisung’s waist to grab the sheets of the bed tightly.

“Cum for me, baby” Jisung whipers against him “I wanna hear you moaning my name”

And that’s it for Minho.

“Yeah _fu-ck_ ” he moans loudly, almost a scream. “Jisungie _oh_ ”

And he’s tensing, his back arching up from the bead and cock throbbing in Jisung’s hand, cumming hard with a long moan of his boyfriend’s name, cum hitting the boy’s hands and his own stomach. Jisung watches all of it. He’s never felt so aroused in his goddamns life.

He licks his hand, cleaning it from Minho’s cum and looks up at the boy when he realizes Minho’s already staring at me.

“You’re definitely gonna kill me” he says and then pulls Jisung towards him for a kiss, kissing Jisung like the boy is precious to him. Which he is.

They kiss for a while and when Jisung moves to be more comfortable, he ends up pressing his cock against Minho’s thigh, he’s still hard. So hard it’s starting to become uncomfortable.

Minho takes Jisung’s cheeks in his hands and asks

“Will you let me take care of you too? Make you feel good?”

Jisung nods and Minho smiles at him cheekily, before turning around quickly so Jisung’s lying on the bed and he’s on top.

Minho doesn’t waste time and takes Jisung’s shirt off, kissing his neck, leaving bites and wet kisses on his chest. When Minho gets to Jisung’s belly, the boy squirms, and Minho knows it’s both from arousal and because he’s ticklish. Minho kisses his belly with passion and heat, slow and wet, Jisung’s dick releases precum and there’s a wet patch on his pajama pants already, Minho loves it.

He reaches Jisung’s navel, still kissing and giving it kitten licks, he’s still kissing it when he moves to pull Jisung’s pants and underwear down.

“Just tell me to stop if you don’t feel like it anymore, ok? And I’ll stop, it’s fine”

Jisung can’t say he gives it much thought. Minho’s mouth is so close to his cock, he’s about to suck the life out of Jisung through his cock. So Jisung doesn’t give two shits about “asking to stop”. Please don’t stop.

Minho pulls his pants and underwear down, Jisung’s dick slapping against his belly. And before Jisung is ready for anything, he feel Minho give a kiss to the head of his cock, just a simples thing but it makes him shiver.

Minho does it again and again. Licking at the precum on the head and smearing it across his lips. Jisung squirms on the bed, hands gripping the sheets tightly. He’s about to ask Minho to please give him more, but the older boy knows it. Tonight is not about teasing Jisung, it’s about giving him anything he wants. So Minho finally opens his mouth and give’s the cock’s head a good suck, Jisung’s toes curl. Minho moves further slowly, tightening his cheeks as he goes down on Jisung. He feels the boy’s dick against his throath and swallows around the head.

“H-hyung. Please. Yeah, so good” Jisung moans dumbly, not even thinking about what he’s saying.

Minho finally starts moving his head up and down on Jisung’s cock, sucking harder while going up and tracing the vein on the side with his tongue when he goes back down. Jisung doesn’t even understand how he’s able to do all that with his mouth. It just feels so fucking good, he keeps moaning the boy’s name and whining and groaning, it’s just natural and Jisung can’t contain it. He puts a hand on top of Minho’s head, just resting there, feeling it move.

Minho suckles around the head, licks his slit and Jisung cries out, so he focuses there more and more. Minho goes back to sucking him off when the boy starts pleading to cum, asking his boyfriend to please make him cum.

“Is it good, baby? You like my mouth on you?” Minho asks and licks the vein on the underside from the base to the top as hard as he can manage

“S-so m-much” Jisung’s a stuttering mess. The pleasure has become overwhelming, he just wants to cum.

His other hand goes to Minho’s head as well, but not to just rest there, they both grab at this boyfriend’s hair tightly.

“I’m _so close_ , hyung. Gonna cum”

With that warning, Minho gives Jisung all he’s got. Sucks hard, moves his head up and down faster, presses his tongue against the slit and takes a hand to fondle with his balls.

“C— _cumming_ ” is all Jisung manages to say. Hand weakly trying to shove Minho’s mouth away, but he only presses closer, swallowing against Jisung’s throat, swallowing all Jisung gives him. “Hyung” he moans and tenses for a bit, then relaxes back on the bed and his head falls backwards.

Minho gets up, fixes Jisung’s pants back up and lays on top of the boy, pecking his lips softly waiting for Jisung to regain his breath.

“Was that ok?” he asks

“Ok?” Jisung looks at him, frowning his eyebrows “That was fucking _amazing_ , hyung. Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Right?” Minho laughs and kisses Jisung sweetly “I love you. I’m so in love with you, sunflower”

“I love you too, hyung. Really do. And I loved this, let’s do it again, please”

Minho laughs out loud at that

“You’re quite cheeky for someone who was scared to grab my dick” he teases

“Oh God he’s back to being a douchebag” Jisung complains, but his smile is too big and gives him away

**if you skipped the smut, you can restart reading here**

“As much as I’d love to just stay here in bed with you all night, I guess we should go back to the boys, right?” Minho suggests

“Yeah we should. But when everyone’s wasted, we’re coming back to this bed to cuddle. Promise me” Jisung offers

“That’s the easiest promise of my life. Cuddling my sunflower after a great orgasm and some alcohol. Man, this is life”

Jisung punches his shoulder “You’re so stupid”

“You’re as stupid as me. Stupider even”

“Stupider is not a word, stupid” Jisung argues

“How is it not? I just said it. Therefore, I created it, therefore it’s a word” Minho bites back

“Someone just ate a dictionary, huh? Look at you using big words. Aw I’m proud”

Minho laughs at that and kisses Jisung again.

"Ok wait, I guess stupider actualy is a word" Jisung suddenly has an epiphany

"See? I told you. You never believe me" Minho confronts him

"But it's such an ugly word. Why would you say it?"

"Because I did"

"Fair enough"

After they’re done teasing each other a bit more, the boys wear their shirts again and leave the guest’s room, ready for the endless teasing they’ll get.

“Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you just did in my guest’s room” Chan screams from downstairs when he sees the boys leaving the room.

They just smile, fingers intertwined, and go back to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'm back? lol i hate leaving things unfinished (although it took me a lifetime to come back and write this chapter), but i'm working on it, ok? i just felt a bit "meh" and ended up not writing anything for a long time. but i wanna finish this fanfic for you guys, because it has a special place in my heart.
> 
> ** if there's anyone still reading this, please comment something!! i wanna know what you thought of this  
> if you wanna talk to me about anything, my twitter is @jugkookz & i loooove interacting.


End file.
